


Sin Palabras

by Allenwalker249



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst and Romance, F/M, Forced Cohabitation, Forced Marriage, Forced Relationship, Infidelity, M/M, Male Friendship
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-09
Updated: 2019-09-16
Packaged: 2019-11-14 09:56:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 32
Words: 46,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18050339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Allenwalker249/pseuds/Allenwalker249
Summary: Severus sabía que estaba mal lo que estaba haciendo pero ¿Qué podía hacer? No odiaba a Potter pero sentía que de esa forma podía desquitarse de todo el sufrimiento que le fue causado cuando perdió la voz. Sabía que Potter estaba locamente enamorado de él y le encantaba jugar con eso.Pero… lo que Severus no sabía era que estaba jugando con fuego. James estaba loco, y esa locura pronto estallaría ¿Quién… le salvaría del propio inferno que el creo?¡OBSERVAR Y LEER LAS ADVERTENCIAS! GRACIAS!PDT: SI NO TE GUSTA NO LEEAS ¡NO ESTAS OBLIGADO HACERLO!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hola! Este un fic que ya habia escrito tiempo atrás en otra plataforma pero he decidido reescribirlo y solo subirlo aquí (ya que se me fue borrado donde anteriormente estaba) ¡Espero y le guste!  
> Gracias!

Harry dejó de comer su helado al notar como su padre se detenía bruscamente mientras caminaban por toda la calle principal del callejón del Diagon. Incluso su madre se volteo a verle confusa.

— ¿James?—Preguntó Lily a su marido al ver su extraña actitud— ¿Sucede algo? ¿Te encuentras mal?—Dijo, estirando su mano y tocando su rostro—Te…. has puesto frío.

James apartó la mano de Lily rápidamente de su rostro y negó. Observo nuevamente la tienda y la figura que estaba frente a ella, mirando en las vitrinas.

—Yo… eh… ya regreso—Murmuró a su esposa e hijo.

Lily casi lo vio correr hasta un lugar y entrecerró los ojos al ver y entender por qué James se había puesto así. Claro… Severus. Pensó que su esposo ya había dejado de insistir en ese tema desde ya hace tiempo atrás. Recordó que en algo momento James se…. Lily negó y se tranquilizó.

— ¿Quién es él?—Preguntó Harry con curiosidad a su madre. Se supone que habían ido a comprar sus materiales y libros para su cuarto año en Hogwarts— ¿Por qué papá… Está así?

Lily prefirió no hablar. Era un tema del que ella no estaba dispuesta hablar, y sabía que si alguien tenía que responder esas preguntas era James ya que... después de todo, el había participado en aquel incidente mientras eran estudiantes.

James se alejó de su esposa y e hijo y camino, casi corrió hasta donde un hombre cabello algo largo y negro se encontraba. Estiró su mano y con nerviosismo tocó su hombro hasta que este se volteó. Los ojos negros que le veían se entrecerraron con molestia.

—Severus…—Murmuró con voz temblorosa el hombre de lentes—Hola… ¿Qué tal estas?

James observó como los labios de Severus temblaron.

—No es necesario que…—Murmuró rápidamente el auror pero ya era tarde. Snape habia sacado un pequeño block de notas de uno de los bolsillos de su túnica y por lo que parecía respondería su pregunta.

—«Estaba bien, hasta que te vi»—Escribió Severus en la libreta—«Y creo que no lo estaré en todo el día».

James respiró ruidoso.

—Lo siento…—Susurró con casi dolor en la voz— ¿Tú… no necesitas nada, verdad? ¿Algo… en que pueda ayudarte? —Preguntó—Lo que desees… puedes pedírmelo.

Snape soltó una risita al escuchar aquello.

—«Sí… Potter, lo sé, en tus ridículas cartas siempre lo escribes»—Escribió Snape y bufó aburrido—«Creo… que regresare a casa»

— ¿Las lees?—Dijo James al leer aquello— ¿Por qué… Por que nunca las respondes? Yo…. No quiero me odies, todo lo que he hecho yo….

  
—«Potter, cierra tu estúpida boca»—Pidió Snape con su bolígrafo al escribir la frase—«Adiós»

Snape guardó el block de notas y el bolígrafo pero James le agarró del brazo para detenerle.

—Por favor. … ¿Podríamos hablar?—suplicó el de lentes—Aquí no… claro si quieres… en otro lugar.

Severus gruñó, y rompió el agarre que James tenía en él. Le miró y se desapareció frente a él.

Lily suspiró al ver el rostro abatido de su esposo, no había logrado escuchar nada de lo que James le había dicho al que fue su ex mejor amigo durante el colegio pero al parecer… no había resultado como James esperaba.

Se acercó junto a Harry y le dio unas cuantas palmadas en la espalda.

— ¿Estás bien?—Preguntó ella al verle.

James asintió, sonrió de nuevo escondiendo el dolor que le había provocado aquella conversación.

—Sí… continuemos—Pidió.

Harry observó a su padre— ¿Quién era?—Insistió— ¿Algún amigo tuyo, papá?

James miró a su hijo y luego desvió su vista.

—Continuemos—Murmuró sin responderle aquella pregunta a su hijo.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HOLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA  
> QUE TAL ESTAN?!  
> Yo bien pos gracias uwu  
> 6u6 emocionada de que lean todo lo que escribo.

Severus soltó un largo suspiro al llegar a casa, guardó la comida y algunos libros que había comprado y decidió prepararse un té. Vivía en un pequeño departamento en Londres, la casa de sus padres en la hilandera la mantenía arrendada, y de esa forma conseguir algo de dinero extra. El departamento en donde vivía al cambio…. No era arrendado pero tampoco era de él. O bueno, sí, sí lo era. Pero él no lo consideraba suyo como tal.

Bebió algo de té mientras se preparaba algo para almorzar. Después de eso daría una larga siesta. No tenía realmente mucho que hacer, no trabaja. Aunque… ayudaba a Poppy a realizar algunas opciones, la mujer no confiaba completamente en el profesor de pociones que impartía clases en Hogwarts y aunque Severus agradece el que confiara en él, sabía que habia sido Dumbledore el de la idea. Simple lastima. 

No tenía trabajo, nadie había querido contratarlo. Por muy mago que fuera no tenía voz. Profesor no podía ser y aunque podía realizar algunos hechizos sin necesidad de pronunciarlo para la gente no era suficiente y el… No suplicaría.

Vivía bien, y sin preocupaciones aunque se aburría constantemente.

El ver a Potter ese día le había “alegrado” no lo odiaba, no, aunque el muy inútil no había sido culpable directamente de la “broma” que sirius Black le había puesto, Potter era amigo de Black y eso lo hacía tan culpable como él. Además… sabía que Potter se aparecería en la entrada de su apartamento tarde o temprano.

Preparo algunas papas asadas, y un filete de carne con ensalada. Al comer, se recostó por un largo rato, nunca llegó a dormirse pero era algo “terapéutico” que hacía para no enloquecer.

Miro el reloj, ya eran casi las cinco de la tarde. El tiempo pasaba volando y justo cuando se acomodó en su cama para quedar sentado el timbre y sonó y Severus sabía quién era. Bajo de su cama y cruzó casi todo el apartamento hasta llegar a la puerta, la abrió ligeramente.

—Severus…. —Murmuró James de pie en ella—Yo… ¿Puedo entrar?

Severus le miró con rostro aburrido.  Le hubiera encantado decirle algo así como “¿Qué haces aquí?” pero no podía hablar y tampoco había traído su libreta de notas consigo. Además… Potter hacía lo que quería cuando llegaba allí, después de todo aquel lugar se lo había comprado el auror que tenía frente a él.

Snape se hizo a un lado y james entró, abriendo el mismo la puerta por completo. Potter tenía en sus manos una pequeña bolsa con comida ya preparada y caliente.

— ¿Moviste los muebles?—Preguntó caminando hacia la cocina, Severus cerró la puerta y le siguió—esta diferente.

Snape rodó los ojos al escucharle. James ya tenía casi un mes sin ir allí. No porque el auror no quisiera ir, si no por que Severus le había prohibido que regresara. Severus movió su mano y la libreta que estaba en el cuarto voló hasta su mano junto al lapicero. Potter tomó asiento en la pequeña mesa mientras desempacaba la comida y hacía levitar dos platos hasta la mesa para servirla.

Severus tomó asiento frente a él.

—« ¿Qué haces aquí?»—Escribió y le mostró.—«Creo haberte pedido que no regresaras»

—Me estas evitando, Sev, te escribo y no me respondes. —Murmuró nervioso el auror—te pregunto si necesitas algo… y tampoco me lo dices, No quiero que me odies… ¿tú no me odias verdad, severus?—preguntó.

—«James…»—escribió su nombre al ver el rostro preocupado del hombre frente a él. Oh… como le hubiera gustado reír en ese momento—« ¿Por qué siempre me preguntas lo mismo en todos lados? Tú sabes que yo estoy bien. Tú me das dinero para vivir ¿no es así? Deja de preguntarme las mismas estupideces cada rato»

El de lentes asintió y tragó ruidoso.

—Entonces… ¿No me odias, verdad?»—susurro.

—«No»—Escribió Snape—«Solo… me molesta verte, a veces»

James rió ya algo más relajado. Deslizó el plato hasta donde estaba severus.

Papitas fritas con pollo apanado.

Severus comenzó a comer poco a poco, realmente no tenía hambre pero tampoco desperdiciaría la comida que el imbécil de Potter le había traído.  Observó al auror, el cual le miraba mientras comida, desvió la vista y decidió servir algo para tomar. Se puso de pie y fue a la nevera, sacó una jarra de té frío y busco dos vasos se sirvió uno para él y otro para Potter.

Posó el suyo en su lugar y colocó el otro vaso justo al lado del plato de Potter, pero al retirar la mano James la agarro.

Severus bajó la vista y le observó. Los ojos café le miraron, observó las mejillas de James enrojece serse y sus labios temblar.

—Sev… Te amo.

Severus asintió al escucharle, trato de quitar su mano pero James lo impidió. El auror se puso de pie sosteniendo aún la mano del hombre de cabello largo.

—Te amo, enserio.

Severus asintió por segunda vez y trató de apartarle para continuar comiendo, pero james no quería eso. El auror le abrazo y escondió su cabeza en su cuello por algunos segundos hasta que alzó la cabeza, soltó su mano y acarició su rostro.

—Merlín Sev, eres tan hermoso.

Snape rodó los ojos y finalmente le apartó.

Tomó asiento nuevamente en la mesa y bebió té, James le miró aún de pie y suspiró para hacer lo mismo que el contrario. Tomó asiento y continúo comiendo.

Severus contuvo una risa, Potter, sabía que estaba allí para suplicarle. Amaba ver a Potter suplicar, supongamos que era un placer oculto que le encantaba disfrutar. Terminó de comer y Potter igual. Recogió los platos y los lavo, James aún estaba sentado en la silla así que el agarro su nota y le escribió.

—«Creo que deberías irte»

James negó, se puso de pie de un salto sobresaltando ligeramente a Severus.

—No.

—« ¿No?»—Simuló el con sus labios.

James negó, se acercó a Severus apresando la cintura de este con sus brazos, Snape le miró fijamente para luego sentir los labios de James sobre los suyos.

—Quiero quedarme hoy contigo.

Severus rió al escuchar eso, negó y apartó a james para escribir en su libreta.

—«Tu esposa y tu hijo de esperan en casa, Potter»

James frunció el ceño.

—Sabes que ellos no son nada para mí, sabes que te amo a ti ¡Lo sabes!—Dijo algo exaltado—Sev… nos hubiéramos casado, Sev… pero tú no quisiste—Le recordó con dolor—hubiéramos sido una familia...

—«Lo hubiéramos sido»—escribió Severus—«pero a diferencia tuya, yo no te amo, james, recuérdalo»

Severus casi disfruto al ver como los ojos de james Potter se humedecían. Incluso enrojecían.

— ¡Mientes!—Gritó James enrojecido por la molestia. Arrebató la libreta de las manos de Severus para agarrarlas—Sev… Mi amor, yo sé que tú me amas. Sé que lo haces, porque… Si no me amaras ¿Dejarías que te hiciera el amor? ¿Dejarías que te besara? ¿Dejarías que te tocara?

Severus rodó los ojos.

—«El placer es muy diferente a amar»—Musitó Severus con palabras silenciosas, sabía que James Potter entendería lo que quiso “decir” al leer sus labios.

Las lágrimas comenzaron a deslizarse por las mejillas de James y Severus sintió la fuerza con la que sostenía sus manos. James acercó nuevamente su rostro al suyo y le beso.  Severus se dejó besar, las suaves succiones se hicieron más intensas, la lengua contraria rozó la suya y las manos de James soltaron sus brazos para posarse sobre su cintura y deslizarse rápidamente hasta su trasero y acariciarlo.

—Te amo, Sev, te amo—Jadeó separándose de él, bajó su rostro para besar sus  cuello, Snape ladeó su rostro y suspiró cuando sintió como la lengua de James se deslizaba por su piel.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HOLAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!  
> Muchas por leer ;v; y por pasarte por aquí.  
> XD Como se habran dado cuenta, (las que leyeron la primera version de este fic) he cambiado bastante cosas y una de estas es el hecho de que Severus SI supiera que JAMES le amaba. Pero pos le rechazo.  
> Este severus sera algo mas... ¿Dominante? en el sentido que no se dejara manipular tanto (al inicio) por James.
> 
> PDT: ¡Gracias por sus kudos! uvu son bien recibidos.  
> PDT2: *les da galletitas*  
> PDT3: XDDDDDD Que les gustaria que pasara?  
> He de cambiar bastante cosas para sufrir tanto como la primera version!  
> PDT4: Dejen sus comentarios 6u6 quiero saber que opinan sobre esto.
> 
> Les quiero♥  
> MAÑANA UN NUEVO CAP!  
> BYEE♥


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NUEVO CAPP!!!  
> Gracias Giselle por ayudarme a corregirlos y acomodarlos. La amo♥  
> ;v; GRACIAS POR SUS KUDOS!!

 El colchón se hundió al Severus y James recostarse sobre este. La ropa había volado casi por completo, Severus estaba casi desnudo, salvo por la camisa blanca y desabotonada que tenía aún puesta, james aún continuaba con el pantalón puesto pero el cierre bajado y su miembro fuera de este.

—Mi amor…—Susurró el auror besando a Severus y frotándose contra él. James estaba sobre Snape y Severus bajo el disfrutando de los besos, del frote, de las caricias y del placer.

Los labios de ambos estaba hinchados y enrojecidos, James suspiró y se separó de la boca de Severus para jadear y verle bajo el. Sonrojado, y tembloroso. Amaba verlo bajo de él. El rostro y el cuerpo de Severus adquirían un rosado que le volvía loco.

—Quiero entrar en ti…—Murmuró en su oreja haciendo arquear ligeramente  a Severus—quiero follarte, mi amor, quiero hacerlo.

Severus suspiró al escuchar eso. Se removió al sentir como Potter conjuraba un hechizo lubricante y como introducía dos de sus dedos en su interior.

— ¿Se siente bien, Sev?—Preguntó James, moviendo los dedos expandiendo la entrada de su amor bajo él— ¿te gusta?

Snape asintió y cerró los ojos, mordiendo sus labios mientras sentía como los dedos entraban y salían de él. Vale, dejaba que Potter se lo follaba, no tenía sentido pero lo disfrutaba. Una vez había probado siendo el de arriba y aunque le había gustado, sentía que disfrutaba siendo más el de abajo. Placer era placer y aunque Potter fuera el que se lo metiera. Él mandaba allí.

Sintió como los dedos le abandonaba y como James Potter se acomodaba entre sus piernas, observó cómo casi pegaba su pecho contra el suyo propio y…

—Hmmm—Severus jadeó al sentir como el miembro entraba por completo en él. Rasguño la espalda de Potter mientras le abrazaba y le mordió al sentir como tocaba “fondo” en su interior. —Ah…

—Malditamente apretado, mi amor...—Susurró James en oreja, tenía los ojos cerrados por la agónica sensación—Se siente tan bien, Severus.

Snape asintió, besó a Potter y este comenzó a moverse lentamente dentro de él.

La sensación era gloriosa, algo que podía destacar (una de las pocas cosas que debía admitir) era que Potter sabía moverse. Comenzaba hacerlo lento, demasiado lento que le hacía desesperar pero sabía que, una vez y comenzara a moverse con rapidez le haría ver estrellas.

Las uñas de James se enteraron en la cadera de Severus, el auror succionó el cuello del hombre bajo el mientras le penetraba, quería dejar marcas, huellas, quería que Severus le recordara mientras él no estaban, que era suyo… y de nadie más.

—Sev… Sev…—Jadeó el hombre moviéndose, apuró las penetraciones y se separó solo para ver cómo su miembro entraba en el interior de Severus. Solo para ver las reacciones de Snape, para ver su sonrojo, para escuchar sus suspiro, sus jadeos…sus gemidos, para observar sus movimientos contra él.

—Eres tan hermoso mi amor, te amo, te amo—Jadeó enloquecido.

Severus mordió y cerró sus labios al sentir como James perdía el control. Serpenteó su mano hasta su miembro para acariciarse pero James decidió hacerlo él mismo. Así que… al sentir como Potter le acariciaba con cuidado y rapidez, enterró sus dedos en la sabana y sus piernas se abrieron aún más, sintiendo como James tocaba aquella zona que le enloquecía.

Le hubiera gustado pedir más, pero Potter podía emocionarse y eso era algo que no quería. Ya luego follaría como que quería, ahora, solo quería sentirse bien. Suspiró y sin poder evitarlo estiró sus brazos para atraer el rostro de James hacia él.

La lengua acaricia la suya, sus dientes mordieron los labios de James. Y Potter comenzó a moverse con brusquedad. Severus escondió su rostro en el cuello de James y este sobre la oreja del hombre pálido.

Las embestidas eran profundas, certeras, rápidas, agónicas.

Severus sentía que se desmayaría una vez y llegara al orgasmo. Llevaba tanto tiempo sin follar. Bueno…un mes, desde hacía un mes Potter no le follaba.

— ¿Te gusta, mi amor?—Susurró james en su oreja— ¿Te gusta? ¿Se siente bien? Sev... Sev… me correré, quiero correrme dentro de ti, mi amor.

Le lengua de James tanteó los labios de Severus haciendo que este los abriera. Los hombres se besaron nuevamente, el sonido de los cuerpos juntándose hacía eco en el pequeño cuarto y los cortos y ahogados jadeos de Severus enloquecían a James.

— ¿Quieres que me corra dentro de ti, mi amor? ¿Quieres que lo haga?—Susurró viéndole— ¿Quieres correrte? Quiero correrme, Sev… te amo.

Severus asintió y jadeó cuando sintió como James apretaba su miembro con fuerza. Le sintió correrse dentro él. Sintió aquella sustancia caliente inundarle y el no tardó mucho en manchar la mano de James.

Potter se desplomó sobre su cuerpo y ambos respiraron ruidosamente en busca del oxígeno que habían perdido durante la pequeña y rápida faena.

Se quedaron así por unos minutos hasta que severus palmoteó la espalda de James, el hombre se apartó y deslizó su miembro del interior de Snape. El semen comenzó a salir y James suspiró al verlo. No le importo, se recostó a un lado del Slytherin y le atrajo hasta su pecho para abrazarle.

Severus se dejó hacer,  y james le arropó a ambos.

—Mi amor…—Murmuró el auror acariciando el rostro de Severus, alzándole para que le viera—Te extrañe tanto—dijo besando sus labios nuevamente—Te amo tanto, Sev.

Severus terminó el beso, no dijo nada, no podía. No tenía voz, recostó su cabeza en el pecho de James y cerró sus ojos por algunos segundos. Ahora si tenía sueño, pero suspiró y observó a James el cual le sonrió, sintió la caricia del hombre en su rostro y como james le besaba nuevamente con suavidad.

Severus se separó, ni siquiera recordaba en donde había dejado su libreta de notas. Pero…

— ¿Sev?—Murmuró James al ver como el hombre se separaba de él para tomar asiento en la cama— ¿Amor?

—«Vete»—Dijo con sus labios viéndole.

— ¿Qué?—Respondió James al leer aquello en los labios de Snape— ¿Irme? Sev... ¿Por qué? Estamos…

Severus gruñó. No dejaría que Potter se quedara toda la noche con él. Se pondría meloso, demasiado, romanticón, y estúpido.  Busco en su mesita alguno papel en blanco, encontró un hoja y un lápiz dentro del cajón. Lo agarro y le escribió.

—«Por qué no quiero que te quedes conmigo, vete a tu casa, James. Recuérdalo, tienes una esposa que espera por ti»—le recordó.

—Sev… ¡Deja de decirme siempre lo mismo!—Suplicó al auror—Yo te amo a ti.

—« ¿Y?»—Pregunto escribiendo—«Yo a ti no, lárgate»

Los labios de James temblaron y negó.

—Por favor mi amor, deja que me quede aquí... ¡Llevaba tanto tiempo sin tocarte! Sin besarte… Sev, no seas así conmigo.

—«Entonces… me iré yo»—Escribió e hizo el ademán de ponerse de pie pero james lo impidió.

James se bajó de la cama, buscó su varita y musitó un hechizo limpiador. Tanto para él como para Snape, agarro su ropa su ropa del suelo y se la colocó. Todo bajo la mirada de Snape, ya listo le miró.

—Sev… ¿Enserio quieres que me vaya?—Preguntó con voz sufrida—No es necesario mi amor… deja que me quede contigo hoy. Te lo pidió Sev.

Snape negó, y escucho como soltaba una especie de sonido de súplica pero él ignoró aquello. James se colocó sus zapatos y su túnica, se acercó a Severus y tomó asiento en la orilla de la cama. James acarició su rostro y le dio un besó en la mejilla.

—Por favor, Severus…

—«Cierra bien la puerta al salir»—Escribió en el papel.

Los ojos de James se humedecieron al leer aquello, volteó el rostro y contuvo la rabia del momento. Miró a Snape de nuevo y esta vez besó sus labios para luego ponerse de pie y salir del apartamento con el corazón completamente destruido.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> XDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD  
> Bueno he aquí el fin del nuevo cap!  
> :V Severus jugando con James pobresito Potter me da... algo de lastima xD  
> PDT: ya tengo varios caps escritos y bueno actualizare bastante de seguido.  
> PDT2: XD Uff me gusto escribir este lemons, pronto vendrán otros mas ricos.  
> PDT3: ¡No olviden cometar :v y dejar sus kudos si lo desean!  
> *TIRA GALLETAS*  
> XD  
> besos!  
> 7u7


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HOLAAAAAAAAAA!!  
> Muchas gracias por sus comentarios y kudos.  
> :D me alegro bastante al ver que han comentado el fic y que les gusta.  
> Es algo que realmente agradezco!

Lily respiro profundo al oler la comida que habia preparado. Se habia esmerado cocinando, dentro de algunos días Harry regresaría a Hogwarts y quería que aquellos días fuesen perfectos y hogareños para su hijo.

Harry estaba allí en la cocina, ayudándole a preparar una ensalada para que acompañara el estofado que ella habia preparado para la cena. Estaba delicioso y sabía que James le encantaría, lo único que esperaba era que llegara temprano para cenar, su esposo habia salido sin decirle ni siquiera a donde iría. Habia comenzado a actuar extraño desde que se habia topado a Severus en el callejón del diagon.

Trato de no pensar en eso, apago el estofado y aderezo la ensalada pero se distrajo al sentir como la puerta de la casa era abierta. Lily se volteo y dejo a su hijo en la cocina para recibir al que seguramente era su esposo.

—Bienvenido…—Murmuro Lily al verle, sonrió pero la sonrisa desapareció rápidamente al ver el rostro de su esposo. Sus ojos estaban hinchados y humedecidos parecía que llevaba rato llorando— ¿James?

James le miro respiro ruidoso.

—Ya estoy en casa—Dijo con voz muerta—Iré a recostarme

—James… la comida esta lista—Dijo ella evitando que se fuera— ¿Estas bien? Porque estas…. —La pelirroja estiro su mano y toco el rostro de su esposo—…así ¿Por qué estas llorando, James?

—No te importa—Respondió rápidamente apartando la mano de Lily de su rostro—Iré a dormir.

—Pero la comida…

— ¡NO QUIERO COMER LILY!—Le grito temblando— ¡DEJA DE FASTIDIARME MALDITA SEA!

La mujer dio algunos pasos atrás por los gritos de su esposo, Lily junto sus labios guardo silencio, asombrada de la actitud de James. Pocas veces le gritaba, pocas veces James actuaba así.

— ¿Papá? ¿Mamá?—Murmuro Harry apareciendo a la vista de ambos, saliendo de la cocina— ¿Qué…. Sucede?

Lily dejo de mirar a su hijo para mirar de nuevo a su esposo—Yo… no se… Tu padre..

James deslizo la palma de su mano por su rostro.

—Yo… lo siento—Dijo el auror—No tengo apetito, lamento haberte gritado. —Le murmuro a su esposa—Tengo dolor de cabeza, es eso—mintió y subió hasta la habitación dejando a su esposa e hijo inquietos.

— ¿Mamá?—Harry miro a su madre y Lily suspiro.

—Papá se siente mal, Harry, creo que debemos comer se enfriara la comida.

**************************************

Una vez y término de cepillar sus dientes, Lily se recostó en la cama aun lado de James. Su esposo aún se encontraba despierto y ella se sentía algo curiosa del por qué su actitud. Dejo la luz de la lámpara encendida para que iluminara la oscuridad del cuarto al apagar el bombillo de la luz.

— ¿James?—Le llamo ella en voz baja— ¿Amor?

— ¿Qué...?—Respondió el hombre el cual tenía la espalda volteada en dirección a su esposa.

—Amor… ¿Qué sucedió? ¿Por qué llegaste todo alternado a casa?—Pregunto ella con cuidado— ¿Discutiste con alguien?

James suspiro, no se volteo a ver el rostro de Lily. Entrecerró los ojos en la oscuridad recordando la montaña de emociones que habia sufrido aquel día. De placer a dolor.

—No ha sido nada.

— ¿No?—Murmuro ella con preocupación— ¿Fue… por lo de Snape?

—He dicho que no ha sido nada, Lily— Le respondió el—Lamento haberte gritado ¿Vale? Duérmete.

Lily suspiro, apago la lamparilla y se cerró los ojos para dormir… pero la duda y la inquietud no la dejaban ¿a dónde habia ido James? ¿Y por qué habia regresado así?

—Está bien amor…. Hasta mañana—Le dijo la pelirroja a su esposo—Te amo.

James se tensó ligeramente. Su rostro se arrugo y sintió una inmensa amargura al escucharle. De nada le servía escuchar eso último. De nada, si la persona que el quería que le dijera eso no le quería de la misma forma. Su Sev… su amado Sev nunca le habia dicho esa frase, esa frase que tanto anhelaba escuchar.

—Yo… también te amo, Lily.

*****************************

Harry soltó un largo al despertar. Ya pronto regresaría a Hogwarts y comenzaría rutinariamente un año más de colegio. Aquellos días trataba de disfrutarlos al máximo junto a sus padres, no era mucho de salir con sus amigos ya que ¿para qué hacerlos? ¡Si vivía con ellos en el colegio! Y a sus padres solo podía verlos en las cortas vacaciones estudiantiles.

Bostezo y bajo de la cama, cepillo sus dientes, tomo un baño y busco algo para ponerse. Salió de su cuarto al acomodar su cama y bajo las escaleras hasta la cocina, su padre estaba en una de las sillas de la pequeña mesa que estaba en la cocina y su madre estaba de pie preparando el desayuno.

—Buenos días. —Saludo entrando y tomando asiento frente a su padre el cual tenía puesto su uniforme de auror.

James le miro y sonrió.

—Buenos días, Harry ¿Qué tal dormiste campeón?

 Harry observo a su padre, ya no se veía alternado ni enojado. Le habia sorprendido bastante la actitud que habia adquirido la noche de ayer. Su padre era una persona muy pacífica y sonriente, rara vez gritaba de esa forma a su madre, rara vez le veía así.

—Yo…. Dormí bien, papá ¿y tú? ¿Está bien?—Pregunto con cautela.

—Yo dormí como un angelito—Murmuro con burla James.

Harry sonrió y su madre sirvió el desayuno, pan tostado, huevo y tocino.

—Excelente—Susurro James al ver aquello, el auror disfruto de la comida. Lily sonrió tranquila al notar que su esposo ya se encontraba mejor.  No quería que nada arruinara la paz de su familia.

—Bueno—James se puso de pie una vez y termino—Hoy tengo guardia en Azkaban, estaré aquí para cenar, espero, porque si alguien se salta su turno hoy, créanme, lo matare.

Lily soltó una pequeña carcajada al escuchar a su esposo decir aquello. James bajo su rostro y presiono sus labios a los de Lily y acaricio el cabello de su hijo. Salió de la cocina dejándolos a ellos terminar su desayuno.

James cruzo la sala hasta llegar a la chimenea y una vez estuvo allí frente a esta, limpio sus labios.

—Sev…. —Murmuro al recordar lo sucedido el día ayer. Agarro los polvos, entro a la chimenea y los lanzo.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bueno, James esta enamorado de Severus y por lo que sabemos (saben) hasta ahora Severus rechazo a James en séptimo años ¿sus razones? No las sabemos, pero mas adelanten las entenderán. ¿Que creen que James hará ahora? ¿Dejara que el dia pase o ira a donde sev?  
> Tal ves se emborrache JSKSJSJA  
> PDT: ¿les ha gustado el fic?  
> PDT2: Gracias por sus comentarios  
> PDT3: ¿que les gustaría que pasara?  
> ¡Nos leemos mañana con un nuevo cap!
> 
> PDT4: Subiré el fic del viaje en el tiempo de severus, un fic que SIEMRPE SIEMPRE HE DESEADO ESCRIBIR!
> 
> ¡bye!


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> HOLAAAAAAAAAA!  
> NUEVO CAPITULO  
> YUY  
> (Es que ando inspirada) JKSKSJDKSJD

Severus cerró el libro de golpe al terminar de leer.  El día había pasado con tranquilidad y para su sorpresa y alivio Potter no se había hecho presente, aunque el día no había terminado aún y tal vez el muy imbécil podría presentarse justo en el anochecer. Bajo de su cama en donde estaba recostado y descansado. Fue a la cocina, movió su varita y la cena comenzó a prepararse, apenas eran las seis de la tarde.

Mientras se preparaba todo tal cual como él deseaba observo el profeta. Ya lo había leído pero siempre había una noticia que se le pasaba por alto, vale…. Los chudley Cannos habían ganado un partido amistoso,  habían ganado por primera vez desde hace 5 años, su última victoria.

Bostezo y doblo el periodo para observar las cosas hacerse, deshechizo los utensilios para ya hacerla el directamente y no aburrirse. Tal vez mañana se daría una vuelta por Hogsmeade para distraerse, moriría de aburrimiento si continuaba encerrado en aquel lugar.

O tal vez…

Podría ir a visitar a sus padres a la pequeña casita que tenían cerca el bosque, una casita lo suficientemente alejada de él.  Pero sabía que tarde o temprano tendría que mostrar su rostro por allí. Aunque sabía que sus padres habían “sufrido” un cambio justo después de su quinto año de escuela, justo después que su garganta fue destruida por Lupin.

Su madre y su padre se habían convertido en personas más atentas, incluso habían estado a punto de demandar a Hogwarts, a Dumbledore, A los padres de Black, Potter y Lupin y al ministerio en general. Pero…. Aunque lo trataron no se pudo, las familias llegaron a un acuerdo “amistoso”.

Pagaron su tratamiento, y su recuperación por completo pero… Ni Lupin, ni Black se acercaron a su casi lecho de muerte en ese instante para disculparse con él. Y aunque odiaba la cobardía de ambos, agradeció en el fondo que estos no se presentaran frente suyo porque podría haberlos matado en ese instante.

El único, el único que había llegado hasta su cama en san Mungo había sido Potter. Se había disculpo con él, aunque sabía bien que Potter no había participado directamente en la broma, pero el ser amigo de Black lo hacía culpable de todas formas. Sabía también que debía de agradecerle, Potter había sido capaz de quitarle a Lupin de encima y evitar que lo mordiera, si no, actualmente fuese un mudo y a la vez licántropo.

Algo sin sentido y completamente ordinario.

Tomo asiento y hechizo de nuevos los utensilios para que cocinaran ellos

-¿Severus?— Escucho.

Snape frunció el ceño al escuchar la voz de Potter mientras la puerta se abría, había olvidado que la muy imbécil tenia llave del departamento.  No se movió de donde estaba, ya que Potter lo encontró fácilmente.

—Mi amor…—Murmuro el de lentes sonriente al verle—He traído algo para ti.

Severus enarco una ceja al escuchar aquello, Potter actuaba como si el desprecio que le había hecho la tarde de ayer no hubiera sucedido. El auror se acercó hasta él y se agacho para besar sus labios,  Severus no hizo nada, solo le observo.

James tomo asiento, rodando la silla muy cerca de Severus. Poso la bolsa que sostenía sobre la mesa y saco su contenido.

—Mira…—Dijo sacando una libreta que para la vista de Snape era común y corriente—He comprado esto para ti.

Severus la agarro, ojeo la libreta abriéndola y pasando las hojas con rapidez, miro a James este sonreía.

—Solo necesitas tocarlo mi amor, y todo lo que quieras decir aparecerá escrito en el, así te ahorras de escribir, es más rápido y practico ¿No es genial?—Murmuro dándole otro beso en sus labios.

Severus poso la libreta en el la mesa y la abrió en cualquier página, toco y pensó en algo que quería decir, probando la funcionalidad del objeto.

—«Vaya….»—Apareció en la página en grande—«Gracias»

James sonrió al leer aquello, agarro una de la mano de Severus y beso sus nudillos.

—Lo mejor para ti, Sev.

Severus se contuvo que quitarle su mano a Potter, pero había de agradecerle. Eso le ahorraría bastante tinta y dinero. Aunque bueno, ¿Qué podía esperar de Potter? Algunas veces sentía que el muy imbécil estaba obsesionado con él.

—«Enserio, gracias»—apareció en una de las pagina de la libreta—« ¿Quieres….algo para cenar?»—Pregunto con cortesía, le daría de comer a Potter y luego le pediría que se fuera, porque si lo dejaba agarrar confianza, Potter hasta podría mudarse allí.

James asintió, y severus se colocó de pie, preparo más comida y luego de un par de minutos busco dos platos y sirvió. Poso el plato con comida para Potter y luego el suyo.

—Dios Sev, hoy fue un día súper agotador, odio tener guardias en Azkaban—comenzó hablar y Severus comía mientras le escuchaba—Fui de arriba y abajo, además de que los Dementores algunas veces entran y recorren el lugar, una vez me tope de frente con una de esas cosas, casi corrí. —le contó.

Potter continuo hablando y el asintiendo, como si de verdad le interesara lo que decía. Termino de comer y bostezo, James quedo satisfecho, hechizos los platos y los levito hasta el lavaplatos.

Severus observo a James.

—« ¿No crees que es hora que te vayas?»—Pregunto al hombre mediante la libreta que había traído.

James se removió nervioso en su puesto.

— ¿e-estás enojado conmigo, Sev? ¿H-hice algo que te hiciera enojar?—Pregunto con rapidez el hombre agarrando una de sus manos—Si… fue así, lo siento, mi amor, enserio, lo siento.

Severus suspiro.

—«Estoy harto de escucharte decir siempre lo mismo»—apareció en la libreta y jalo su mano—«James… cállate»

El auror trago ruidoso, bajo la vista y acomodo sus lentes para luego observarle de nuevo.

—Yo…. ¿puedo quedarme aquí?—Pregunto viendo los ojos negros de Severus, el mencionado entrecerró sus ojos ligeramente y james reformulo rápidamente la pregunta—Por unas horas claro…. Si…tú quieres.

Severus suspiro nuevamente y asintió.

Potter sonrió de oreja a oreja, y observo a Severus ponerse de pie para lavar los platos. Su corazón comenzó a latir contento, siguió a Severus hasta el cuarto, este tomo asiento en la cama y prendió la televisión, James se recostó en el colchón y Severus hizo lo mismo segundos después.

James sintió la cabeza de Severus tocar su pecho, se preguntó si Snape sería capaz de escuchar su corazón latir con fuerza, el que Severus le dejara estar allí le alegraba bastante, ya que eran muy pocas las veces que severus lo dejaba compartir de esa forma con él.

Estaban dando una película así que, comenzarlo a verla. Aunque el no presto mucha atención, acaricio los mechones del cabello de Severus, y también su espalda. Aprovecho también darle algunos besos en su cuello.

Cuando severus alzo su rostro, los labios de James buscaron los labios del pálido. Sus lenguas se encontraron y se acariciaron, besos, y toques. Nada más, Severus aunque estaba animado, no dejaría que Potter se lo follara ese día. No le daría sexo dos días seguidos.

La película fue olvidada y james cambio las posiciones, quedo sobre  Snape y comenzó a besarlo con más ansias, su miembro estaba endurecido, y sus manos acariciaban la cintura de Sev.

El suéter de Snape fue alzado, la lengua de James se deslizo con cuidado por los pezones del hombre bajo el,   luego sus labios los rodearon para ejercer una leve succión.

—Hmmm— Severus jadeo al sentir aquello ¿Quién diría que disfrutaría de algo como eso? Odiaba aquello, pero se estaba animando un poquito más y quería follar nuevamente, justamente al pensar en eso, sintió como Potter comenzaba a bajarle el pantalón junto con el bóxer.

¿Debería?

Quedo casi desnudo, y Potter con su uniforme sobre él.

Admitiría otra cosa, y aquella era que le prendía un poquito ver al muy imbécil vestido así.

Tembló al sentir como los besos de Potter comenzaban a bajar por todo su pecho hasta su parte baja, se arqueo sin poder evitarlo al sentir pequeños besos sobre su miembro, sus dedos se enterraron en la cabellera negra de James al sentir la primera succión en su miembro, sus piernas se abrieron y Potter comenzó a torturarlo con lentitud.

Abrió su boca, y de ella escaparon los pocos sonidos que podía hacer, tenia tantas ganas de mover su cadera para satisfacerse aún más, pero sabía que si hacia aquello se correría con rapidez y bueno, no quiera correrse por ahora.

Cerros sus ojos, sus dedos acariciaron los cabellos de Potter mientras este succionaba su miembro, su cabeza subía y bajaba. Jalo de los cabello y se arqueo ligeramente al sentir lengüetazos en la punta ¿es que Potter quería hacerle correr? ¿No quería follarle acaso?

Bajo  la vista y le observo. Los lentes de James estaban empañados, sus ojos estaban cerrados mientras hacia aquel trabajo. Severus mordió sus labios, y casi grito cuando James comenzó a hacer la estimulación más intensa. Su cadera comenzó a moverse contra la boca, sus dedos jalaron el cabello de James y se corrió.

—Ah…—murmuro sintiéndose sin fuerza.

La calidez abandono su miembro, james trago y luego con un pase de varita le vestido nuevamente. Se sorprendió por aquello al parecer Potter no quería follar ese día ¿acaso le estaba dejando con ganas?

El auror se acomodó nuevamente y  beso sus labios para luego separarse y tomar asiento en la cama.

—Yo… bueno, creo que ya es hora de irme ¿no es así, Sev?

Severus se acomodó de lado, sin dejar de mirarlo. Estaba agotado a pesar de que Potter habia hecho todo el trabajo.  Asintió, estiro su mano y agarro la libreta.

—«Hasta mañana, james»—apareció en ella.

El auror sonrió tembloroso. Severus sabía que aquello le habia entristecido, James no solo se lo follaba, sabía que Potter le quería, le amaba. Siempre se lo dejaba claro, desde que estaban en séptimo año lo sabía, pero a él no le interesaba aquello. Tal vez Potter no solo pensaba en el placer, pero el sí.

—H-hasta mañana…mi amor—Dijo el hombre entristecido, sus labios tocaron la frente de severus—te amo, ¿lo sabes verdad? Te amo.

Severus asintió, acaricio su rostro y le dio un pequeño beso para animar al de lente solo un poco. James sonrió por aquello, busco una cobija y lo arropo. James se puso de pie, apago la luz del cuarto y salió.

Severus suspiro, y cerró sus ojos para caer rápidamente dormido.

***************************************

— ¿Dónde estabas?—Pregunto Lily sobresaltando a James al entrar a casa, la hora de cenar ya había pasado.

—No hagas eso de nuevo—Pidió James cerrando la puerta— ¿Por qué? ¿Es que acaso no puedo llegar tarde? ¡Tenia guardia en Azkaban!

—Sirius estaba en su casa, James. Él tiene turno junto a ti—le recordó Lily, agradeció que Harry estuviese en su cuarto y no fuese presente de aquello—ayer llegaste tarde y furioso. Hoy llegas tarde nuevamente.

—Merlín…—Exclamo James molestando un poco. Venia feliz de su breve momento con Severus para que esta lo arruinara—Ya estoy aquí. Y es lo importante.

Lily mordió sus labios con fuerza.

James comenzó a subir las escaleras al segundo piso y Lily lo siguió. El auror tomo asiento en su cama, y quito sus zapatos. Todo bajo la atenta vista de Lily.

—Has estado extraño—Murmuro ella viéndole—Siempre estas extraño cuando Snape se aparece frente a nosotros, es como si…

—Lily, cállate—gruño.

La pelirroja respiro ruidoso.

—T-tu… ¿t-todavía sigues enamorado de él, James?—Pregunto con cuidado la mujer a su esposo.—¿a pesar de todo este tiempo? ¿Lo sigues amando?

—Lily—James le miro deteniendo todo lo que hacía, murmurando internamente el “siempre” el siempre, siempre amaría a Severus—No sé si te acuerdas, pero estoy casado contigo.

—Te casaste conmigo porque él te rechazo—Dijo ella sintiendo sus ojos humedecerse—el que te hayas casado conmigo, no significa que me ames.

— ¿Realmente estamos teniendo esta conversación, Lily? ¿Realmente la estamos teniendo? ¡Siempre me preguntas lo mismo! Siempre sales con lo mismo cuando nos topamos con Severus—Dijo alzando la voz ligeramente—Severus…. el me odia ¿Vale? Tu y yo tenemos a Harry ¿no es así? estamos casados y es lo que importa. —le recordó, amargarse interiormente por aquello. Por estar casado con ella y no con su Sev.

Lily limpio las lágrimas que comenzaron a salir.

— ¿Por qué entonces llegas tarde? ¿A dónde vas? ¿Por qué te pierdes por horas? ¡Siempre lo haces james! Desde que estamos casados tu…..Yo… o sea, Sirius el…

—Yo no soy sirius—grito finalmente—Que él vaya directamente a su casa al salir, no significa que yo lo haga igual ¿Es que acaso no pudo perderme unas horas? ¿No puedo tener tiempo para mí?

— ¡No estoy diciendo eso! E-es solo que…. Yo…—La pelirroja soltó un sollozo— Yo… sé que tu no me amas, James. Sé que nunca lo has hecho, nos casamos… porque Harry venia en camino ¿no es así? tu aun conservabas la esperanza de Severus te aceptara.

James respiro ruidoso, y tembló.

—Desde que nos casamos, todos los malditos años tenemos la misma conversación, Lily—Dijo frente a la mujer, estaba bajo su rostro— ¿Estas insatisfecha por algo?—pregunto—Quiero que me lo digas ¡Dímelo!

La mujer lloro frente el auror conteniendo sus lamentos. La pelirroja trago con fuerza.

—Yo… siempre he sido feliz a tu lado, James.

— ¿Entonces? —Replico James a su esposa—estoy contigo ¿no es así?

Lily asintió.

James suspiro, quito su uniforme mientras Lily limpiaba sus lágrimas.

— ¿Q-quieres…. Algo para cenar?—Pregunto ella a su esposo.

James negó, abrió al puerta del baño y antes de entrar la miro.

—Creo que con esta conversación tengo suficiente—le digo, entro y cerró la puerta con fuerza.

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Es impresionante como James puede acomodar las cosas para su propio beneficio y hacer sentir culpable a Lily de cosas que el mismo hace.  
> Bueno, en fin ¿que se hace?  
> Espero y les haya gustado el capitulo.  
> Las cosas están avanzando un poco lentes. ya que no quiero meter enseguida todo lo que sucederá. Quiero que todo se de con calma.  
> JAJAJA Espero y no se desesperen por eso.
> 
> En el próximo capitulo habrá lemon nuevamente, es necesario 1º por que yo quiero XDDD (amo el snames)  
> 2º por que severus tendera una especie de trampa "inocente" a James y pos, aquello sera motivo de discución entre Lily y su esposo.
> 
> Gracias por sus kudos♥  
> Y espero y las historia les este gustando.  
> ;v; ya pronto si en si comenzara toda la acción y locura.  
> ¡Bye!
> 
> PDT: maña actualizare sobreviviendo y los otros fics que tengo aquí!
> 
> PDT2: Algún error, sorry. ;v;


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nuevo cap!  
> Últimamente he tenido mas inspiración para este fic♥  
> PDT: gracias a todos los que se han detenido a leer!♥

Harry despertó temprano aquel día, cepillo sus dientes y antes de ir a desayunar guardo algunas cosas en su baúl. Ya solo le quedaba ese día para estar con su familia, ya que al día siguiente regresaría a Hogwarts. Guardo sus libros y ropa, su varita y sus uniformes, sabía que su madre podía hacer aquello junto a él, pero no quería darle más trabajo. Cuando termino bajo al primer piso y entro a la cocina.

Apenas poso su primer pie dentro de esta, noto que algo estaba mal. Su padre no le había dado los buenos días y tenía una expresión seria en su rostro, su madre al cambio le sonrió, aunque podía observar la tristeza en sus ojos.

¿Habían discutido de nuevo? Mordió sus labios y tomo asiento en el pequeño comedor.

—Buenos días—Murmuro el a sus padres.

—Buenos días, Harry—respondió James a su hijo, le sonrió pero nada más. Su espalda estaba recostada a la silla y esperaba el desayuno. Lily sirvió rápidamente y luego tomo asiento segundos después.

La comida transcurrió en su incomodo silencio. O al menos para él, Harry observo como su padre comía con rapidez, una vez termino, bebió el jugo de naranja a buches grandes, trago con fuerza y suspiro.

Su madre se puso de pie, y se acercó ligeramente a su padre para despedirse de él pero su madre ni siquiera se le miro, se dio la vuelta y se marchó, murmurando un rápido “adiós”.

Lily bajo la vista, evitando que sus ojos se humedecieran. Tomo asiento y continúo comiendo. Harry miro a su madre y pregunto con delicadeza.

— ¿Todo… está bien entre papá y tú?—Le pregunto a su madre— ¿Discutieron de nuevo?

Lily acomodo algunos mechones de cabello tras sus hombros.

—Si…. —Le dijo a su hijo—pero fue mi culpa… comencé a decir cosas sin sentido y tu padre se enojó conmigo. Fue mi culpa.

Harry suspiro.

— ¿Por qué discutieron?

—Por una tontería amor, no te preocupes por eso, todo está bien. —Contesto Lily y continúo comiendo.

A Harry le hubiera gustado continuar aquella conversación pero su madre no quería, y él tampoco le obligaría hacerlo. Continúo comiendo recordando que aquel día era último de sus vacaciones y quería disfrutarlo junto a su madre y padre al máximo.

**************************************

— ¿Problemas en el paraíso?—pregunto Sirius burlón al ver el rostro de su amigo después de la reunión que habían tenido, James parecía estar molesto y fastidiado— ¿Discutiste con Lily, amigo?

—La estoy regalando ¿La quieres?—Pregunto James tomando asiento, y ojeando los documentos que le habían entregado—Si sigue así, creo que la terminare matando.

Sirius entrecerró los ojos al escuchar eso. Tomo asiento junto a su amigo.

— ¿Qué sucedió?—Le pregunto— ¿Hiciste algo que le molestara?

— ¿Yo?—Repitió James al escucharlo— ¿Yo hice algo malo?—Repitió la frase completa—Supongamos que ella desea que sea un tipo súper puntual, Sirius. Creo que Lily y tú se tendrían que haber casado, ella siempre ha deseado un hombre que solo viva y respire por su familia.

—Tú eres así, James. No veo realmente el problema…

—No lo ves, porque no estas casado con ella—Le respondió—No lo entiendes por qué no tienes como esposa a esa madi…—Se detuvo y respiro profundo. Negó con la cabeza y se colocó de pie nuevamente—Olvídalo.

Sirius observo su amigo, parecía no solo estar molesto con Lily, si no con el mundo en general. No entendía que le pasaba. Algunas veces James se comportaba de forma muy extraña. Algunas veces, ni siquiera tenía problemas con Lily y se le veía afligido.

—Llamare a Remus—Le dijo a James y palmoteo su espalda—Le diré que prepare una cena, para comer todos en familia. Aprovechemos ya que este el ultimo día de vacaciones de Harry y de mis gemelos, ya regresaran a Hogwarts y creo que sería algo bueno hacer algo así ¿No crees? Una  noche en familia y amigos despejara y ahuyentara todos los problemas.

James mordió sus labios al escuchar eso, su idea realmente para finalizar aquel día era una completamente distinta. Quería regresar con Severus, e incluso tal vez quedarse a dormir. Tenía que aprovechar aquellos días cuando su Severus estaba de buen humor. Ya vería que haría…

—Si…. Tienes razón, una cena familiar…seria grandiosa. —Respondió el auror para luego soltar un largo suspiro.

******************************************

Lily sonrió de oreja a oreja mientras tomaba asiento en la cocina junto con Remus, Harry y ella estaba en la casa de los Black aunque Harry no estaba con ella en ese momento, estaba seguramente conversando con los gemelos, los hijos de Sirius y Remus. Orión y Teddy.

 —A Sirius se le ocurrió la idea—Le confeso a la mujer el ojo miel— ¿Todo está bien? ¿Las cosas… están tensas entre ustedes?—pregunto el hombre sentado frente a la pelirroja mientras comenzaban a pelar papas.

Lily tomo algo del té que Lupin habia preparado.

—No sé, no sé si estamos bien, no sé si estamos mal… Yo… últimamente James esta de mal humor…—Respondió—el… siempre es cariñoso, pero siempre… en algún momento se comporta así, extraño. Como si sufriera. Hace dos días atrás regreso llorando.

—Tal vez fue a la tumba de sus padres—Murmuro Remus a la mujer —tal vez por eso… lo viste así.

—James odia ir solo al cementerio...—Argumento Lily— el…. bueno, hace días atrás nos topamos con Snape—le contó, y observo como Lupin se tensaba—James le hablo, pero bueno… ya sabes cómo habrá resultado todo. El… siempre se comporta raro después de eso.

Remus respiro profundo.

— ¿crees que….?—No termino la pregunta.

—Él me dijo que Severus lo odiaba…. —Respondió ella incomoda—Pero… James lo amaba, ¿No es así?

—Lily… ya han pasado muchos años—Le recordó—James… tiene una familia contigo.

—Él no se casó conmigo por eso—Respondió nerviosa y con los ojos humedecidos—Él se casó conmigo porque… mientras estaba borracho llorando por Snape se acostó conmigo y de allí…Harry… nuestro hijo.

El ojo miel suspiro, estiro su mano y agarro la de Lily, apretándola ligeramente para hacerle sentir mejor.

—Hey…. No te amargues por ese tipo de cosas, tienes una familia. Y si le recuerdas a James siempre lo mismo, él se enojara. ¿No lo ves? Está contigo, no importa cómo fue la concepción de Harry, es el hijo de ambos. Tú estás casada con él y no Snape. No creo que James… sea capaz de engañarte y…. Bueno—se removió—aunque… si llego a nuestros oídos que en nuestro último año de Hogwarts James y Snape tuvieron un “algo” no significa que ellos todavía estén juntos, Lily.  Si no fuese así, James no estuviera contigo. ¿O me equivoco?

La pelirroja asintió, limpia sus lágrimas y sonrió.

—Si… tienes razón. No tengo que preocuparme por eso…—apretó aún más la mano de Lupin—Gracias...

*****************************************

—Traje algo para cenar…—Aviso James al entrar al departamento. Ya estaba oscureciendo y habia logrado perderse con rapidez para evitar a Sirius.

Severus quito la vista de su libro para ver a Potter,  se encontraba recostado y arropado en el enorme sillón de la sala. Suspiro, Potter se acercó a él, se acomodó en el sillón y el auror tomo asiento aun lado suyo.

—S-solo vine por unos minutos—Murmuro James con rapidez—Yo… solo quería verte hoy.

Severus enarco una ceja al escuchar eso, estiro su mano y agarro el cuaderno que James le habita comprado, lo abrió y lo toco.

—« ¿Solo unos minutos?»—Repitió él la pregunta—«Que raro en ti»—confeso, le arrebato la bolsa y la abrió, comida china.

Potter se sonrojo y Severus mordió sus labios. El que Potter viniera tan seguido le molestaba. ¿Es que acaso no podía regresar dos días después? No entendía como aun no los descubrían con lo obvio que era aquel imbécil.  Estaba molesto, y cuando eso sucedería, aplicaría lo mismo que las anteriores veces, haría que Potter no regresara a su departamento en buen periodo de tiempo.

—« ¿Por qué vienes a cenar? ¿Lily no te prepara la cena?»—Pregunto, agarrando una de las cucharillas plásticas.

—Yo… sería feliz cenando siempre contigo, mi amor.

—«No te comportes como un estúpido»—Pidió y comió del arroz que habia traído, estaba bueno—« ¿No que solo durarías unos minutos aquí?»

El rostro de James se arrugo con amargura.

—Si… tienes razón, tengo ir… allí—Dijo con molestia, James alzo la vista y observo el techo.

Severus comió la porción que le correspondía, dejo el embace en la mesita y jalo el brazo de james para saber más—« ¿Allí? ¿Adonde?»—pregunto con curiosidad.

James se removió incomodo, no sabía si era correcto de decirle aquello. Odiaba de hablar de su matrimonio con Lily mientras estaba con él. Sentía que de esa forma, alejaba más a Severus de él.

—Sirius…. —susurro el nombre al comenzar hablar, sintió como su Severus se tensaba ale escuchar aquel nombre—él y Remus... han decidido hacer una cena junto a Lily para disfrutar el ultimo día de vacaciones de los chicos, una… reunión familiar.

 Severus asintió, y en ese momento se le ocurrió una gran idea. Si… impedía que James fuese a la cena, Lily se enojaría y… si hacía que se quedara durante toda la noche y tampoco fuese la plataforma el día siguiente… el problema sería aún mayor, y así Potter evitaría verle por un buen rato.

Sonrió y estiro su brazo para acariciar la mejilla de James. Este le observo y noto la minúscula sonrisa en Severus. El corazón del auror latió con fuerza y bajo su rostro para besarse.  

Severus sintió la lengua de James tantear sus labios, abrió la boca para que esta se encontrara con la suya. Tomo asiento sobre el regazo de James y desabrocho su túnica y su cinturón.

Metió la mano dentro del pantalón del auror para acariciar su miembro, James se perdió entre los besos y caricias, sus manos temblaron y alzaron el suéter que severus llevaba para que segundos después su boca acariciaran sus endurecidos pezones.

Besos, chupetones, succiones. Roces. Sin saber cómo de un momento a otro terminaron en la cama, completamente desnudos. El miembro de James estaba hinchado, Severus abrió sus piernas, y movió la cadera casi dándole la bienvenida.

James jadeo, su miembro latió casi con dolor, se acomodó entre las piernas de su amado y sin preparación le penetro. Escucho a Severus gruñir por el dolor, sus uñas lastimaron su espalda al este aferrarse a su cuerpo. Lo habia hecho porque sabía que su Sev le gustaba jugar rudo a veces.

Se movió, jadeo, se estremeció. Se besaron y enloquecieron por largos minutos de placer. El corazón de James bombeaba con rapidez. Sin ser capaz de controlar sus emociones, las suaves caricias que su amor le proporcionaba le hacían creer aún más que le amaba, severus le amaba ¿Verdad?

Sucumbió, y se corrió. Su pecho toco el de Severus, su parte baja estaba toda pegajosa. Los labios de Snape tocaron los suyos y cuando le miro, este en sus ojos le pidió “más”. Y James sin ser capaz de negarle algo se lo concedió.

Se olvidó de todo.

Se olvidó que su familia le esperaba.

Que su cena se enfriaba.

¡A james no le importaba nada de eso! ¡No le importaba! A él solo le importaba en ese momento, y siempre, en estar entre los brazos de su querido Severus.

Sin poder más ya con su cuerpo, cansado. Cayo rendido junto a Severus, el cual contuvo una sonrisa y siendo lo más meloso posible, se acurruco contra el hombre el cual tenía los ojos cerrados. Snape poso su cabeza en su pecho y le agarro de la mano, entrelazándolas. Sintió como James sonría y como acariciaba su espalda con lentitud, contento de todo aquello.

Ambos se quedaron así por varios minutos hasta que Severus sintió como la respiración de James se normalizaba. Alzo el rostro para verle, pero el auror tenía los ojos cerrados. Estaba dormido, cansado.

Severus sonrió.

El plan había salido a la perfección.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> XD después de leer esto, comprendemos por que en un futuro a severus le ocurrirán todas esas cosas que están por venir.  
> PDT: ¿Como creen que Lily reaccionara al ver que James se presentara al día siguiente en casa?
> 
> Severus esta siendo malo, pero la intensidad de James es la que le obliga a eso.  
> ¿Que les gustaría que pasara?  
> No duden en comentar♥


	7. Chapter 7

El sonido de un fuerte trueno despertó a James. El hombre, tanteó sobre la mesita de noche en busca de sus lentes, cuando los encontró, las cosas se mostraron con más claridad, era temprano en la mañana, estaba lloviendo y…. observó a su lado y junto a el a Severus acurrucado.

Los labios de James temblaron, ¡Severus! se había quedado a dormir con su Sev y ambos habían hecho el amor en dos ocasiones, James sonrió y bajo el rostro para darle un beso en la mejilla. Se recostó nuevamente y observo el techo mientras escuchaba la lluvia caer. Le encantaría despertar todos los días así, junto a Severus. Siempre había sido algo que había deseado con todo su corazón pero…. La única persona que observaba la gran mayoría de veces a su lado al despertar era Lily.

La insoportable de Lily.

Lily…

¡Lily!

— ¡La cena!—Casi gritó sobresaltándose y sentados de un tirón en la cama. —Merlín…la cena… yo…—James tocó su frente y la masajeó. Había olvidado aquello por completo, Severus siempre le distraía de todo y… bueno, miró a Snape dormido a su lado. Si se hubiera ido a esa ridícula cena seguramente no hubiera podido quedarse allí, con Severus. Con su verdadero amor. —Ya veré que….invento.

James suspiro, sintió a Severus removerse junto a él. Le miró y este bostezo. El auror sintió algo de miedo, ¿Y si severus le pidiera que se fuese inmediatamente? No quería que su amor le echase de esa forma. Sabía que su Sev podía ser algo…. Brusco en ocasiones.

—B-buenos días—Tartamudeo al ver como Severus le miraba.

Severus bostezo nuevamente y se acomodó en la cama quedando sentado.

—«Buenos días»—Movió sus labios y formó la frase aunque claramente no se escuchó, pero James entendió aquello perfectamente.

El auror sonrió.

—Yo… hace frió, amor. —Le dijo y se bajó de la cama— ¿Quieres que…. Prepare algo para desayunar?—Dijo ofreciéndose.

Severus le miro, tanteó y busco en el desorden su varita. Cuando la encontró, la movió e hizo acercar la libreta mágica hasta su regazo.

—«Yo preparé el desayuno»—Apareció en ella—«Tu date un baño»

James asintió, Severus bajó de la cama. Ambos estaban desnudos así que el de lentes observo la vista del cuerpo de su amante completamente desnudo. Lo vio ir hasta el closet y buscar una bata para cubrirse. James fue hasta el baño, Severus había salido del cuarto.

Entro y cerró la puerta. Se vio en el espejo, tenía una sonrisa tonta en el rostro. ¡Estaba feliz! Estaba con su Sev…estiró su mano y abrió un pequeño estantíco que estaba tras el espejo, sabía que allí se guardaba un cepillo de dientes para él. Lo agarró, unto pasta dental y cepilló sus dientes. Luego entró a la ducha abrió la regadera y dejando que el agua cayera.

Su cuerpo se estremeció, el agua estaba fría. Al parecer no había esperado que esta se calentara. No le importó, enjabonó su cuerpo, lavó su cabello mientras sentía su corazón latir con fuerza. Con felicidad, sabía que no era gran cosa para algunos, pero el estar en ese momento con Severus era lo mejor del mundo.

Terminó de ducharse y abrió la puerta del baño, sobre la cama encontró una toalla para secarse y una pijama. Un pijama que era de él, una de las únicas prendas que tenía en ese lugar. Se secó y se vistió, y luego fue hasta la cocina.

Cuando tomó asiento, Severus le sirvió. Pan tostado con algo de miel, tocino crocante y jugo de naranja. Snape tomo asiento junto él y también comenzó a desayunar.

—«Ahora que recuerdo….»—Leyó James en la libreta, Severus la habia puesto frente a el—«Ayer… era la cena esa…»

—Ah… si, pero no importa, Sev. Ya veré que invento. —Se apresuró a decir—No… tienes que preocuparte por eso.

Snape asintió, mordisqueo sus tostadas y luego tocó la libreta nuevamente.

—« ¿vas… a irte ya?»—Pregunto mediante el cuaderno—«O… ¿quieres quedarte un rato más conmigo?»

El corazón de James latió con más fuerza.

— ¿P-puedo….q-quedarme?—Tartamudeó al leer aquello.

Severus asintió y James sin poder evitarlo acepto la oferta.

Severus sonrió, junto a James regreso al cuarto. El de cabello negro y largo entro al baño y tomó una ducha, luego al salir buscó un pijama para colocársela. El día estaba lluvioso y con ese clima no saldría ni a la esquina.

Busco un libro, subió a la cama y recostó su cabeza en el pecho de James.

**************************************

Remus miró los ojos de Sirius con desespero como un signo de ayuda. Lily estaba completamente decaída y sus ojos enrojecidos de tanto llorar. El tren se había ido ya hace más de tres horas atrás. James no se habia aparecido durante la cena, ni a la hora de dormir, ni siquiera en el desayuno y mucho menos cuando el tren partía a Hogwarts con su hijo adentro ¡Ya habia pasado la hora del almuerzo incluso! Ya pronto anochecería y James no aparecería.

—Sirius…—Le murmuró Remus, ambos estaban junto con Lily en la casa de James y ella—ayer cuando…

—Ya te lo dicho—Le recordó a su esposo—Ambos salimos juntos del ministerio pero de un momento a otro él se perdió de mi vista ¡No sé a donde pudo haber ido!

Lily limpió sus lágrimas y contuvo un sollozo ¿Dónde estaba? ¿Dónde estaba James?

— ¿Crees que pudo haberle pasado…algo?—Susurró Remus—Tal vez deberíamos ir a San Mu…—Remus se detuvo, todos escucharon como la puerta de la casa se abría y se cerraba.  Se pusieron de pie y casi corrieron a la entrada del lugar.

James Potter apareció ante ellos, tenía su uniforme de auror perfectamente colocado. Este acomodó sus lentes y les miró.

—He… ¿Hola?—Les dijo al verlos.

— ¿Hola?, ¿eso es lo único que dirás?— Masculló Lily enojada. — ¿Dónde demonios estabas metido, James Potter?

James rodó los ojos y soltó un suspiro.

—No hagas una escena Lily.

La pelirroja río con fuerza, estaba enojada del aparente descaro de su esposo.

— ¡¿Hacer una escena?!—Gritó la pelirroja se contuvo de acercarse a él y golpearle— ¡Te desapareciste, James! Te esfumaste. Ayer… la cena de ayer, te la saltaste. Faltaste a un acontecimiento que habíamos preparado con esfuerzo, con dedicación para disfrutar en familia y con nuestros amigos. ¡Si tan solo te hubieras perdido eso solamente no estaría tan enojada, Potter! ¡Pero ni siquiera apareciste! ¡No lo hiciste! ¡Se te olvido que nuestro hijo hoy regresaba a Hogwarts!

James le escuchó todo atentamente, entrecerró los ojos al escuchar aquello último, vale… se le habia olvidado pero… no importaba, no importaba. Su severus valía la pena, el estar con la valía la pena siempre.

—Vale… Lo siento—Le dijo a la pelirroja—Lo olvide, de igual Harry no se ha ido lejos, Lily. Está en el país. No exageres maldita sea. Puedo ir y disculparme ¿Está bien?

Lily tembló en cólera.

— ¿Dónde estabas?—Pregunto insistiendo la pelirroja— ¿Dónde?

—No es relevante, no te interesa... además ya estoy aquí ¿Cuál es el problema?—Dijo descaradamente.

Los labios de Lily temblaron, las lágrimas salieron nuevamente sin control se acercó a James, alzó su mano y le abofeteó con fuerza. — ¿No me interesa? ¿No? ¡Soy tu esposa! ¡Estaba preocupada! ¡Pensé que te habia sucedido algo malo, JAMES!  Pero por lo que veo, ni yo ni Harry te interesamos ¿La pasaste bien?

El auror llevó su mano hasta su mejilla. Sintió el ardor en ella y mordió sus labios, como hubiera deseado no regresar allí. Era su casa, sí, pero aquella mujer le desquiciaba, estaba loca, su Sev… era mil veces mejor que ella.

—Estas actuando como una loca, Evans.

Sirius observó a su amigo, trato de acercarse a ellos pero Remus lo impidió.

— ¿Loca? ¡¿Loca?!—Replicó ella con fuerza— ¿Dónde pasaste la noche? incluso vienes limpio y bañado ¿dormiste bien? ¿O acaso contrataste a una puta para que se hiciera pasar por el mudo Snape y de esa forma pudieras al menos follartelo?

Las manos de James temblaron al escuchar eso. Lily ni siquiera fue capaz de ver el rápido movimiento, lo que si capto fue el sonoro golpe de la palma de James estrellándose contra su mejilla.

— ¡James no!—Gritó Sirius apartándole al observar aquello. Atónito ¡Su amigo había golpeado a Lily!— ¡¿Qué diablos te sucede, cornamenta? ¡Es una mujer! ¡Recuérdalo!

La mejilla de Lily adquirió un tono rojizo que no abandonó su rostro, el golpe había sido fuerte, tanto que su cuello había tronado ante la fuerza ejercida. La mujer tocó su mejilla y dio algunos pasos hacia atrás por el fuerte ardor que sentía.

— ¡Ella también me golpeo!—Le recordó a su amigo y le empujó para que le soltara— ¿Debo dejarme golpear de ella pero ella no puede recibir un golpe mío?—Preguntó enojado— ¡Ya no te soporto maldita sea…!—Dijo viendo a la pelirroja—Solo sabes hablar estupideces y quejarte. No me interesa tu opinión, ni nada. Es MI casa y llegaré cuando se me pegue la maldita gana de hacerlo.

Remus respiro ruidoso.

—Merlín…. Por favor, todo esto…es…mejor, prepare algo de té, tenemos que tranquilizarnos—se apresuró a decir el ojimiel.

Sirius asintió y agarró a James del brazo para tranquilizarle pero el auror de lentes manoteó la mano de su amigo para que apartara el agarre.

***********************************************

Severus llevó el cepillo de dientes con rapidez a su boca y lavó con afán sus dientes. Había humedecido su rostro para “recuperarse” y “aliviarse” un poco del mal que acaba de adquirir. Se había sentido mareado casi media hora después de que James se había ido, había buscado alguna poción para quitar aquella desagradable sensación pero justamente cuando había la olfateado para resolver aquello…. Todo se había desencadenado en vomito.

Terminó de cepillarse y enjuagó su boca, mojó algo más su rostro y fue hasta la cama para recostarse. Sentía que aun todo daba vueltas, no sabía que era y tampoco quería saberlo, solo esperaba que lo que sea que tuviera terminara rápido. Trató de buscar una explicación, tal vez había comido algo malo… tal vez el arroz chino que James había traído. Tenía camarones y tal vez aquello había hecho mal en su estómago.

Se arropó con el cubrecama, aún estaba lloviendo aunque de forma más suave. Trató de animarse mientras aguantaba el malestar, seguramente ahora mismo Potter y Lily estaban teniendo una gran discusión.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola!  
> Nuevo capitulo!  
> Muchas gracias por sus kudos y comentarios.
> 
> Severus xD Estas malote ¿Eh?  
> que sera lo que tiene nuestro querido Sev?  
> ¡Pronto un nuevo capitulo!  
> Bye♥


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Gracias a mi prima Yubiss por ayudarme en la edición de este capitulo!
> 
> un nuevo capitulo, Sin palabras es uno de los fics que mas me gusta escribir xD JAKAJAAJA  
> Sin mas ¡espero y les guste!

Eileen frunció el ceño al observar el rostro pálido de su hijo al este abrirle la puerta. Le había ido a visitar, Tobías no había ido con ella y en el fondo lo agradeció. Severus le abrió, y luego fue rápidamente al sofá que estaba en la pequeña sala para recostarse en él. Eileen soltó un largo suspiró, entró y cerró la puerta para luego acercarse a su único hijo.

— ¿Estas bien, Sev?—Preguntó ella al ver. Su hijo estaba más pálido de lo normal.

Severus asintió, su madre rodó los ojos y estiró su brazo para tocar su rostro. Severus estaba algo frió.

—Severus ¿Desde cuándo te has sentido así?—Le preguntó insistiendo—Si no hubiera venido hoy continuarías muriéndote—Murmuró, le hizo poner de pie y con cuidado lo llevo hasta el cuarto y le recostó.

El hombre miró a su madre entrecerrando los ojos. Agarró su cuaderno, lo abrió y tocó.

—«Ya… llevo varios días así, mareado, no he podido tomar una poción porque vomito»—apareció en el cuaderno.

Eileen leyó y asintió, se mostró algo curiosa por el nuevo cuaderno de su hijo pero ya después hablaría de eso.

— ¿Vómitos y mareo?—repitió ella.

Snape asintió.

Eileen tomó asiento en la orilla de la cama, al escuchar eso enseguida tuvo respuesta pero… podía estar equivocada, era imposible ¿No? Severus y….Bueno el antes no…—Te haré una sopa—le dijo a su hijo—Eh…Potter y tú ¿Continúan viéndose?—Preguntó.

Severus se acurrucó en la cama sin entender el porqué de esa pregunta.

—«Si….»—apareció en la libreta al tocarla—«es necia la pregunta, madre»

Eileen suspiró.

—Amor... sé que no te gusta que me meta en tu vida pero…él está casado, Severus—Le recordó—tiene un hijo y...

—«Yo no le busco, madre. El me busca a mi»—Apareció—«Yo solo vivo mi vida, si el engaña a su esposa no es mi problema.»

—La está engañando contigo, Sev. Sé que… o sea, él siempre ha estado enamorado de ti, te compro este lugar y… bueno, te da dinero para que compres lo que tú desees pero… amor, en algún momento ella podría darse cuenta y… no quiero que salgas perjudicado. —le murmuró y pensó y suplicó que su hijo no tuviera lo que ella pensaba.

Severus frunció el ceño, tomó asiento en la cama y llevó su mano hasta su boca para luego bajar rápidamente de la cama e ir al baño. El sonido fue desagradable, Eileen sintió su estómago revolverse al escuchar a su hijo vomitar.

Salió de allí y fue a la cocina, preparó algo de sopa de verduras, y cortó algunas rebanadas de pan, posó todo en una bandeja y la llevó al cuarto de su hijo, el cual estaba nuevamente recostado en la cama.

—Acomódate, hijo—Pidió la mujer. Severus se acomodó con cuidado, su madre tomó asiento en la cama y posó la bandeja en el regazo de su hijo. —Vamos come, no te hará daño.

El hombro asintió, olisqueo y comenzó a tomarla. Eileen acarició el cabello de su Sev y más dudas llegaron a su mente. —Amor… vayamos a San mugo después de esto, si te has sentido mal… es porque algo debes tener—recomendó ella— ¿No te parece?

Severus se detuvo, se sentía débil e incluso cansado.

—« ¿Ahora?»—Preguntó moviendo sus labios, Eileen trató de predecir lo que le dijo.

— ¿Te sientes con fuerzas?—Le preguntó ella, su hijo negó y Eileen suspiró—Vale, termina la sopa. Me quedare aquí contigo ¿Esta bien? Mañana iremos temprano, hoy descansa.

Severus asintió, y agradeció mentalmente que James Potter estuviera en una misión de casi dos semanas en alguna parte del país. Potter no había regresado desde su discusión con Lily, sabía que la habían tenido ya que primero, él se había encargado de que el auror se quedara con él y segundo, porque el mismo James se lo había contado en una ridícula llamada telefónica que este le había hecho, para comentarle de su ausencia por varios días, llamada en la que obviamente el único que habló fue el auror.

Terminó la sopa y se sintió mejor. Se reposó por algunos minutos, su madre acomodó algunas almohadas tras su espalda y luego él se recostó sobre ellas.

—Ya pronto te sentirás mejor, y mañana iremos y averiguaremos que tienes…—argumentó la mujer—llamaré a tu padre para avisarle que me quedaré ¿Vale?

Severus cerró sus ojos y asintió.

*******************************************

Lily quitó el pañuelo humedecido de su frente y tomó asiento con cuidado en la cama para tomar la limonada caliente que Lupin habia preparado para ella.

—Gracias...…—Dijo la pelirroja—Hoy amanecí horrible, me tomé una poción pero no me funciono, creo que ya pasó su efecto. —Le dijo y con cuidado bebió del vaso—de igual pensaba en ir a San mugo, nunca se sabe.

Remus asintió.

—Creo que sería lo mejor ¿Quieres que te acompañe? ¿Iras ahora o mañana?—preguntó el hombre.

—Mañana. No me siento muy fuerte para caminar—respondió ella y suspiró— Gracias por estar aquí conmigo. —Le murmuró agradecida—Ya sabes que….bueno, James no está en casa.

— ¿Las cosas…mejoraron?—Preguntó con cautela.

Lily negó, sintió sus ojos humedecerse.

—No, desde ese día el… paso sus cosas al cuarto de huéspedes. —Le dijo ella a su amigo—ya sabes que ahora está en la misión, pero esos dos días que se quedó en casa después la discusión… ni siquiera me habló, no comió aquí. Prefería comer en la calle.

—Calma, amiga. Todos los matrimonios pasan por momentos difíciles—Murmuró Lupin, compadeciéndose—pronto esto quedara en el olvido y…. —Lily negó.

—James está molesto conmigo, con el mismo. Con el mundo en general. Tú no lo entiendes, Remus, yo si… tú te casaste con la persona que amabas, y Sirius se casó contigo porque te amaba a ti. Pero James no ¿entiendes? Eso siempre le ha tenido amargado y ahora ha explotado.

—Lily… ya habíamos hablado de esto—le recordó—eso es pasado...

— ¿Cómo lo seria? ¡James se comporta así cuando Snape aparece frente a nosotros! Y eso significa que nunca lo ha podido superar. —Sus labios temblaron. —Seguramente, si Harry no hubiera nacido tal vez él hubiera logrado vivir con él. ¿No?

—Snape…—Lupin tragó ruidoso—Snape lo rechazo, Lily, recuérdalo. Tal vez james se sienta… eh, culpable por lo que pasó aquella noche.

Lily limpió algunas lágrimas que salieron de sus ojos.

—Yo…. Creo que dormiré un poco ¿vale?—Le dijo a Remus cortando el asunto momentáneamente—Si quieres puedes regresar a tu casa.

—No te preocupes, Lily. No tengo que nada que hacer allá, me quedare cuidándote.

La pelirroja sonrió, Lupin humedeció nuevamente el pañuelo y lo colocó en la frente de su amiga.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bueno! he aquí el fin de un capitulo mas.
> 
> ¿que creen que tenga Severus?  
> embarazo? o tal vez solo este enfermo.  
> ¿Que creen que sucedería si estuviera embarazado? ¿Que haría James?  
> ¡Seguramente Sev y Lily se encuentren en el medico! XDDDD
> 
> PDT: Gracias por sus comentarios y kudos! me animan mucho.  
> PDT2: Lamento la demora en la actualización de Dominándolo y Sobreviviendo! tratare de actualizar uno de esos hoy y el otro en este resto de semana!


	9. Chapter 9

Lily trago ruidoso al ver a Snape junto a su madre en la sala de espera de San Mugo. Ella había llegado junto a Lupin el cual se había tensado en solo un par de segundos al notar la presencia del pelinegro. Lily respiro profundo, se acercó a las hilera de sillas y tomo asiento en una, Lupin tomo asiento de igual forma al lado de su amiga pelirroja.

Severus en cambio estaba a cuatro asientos de ellos y Eileen se encontraba de pie frente a su hijo. La mujer mayor observo a los recién llegados, su rostro se frunció al ver al hombre pero luego negó para sí misma, se acercó ligeramente a Lily ignorando la presencia de su acompañante.

—Lily, querida—Dijo Eileen saludándole—Tanto tiempo sin verte, estas igual de bella. No has cambiado nada ¿Qué haces aquí, cielo? ¿Estas enferma? ¿te sientes mal?

Lily le sonrió a la mujer. Sabía que ella no le odiaba.

—Creo que estoy resfriada, pero de igual he venido para ver si no es algo más grave. Nunca se sabe.

Eileen asintió.

—Comprendo, yo vine a acompañar a mi Sev. Ha estado últimamente muy mal y… bueno, ya sabes. Es mi deber como su madre acompañarle siempre.

Lily asintió, mirando por el rabillo del ojo a Severus el cual no miraba a su dirección. Ignoraba su existencia, y la de todos allí. Ella y el que fue su mejor amigo tenían ya años sin hablar, sabía que Severus en quinto año se había tratado de disculpar con ella por lo que le había dicho.

Pero… ella, le había ignorado. No había aceptado sus disculpas y Severus no había suplicado más. Le ignoro, así como ella lo hacía.

Lily suspiro, después ocurrió el incidente y el enamoramiento de James hacia este, y a pesar de eso. Ella seguía culpando a Severus en su mente.

—Severus Snape—aviso una enfermera.

Eileen miro a su hijo y este se colocó de pie, ambos caminaron por el largo pasillo de la sala para  luego entraron al último consultorio, Lily los observo y suspiro nuevamente, al menos esperaba que Severus estuviera bien de salud.

*****************************************

—Bienvenidos—Expresó el medimago al ver a las dos personas tomar a su asiento frente a él, agarro un documento y lo miro—Señor Snape—dijo leyendo y mirándole—Aquí tengo el resultados de la pruebas que sangre que se le realizaron ya hace quince minutos atrás.

Severus miro al doctor esperando que dijera algo de su interés.

—encontré varias cosas interesantes.—Dijo.

Eileen sintió su corazón agitarse.

— ¿C-como cuáles?—Pregunto ella con cautela— ¿M-mi hijo tiene algo mal? ¿Algo grave?

El doctor—no es algo de lo que hay que preocuparse, o al menos eso creo. —Le dijo—tengo varias preguntas, que espero que usted me responda con sinceridad.

Severus asintió, saco su libreta y la abrió.

—Mi hijo no puede hablar, tuvo un accidente y quedo mudo—Murmuro Eileen al hombre, avisándole—utiliza esto para comunicarse.

El medimago asintió, miro a su paciente e hizo la primera pregunta.

—Señor Snape, usted es… ¿Sexualmente activo?

Severus entrecerró los ojos al escuchar aquello, ¿Qué pretendía con todo eso? ¿Y si…? ¿Y si el estúpido de Potter estaba enfermo y le había pegado algo?

—«Si…»—apareció en el cuaderno—« ¿Por qué?»

El medimago asintió— ¿Tiene pareja estable señor Snape?—Pregunto.

—« ¿Estoy enfermo de algo?»—respondió con una pregunta el médico.

El medimago negó y suspiro.

—Señor Snape, los vómitos, mareos. Lo último que usted ha sentido es porque se encuentra en una condición especial. Una condición que se da raramente de forma natural.

Eileen sintió una fuerte presión en el pecho al escuchar al hombre ¡¿entonces Severus realmente estaba…?

—«¿Condición, que condición?»—apareció en la libreta y el medimago leyó aquello rápidamente.

—Señor Snape usted…—Susurro y le miro—Usted tiene trece semanas de embarazo.

Ebert, el medimago observo al hombre frente a el casi petrificarse. Parecía confuso, parecía que realmente no creía lo que estaba escuchando.

—« ¿Trece semanas de que…?»—Repitió Severus en la libreta, era imposible. Estaba equivocado el no...Él no podía estar...

—Al parecer su embarazo fue natural, no  hay señas de que haya tomado la poción para concebir y…también está en su actitud. Los síntomas son típicos de un embarazo, señor.

Severus negó varias veces sin creérselo aun. Él no podía... no podía ¡No podía!

—« ¿Seguro que esos exámenes son mío? ¿No…hubo un error?»—Cuestiono mediante la libreta al hombre que le atendía.

—Señor Snape, no hubo un error. Pero… si desconfía puedo realizar una eco-grafía ahora mismo—Propuso el medico. —y saldremos de dudas. Usted saldrá de dudas.

Eileen suspiro.

—Sev amor, el medimago no miente—Le dijo a su hijo—Tu estas…

Severus se colocó de pie de un salto, sobresaltando al médico y a su madre. Eileen también lo hizo y busco de alguna forma calmarle.

—Mi amor, escucha, tienes que calmarte ¿Vale?—Pidió viéndole. Su hijo parecía asustado al enterarse de todo aquello, incluso ella se encontraba nerviosa. Su gran miedo se habia hecho realidad—Hagamos la ecografía ¿Vale? Y saldrás de duda.

—«No estoy embarazado»—Dijo moviendo sus labios, Eileen no le entendió.

El medimago se colocó de pie, y le invito recostare en una camilla que había en el pequeño consultorio, Severus así lo hizo. Eileen ayudo a desabotonar la túnica y camisa de su hijo, exponiendo el estómago y vientre de este. El medimago esparció un gel sobre la piel del hombre y luego encendió un aparato, el cual mostró una pantalla y coloco sobre la piel un pequeño objeto conectado a la máquina.

—Miren a la pantalla—Pidió, y precio no el transductor sobre la piel—busquemos al bebé.

Severus se erizo. Pidió a merlín que el hombre estuviera equivocado ¡El solo estaba enfermo del estómago! No... No estaba esperando un bebé. ¡Era imposible que estuviera esperando junto en ese momento un bebé de Potter!

—Oh vaya—Murmuro el medimago al ver la pantalla.

— ¿Qué...?—Dijo Eileen al escucharle. Estaba atenta a lo más mínimo— ¿Si esta embarazado? ¿Está todo bien?

Los labios de Severus temblaron.

 —Hoy es un día de sorpresas—Exclamo el medimago—Pues, primero que todo. Efectivamente esta embarazado.

Severus cerró los ojos con fuerza al escuchar aquello, un bebé. Un bebé ¡Un maldito bebé!

—Oh amor...—La voz de Eileen tembló y miro a su hijo—Hijo…un bebé.

—Uno, no—Corrigió el medimago, llevándose nuevamente la atención de las dos personas—he aquí la otra sorpresa, es un embarazo natural de gemelos.

— ¡¿G-gemelos?!—Eileen casi grito, tapo su boca por la imprudencia. El medimago suspiro, presiono el botón de la máquina de ecografías e imprimió dos fotografías del examen que acaba de realizar.

Severus abotono tembloroso su camisa y su túnica. El medimago observo las fotografías y luego estiro el brazo para que Severus las agarrara— ¿los ve ahí?—dijo señalando—son sus hijos.

Severus observo aquello, pero fue incapaz de agarrarlo. Eileen lo hizo por su hijo. Severus parecía estar en una especie de estado shock. El doctor suspiro.

—Sera un embarazo complicado—Le dijo al hombre—le recomiendo reposo, no se estrese demasiado y cuídese. Aliméntese bien, tome ácido fólico, y evite utilizar a la aparición. Le recetare algunas pociones para evitar los mareos y vómitos ¿vale?—Murmuro—Le enviare una lechuza con la fecha de su próxima cita para así revisar nuevamente su estado y si todo va bien.

Eileen asintió, al escucharle. Su hijo parecía no haber escuchado nada. Espero al doctor el cual escribió algunas cosas, ella guardo todo, agradeció al doctor y saco a su hijo de allí.

Eileen echó un vistazo rápido al pasillo, Lily parecía ya no estar allí. Respiro profundo y observo a su hijo, observo sus ojos. Severus parecía estar aguantando las ganas de llorar.

—Sev…—Exclamo ella acariciando su rostro—Amor, estas esperando dos bebés.

Severus negó, él no estaba embarazado ¡No lo estaba! Era un error. Lo era.

—Si lo estas, ¡Lo estas, Severus!—Dijo su madre agarrándole por los brazos y apretándolos. —Regresemos a casa, para descanses ¿Vale? Luego saldré y comprare lo que necesitas.

Severus sintió sus ojos picar, ojala y todo fuese una pesadilla. Él no podía estar embarazado. ¿Cómo? ¿Cómo? ¡Él nunca lo estuvo antes! Llevaba más de quince años follando con Potter ¿Y ahora era que salía embarazo? Todo era una locura, era un error. Era una pesadilla y el despertaría. Lo era, lo era.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡EMBARAZO!  
> Y DE GEMELOS!!  
> AH CARAJO POTTER HIZO BIEN EL TRABAJO!  
> >:V  
> JSDKSJD  
> XD ¿que creen que sucederá ahora?  
> les gusto el cap?  
> Gracias por sus kudos y comentarios♥


	10. Chapter 10

Ya había pasado una semana desde aquello. Una semana desde que se había enterado que estaba embarazado. Su madre no estaba allí con él, pero sabía que mañana regresaría nuevamente para cuidarle. Potter regresaría dentro de unos días y realmente no quería decirle nada. Quería suprimir todo aquello. Seguía insistiéndose que todo aquello era nada más que una simple pesadilla de la que despertaría, pero aquel sueño estaba demorándose más de lo debido.

¿Qué haría?

¿Qué haría? Sabía que... Aunque la idea había rondando con por su cabeza. No podía hacerlo, no podía... evitar tenerlos. No eran culpables de lo que sucedía pero, estaba aterrorizado ¡Aquellos bebés serian su unión perpetua con Potter! Y no quería saber, no quería pensar que haría este una vez y se enterara de verdad. James podría hacer una locura, como divorciarse de Lily. Ya hace años atrás habia planteado la idea (muchas veces para su gusto) pero el había logrado converserle que no era necesario pero… con los bebés, la cosa cambiaría bastante, estaba asustado de lo que vendría.

Toco su vientre, tres meses y ahora dos semanas. Aun no se notaba pero si se sentía ligeramente abultado.

— ¿Severus?—escucho  como alguien le llamaba y tocaba la puerta. Aquello le sobresalto—Sev... ¿podrías abrirme?

Snape trago ruidoso. Potter, aquella voz era de Potter. Sintió sus ojos arder. No lloraría de nuevo. No como  los últimos días, ¿Que haría? ¿Tendría que decirle?

Quiso jalarse el cabello y desaparecer pero sabía que aquello era imposible incluso  para él, suspiro y mientras pensaba que haría bajo de la cama y salió del cuarto para ir  a la sala y abrirle la puerta a James.

—Mi amor... —Dijo James contento  al verle. Entró al departamento y cerró la puerta tras él. Observo el rostro de Severus, y enseguida  noto que su amor estaba  extraño— ¿Sev? ¿Te sientes  bien? ¿s-sucede algo?

 Severus negó, regreso al cuarto y James le siguió inquieto.

—« ¿Qué haces aquí?— Pregunto al agarrar el cuaderno  y abrirlo—Dijiste que la misión...»

 —Terminamos antes de tiempo—Le respondió, tomando asiento en la cama, Severus se recostó. — Y... Bueno, lo primero que hice al regresar fue venir a verte, mi amor.

Severus entrecerró los ojos. Se sentía  débil de  tan solo escucharle.

— ¿H-hice mal al venir?—Preguntó el auror al ver al hombre recostado junto a el— ¿Quieres que me vaya?

Severus suspiro, abrió los ojos nuevamente y observo al imbécil de Potter frente a él. Lo odiaba, pero al mismo tiempo no. No era solo culpa del auror, si no suya.

—«Tengo hambre—Hizo aparecer en la libreta—Tráeme comida, y luego podrás irte»

James río al escucharle. Quito su túnica de auror, y la doblo para dejarla sobre la cama.

—Ya regreso—Murmuro— ¿Qué quieres que te compre?—le pregunto.

Severus suspiro, toco su libreta para que el hombre leyera.

—«papitas fritas… pescado, ensalada. Helado.»

James enarco una ceja y asintió, salió del cuarto y Severus le escucho desaparecerse.

*****************************************

—Amor…—Susurro James al ver como Severus se engullía con rapidez la comida que había traído para el—C-come más despacio, Sev…podrías ahogarte.

Severus se detuvo momentáneamente, tomo del te frió que James había comprado y trago.

—Tienes bastante hambre ¿eh?—Le dijo al verle masticar—Ve más despacio Sev.

Severus rodó los ojos y miro la bandeja de plástico, ya estaba casi vacía. Había comido rapidísimo pero era porque sentía sus tripas retorcerse ¿así se sentía comer durante un embarazo?

Suspiro, termino de comer y bebió aún más té.

— ¿Satisfecho?—Pregunto James.

Severus asintió.

James sonrió, agarro el sucio y lo guardo dentro de una bolsa para luego tirarlo a la caneca de la basura que estaba en la cocina. Regreso al cuarto y tomo asiento en la orilla nuevamente, Severus bostezo y miro a James, quería que Potter se fuera para pensar en paz y procesar todo por décima cuarta vez en la semana.

—Creo que…ya me iré—Dijo James al sentir la mirada de Severus sobre el—vendré mañana ¿Vale?

Severus asintió, Potter se acercó hasta Snape para besarlo y Severus lo hizo, beso a Potter. Deslizo su lengua y acaricio la contraria. James se separó deshaciendo el beso y suspiro para besar nuevamente a su amor. Las manos de james acariciaron la espalda de Snape y de un momento a otro el auror estaba sobre el cuerpo del hombre pelilargo.

—Sev… te amo—Susurro James antes de continuar besándole.

Los minutos se prolongaron y Severus y el auror no dejaron de besarse. Solo se besaban, nada más, james sentía latir su corazón con fuerza, se sentía derretir por las caricias que Severus hacía en su rostro.

— ¿Sev…?—Murmuro al sentir como Snape se detenía, se apartó ligeramente y observo como Severus fruncía el rostro como si algo le molestara— ¿A-amor? ¿Qué sucede?

Snape empujo a James y se bajó de la cama rápidamente, tapando su boca, James no lo sabía, no podía intuir lo que le sucedía a Severus en ese momento.

— ¿Sev?—Le llamo nuevamente.

Severus no aparto la mano de su boca, parecía como si estuviese aguantando las ganas de vomitar. Respiro profundo y luego suspiro, fue al baño y humedeció su rostro.

— ¿Sev?—Repitió James, y este se volteo a mirarle— ¿Sev que sucedió? ¿Qué te paso? ¿Estás bien, amor?

Snape suspiro nuevamente y asintió.

— ¿Seguro?—Pregunto inseguro el auror—Vayamos a San mugo y…

—«Si…, estoy bien»—Movió sus labios, James le comprendió—«No… es necesario»

Inseguro, James asintió. Ayudo a Severus a recostarse y este mediante el libro le pidió que buscara una poción que tenía guardada. James así lo hizo, poso la boca de la botella en los labios de Severus y se la hizo tomar.

— ¿Y-ya estas mejor, mi amor?—Pregunto, acariciando su rostro. Nunca había visto a Severus así— ¿Desde cuándo estas así?

Severus ignoro las preguntas de James. Aquella poción le daba sueño.

—«Vete, ya»—Pidió atravesó de la libreta.

James suspiro, asintió. Beso la mejilla de Severus y arropo a su amor.

—Vendré mañana ¿Vale?—Le aviso.

Severus asintió y cerró los ojos, james le observo y luego se colocó de pie y salió de la habitación.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> JOJO  
> ¡NUEVO CAPITULO!  
> ¿Les gusto?  
> espero que si♥  
> ¿Cuando le dire Sev a James que esta esperando dos niños?  
> XDDDD ¿que creen que pase?  
> Me gustaria leer sus opiniones!  
> Muchas gracias por sus comentarios y kudos♥


	11. Chapter 11

Lily se colocó de pie una vez y escuchó como la puerta de la casa era abierta, ella había estado esperando a james desde hace casi dos horas sentada en las escaleras que daban al segundo piso de la casa. Había estado con Remus cuando había llegado sirius a la casa y ella, había salido corriendo para recibir a James, pero… su esposo no llegó de inmediato a casa y aunque le molestó bastante aquello evito hacer un comentario respecto a eso. No quería tener problemas con james de nuevo. Quería solucionar todo y ser el matrimonio que era antes.

—B-bienvenido—Murmuró al verlo entrar.

James miró a la pelirroja.

—Hola—Le dijo, cerró la puerta tras él y quito su túnica.

Lily sonrió ligeramente y se apartó de las escaleras al ver como james pretendía subir en ellas.

—Hey… ¿Qué tal te fue?—Preguntó siguiéndolo piso arriba— ¿Q-quieres algo para comer? Debes estar cansado.

—Ya comí, Lily—Respondió a la mujer. Él se había comprado algo de comida junto a la que le había llevado a Severus—No es necesario, tranquila.

La pelirroja asintió, respiró ruidoso, sintiendo un ligero dolor en la garganta.

—Oh, bueno.

James siguió por el pasillo del segundo piso hasta el cuarto de huéspedes que era en donde se alojaba. Lily suspiró.

— ¿James?—Le llamó.

El auror se volteó antes de entrar a la habitación. — ¿Qué?

Lily miró el suelo.

— ¿No me v-vas a preguntar como he estado?—Le preguntó a su esposo, sintiendo las lágrimas juntarse en sus ojos— ¿No vas a preguntar por Harry? ¿O si nos ha escrito?

—Estoy cansado, Lily. Cansado. He estado fuera de casa una semana y media—Le recordó a la mujer con la vivía. Mujer que ya le tenía al borde de la locura—Quiero dormir y bañarme ¿vale? Ya luego preguntaré por esas cosas, no te pregunto cómo estas porque te veo bien.

  
La pelirroja escuchó como el hombre entraba a la habitación y cerraba la puerta. Lily limpió sus lágrimas y fue hasta la habitación en la cual en algún momento compartió con James. Sollozó en ella y se recostó en la cama, estaba tratando de arreglar todo pero por lo que se veía todo poco a poco empeoraba.

************

Lily bostezó justo cuando abrió los ojos al siguiente día. Había cenado en soledad en la noche anterior, aunque había escuchado cuando James había bajado a la cocina para preparse algo de comer.

Bajó de su cama, lavó su rostro y se aseó, decidió bajar a la cocina para preparar el desayuno a james. Seguramente si hacia aquello, él estaría de buen humor y podrían arreglar las cosas y continuar como antes.

Fritó tocino, calentó el pan y lo untó con mantequilla. Frito un huevo, todo aquello lo sirvió en un plato que poso sobre una bandeja, le preparo leche con miel y subió todo aquello al segundo piso, ella también tenía hambre pero podía esperar. Primero quería consentir a su esposo y arreglar todo.

— ¿James?—Le llamó, tocando como pudo la puerta— ¿James? He preparado algo para ti.

Nadie respondió.

—Tal vez… todavía sigue dormido—Murmuró ella, abrió la puerta y entro a la habitación— ¿James?—Le llamó, observó la cama y la encontró vacía. Posó la bandeja en la cama y fue hasta el baño— ¿james?—toco y abrió la puerta.

No estaba.

James no estaba.

Los labios de Lily temblaron, la pelirroja observó mejor el lugar. Había ropa en el suelo y una toalla estaba humedecida sobre uno de los muebles que estaban en el cuarto, James había salido, y por lo que parecía no regresaría en un buen rato.

Respiró profundo y tomó asiento en la cama, sintiéndose completamente desolada.

—James…—Dijo, sintiendo sus ojos humedecerse— James ¿Dónde estás?

************

El rostro de James se escondió en el cuello de Severus mientras se movía, ambos estaban sudados y desnudos. James entrecerró los ojos al sentir como su espalda era rasguñada por Severus pero aquello no le importo en ningún momento. Sentía las gotas recorrer su cuerpo, pero la sensación de placer que sentía en ese momento era sublime, le hacía olvidar todo. Le hacía olvidar del mundo en que vivía.

Las piernas de Snape apresaron su cintura, haciendo que su miembro entrara por completo en cada una las penetraciones que daba.

—Sev…—Susurró James, el hombre alzo el rostro y besó los labios del hombre pelinegro bajo el—Te amo, mi amor.

Severus suspiró, mordió sus labios y jadeó al sentir como James golpeaba ese punto que le gustaba, se sentía tan bien.

—Sev…Sev…—Le escuchó gemir, pero de un momento a otro james se detuvo y la posición en la cual se encontraban fue cambiada. Ahora ambos estaban sentados, Severus sobre James y este sosteniéndole de la cintura.

—Amor… si pudieras ver tu rostro. —Murmuró, acariciando su nariz con la suya—Eres hermoso, Sev. Eres tan…

Severus rió al escuchar las estupideces de Potter, aunque tenía que admitir le en el fondo le gustaba que le dijera todo aquello. Acarició el rostro del auror y lo besó, las lenguas se acariciaron y James comenzó a moverse dentro de el con lentitud. Parecía que su cuerpo brincaba sobre la cadera del de lentes.

James deslizó sus manos hasta su trasero y lo acarició, apretándolo con fuerza mientras Severus solo se dedicaba a besarle, James suspiró. Disfrutó de los besos, enterró sus uñas en la cadera de su amor y rompió el beso, observó como Severus cerraba los ojos, el miembro de este se rozaba contra el estómago del auror, satisfaciéndole de esa forma.

—Severus…—Jadeó James, mordió su cuello, escuchándole chillar tanto del dolor y del placer. Sintió los temblores en el cuerpo de Severus olvidándose por segundos de los suyos propios.

El pecho Severus tocó el de James una vez y se sintió venir. Suspiró y le abrazó, sintiendo como el auror se corría en su interior, se quedaron así por algunos segundos. Luego Severus besó nuevamente a Potter y alzó su cadera para sacar el miembro de su interior.

—Merlín, Sev…—James sonrió, ambos se recostaron en la cama y Severus posó su cabeza sobre el pecho de este—Estar contigo, siempre me hace feliz.

Severus rodó los ojos al escucharle, suspiró y mientras se calmaba pensó en todo. Aunque no le comentaba a Potter lo que sucedía. No sabía cómo decirlo.

— ¿Sev...?—Le llamó James.

  
Snape alzó el rostro para verle.

— ¿Sev… estas bien?—Preguntó.

Severus asintió.

James asintió y acarició su espalda.

—Sev… No sabes cuantas veces he soñado el… estar siempre junto a ti.

El estómago de Severus se retorció al escuchar aquello, porque sabía que una vez y le dijera a James la verdad este pediría el divorcio a Lily. Tenía que buscar una forma de decírselo y de controlar las cosas. No quería llamar la atención, el solo quería estar en su casa y… perder el tiempo como siempre lo hacía.

—¡¿Severus?!—Llamó alguien, pero aquella persona no era James. Aquella persona era…—Amor ya estoy aquí ¿Cómo te ….—La puerta se abrió, Eileen apareció, guardo silencio inmediatamente—Ah….—Expreso al ver a su hijo junto a ese hombre que no le agradada—Señor Potter.

James se sonrojó con fuerza.

—S-señora Snape

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Un nuevo capitulo!  
> XD ¿Que creen que sucedera?  
> 7u7


	12. Chapter 12

Eileen cerró la puerta con fuerza al salir de la habitación de su hijo, James tomó asiento en la cama y respiro ruidoso, Severus suspiro bajo de la cama y agarro la ropa que estaba esparcida en el suelo.

—Sev…—Murmuro James sin saber qué hacer, él y la señora Eileen no se llevaban de maravilla, principalmente por la relación que Severus y él tenía. Era un hombre casado y con un hijo. Algo que molestaba bastante a la mujer, algo completamente razonable— ¿M-me voy?—preguntó.

Severus busco su libreta y la toco.

—«Si….»—apareció en la libreta—«Mi mamá se quedara algunos días conmigo, lo había olvidado»

James bajo el rostro al leer aquello y asintió. Odiaba que ocurrieran ese tipo de cosas, Odiaba que los momentos que pasaba con su Sev fuesen tan efímeros, nunca podía ser completamente feliz a su lado.

—V-vale…—Dijo desanimado, agarro su ropa y fue hasta el baño para asearse y colocarse su ropa.

Severus se aplicó un hechizo de limpieza y se colocó su ropa, arreglo la cama y espero a  Potter hasta que salió.

—Sev…—Dijo viéndole, James se veía desanimado y entristecido—Yo,….avísame cuando tu madre se marche.

Severus asintió, y le dio un pequeño beso en los labios a James. Salieron juntos del cuarto, Eileen estaba sentada en el brazo del sillón, observándoles.

— ¿Ya te vas, Potter?—Pregunto la mujer viendo a la “pareja” de su hijo.

James asintió.

—He… si, se me olvidaba que tenía que hacer algo importante—Mintió.

Eileen rodo los ojos al escucharle, sabía que mentía. Potter siempre prefería evitarla y era algo que le alegraba, odiaba ver a ese hombre con su hijo, aunque ahora con el estado de Severus… le vería hasta el día de su muerte.

—Oh... vale, que casualidad—Murmuro ella, colocándose de pie—Que te vaya bien.

—G-gracias señora...

Eileen observo como James besaba la mejilla de Severus, y como se acomodaba la túnica para salir.

—Oh por cierto—Murmuro ella viendo al hombre—felicitaciones.

Severus se tensó al escuchar eso, abrió los ojos ligeramente y observo a su madre como si le pidiera de esa forma que no hablara más, Eileen comprendo el mensaje de inmediato.

— ¿Felicitaciones?—Repitió el auror sin entender— ¿De qué?

La mujer pálida mordió sus labios, ¿Cuándo pretendía Severus decirle la verdad al bastardo de Potter?

—He... Quiero decir… me confundí, lo siento—Se excusó con rapidez, mintiendo de la misma forma que el auror. Busco otro tema y hablo nuevamente—S-Sev cielo ¿Cómo te has sentido?—pregunto— ¿Te has sentido mal de nuevo?

James se volteo para ver a severus.

— ¿Haz estado mal desde antes?—Pregunto el ahora angustiado auror— ¿Sev? ¿Desde cuánto te has sentido así? ¿Ya fuiste a san  mugo?

Eileen respiro ruidoso, la habia cagado de nuevo.

—Sev…—Dijo la mujer mirando a su hijo—Sev amor... creo que lo mejor es que le digas.

James miro a la mujer para luego voltear a ver nuevamente a Severus.

— ¿Decirme que?

James se sintió confundido, le estaban ocultando algo. Temió que fuese algo malo ¿Y su Sev estaba enfermo? ¿Enfermo de algo incurable?

—Sev…

—Iré a comprar algo, regresare en algunos minutos—Dijo Eileen agarrando su bolsa, fue hasta la entrada y salió del departamento.

Apenas la mujer salió, Severus sintió como su rostro era agarrado por las manos de James, el hombre frente el lucia preocupado. Se sintió nervioso, sintió su estómago retorcerse. ¿Realmente era necesario decirle que…?

— ¿amor? Sev… ¿E-estas bien?—Pregunto James con voz temblorosa— ¿T-tienes algo? ¿E-este enfermo?

Los labios de Severus temblaron, respiro profundo y agarro la mano de James para entrar nuevamente a la habitación.

—Sev… me estas preocupando—Susurro nervioso.

Severus respiro profundo, tomo asiento en la cama y agarro su libreta. La abrió y toco.

—«No estoy enfermo»—apareció en ella—«Yo pensaba que lo estaba»

James leyó aquello, sintió su corazón acelerarse.

— ¿E-entonces que tienes?—pregunto.

Severus respiro profundo, toco el espacio que estaba junto a él para que James tomara asiento, y este así lo hizo. Se sentó al lado de su amor completamente asustado.

Severus dejo la libreta abierta en su regazo, agarro una de las manos de James y la poso sobre su estómago. El auror le miro a los ojos, observo como su mano tembló, como sus labios lo hicieron.

— ¿S-Sev?—tartamudeo.

—«Estoy embarazado»—apareció en la libreta al tocarla.

James leyó eso, y lo repitió en su mente más de diez veces, ¿embarazado? ¿Severus embarazado? Un bebé… un bebé, severus estaba esperando un bebé, un bebé de…él... un bebé de los dos.

— ¿V-vamos a tener un hijo? Un hijo… ¿N-nuestro? ¿D-de los dos?

Severus asintió, estaba nervioso.

Los labios de James formaron una gran sonrisa, se puso de pie de un salto para hacer luego abrazar a Severus con fuerza y hacer varios giros sobre sus talones.

— ¡Sev! ¡Un bebé!—Grito, las lágrimas comenzaron a bajar con rapidez de los ojos de James, tendría un bebé con Severus, con el amor de su vida. Con su Sev…—Y-yo… y-yo... Sev… ¡te amo!—Murmuro, limpiándose las lágrimas, beso los labios del pelinegro y rio con fuerza—N-no puedo creerlo, un bebé.

Severus sonrió ligeramente, estaba nervioso aunque algo más tranquilo.

—«Uno, no…»—Apareció en la libreta—«Dos»

— ¿Dos?—repitió James sin entender.

—«Son gemelos, imbécil»

James abrió los ojos con fuerza, parecían que estos estaban a punto de salirse de los orbes que les contenían. James llevo su mano hasta su cabeza, y tomo asiento rápidamente.

— ¿D-dos… bebés?—Repitió, James alzo la vista— ¿Tendremos dos hijos, amor?

Severus asintió.

James miro el suelo, las lágrimas salieron con más fuerza, sin control.

— ¿no es una broma, verdad?

Severus suspiro, negó.

—Dos hijos…—Susurro james sonriente—Sev... ¿N-no sabes cuantas veces soñé con esto?—Dijo agarrando sus manos y viéndole—Sev... me has hecho el hombre más feliz del mundo.

Severus mordió sus labios. Sabía que Potter aceptaría a los niños pero sabía que comenzaría a decir locuras y aquello era lo que más temía. No quería verse envuelto en problemas pero… ya era tarde para eso.

James se colocó nuevamente de pie, beso los dedos de Severus y luego beso sus labios.

—Sev… seremos felices, te hare la persona más feliz del mundo.

Severus sintió una extraña sensación al escucharle.

—Severus…Severus, cásate conmigo.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡JAMES LE HA PEDIDO A SEVERUS QUE SE CASEN!  
> ¿LO ACEPTARA?  
> Que opinan  
> 7u7  
> comenten.


	13. Chapter 13

Severus sintió una extraña sensación al escucharle.

—Severus…Severus, cásate conmigo.

El mencionado sintió paralizarse al escuchar lo dicho por el auror, mordió sus labios y soltó el agarre para negar. ¿Casarse? ¿Con Potter? No, no lo haría. No quería hacerlo. Negó y rompió el agarre que este tenía en sus manos.

—Sev…. —murmuro James dolor al notar lo que había hecho—Amor… ahora seremos una familia.

Severus negó, agarro el cuaderno e hizo aparecer una frase en él.

—«Ya tú tienes una, James»

James respiro ruidoso y negó, Si bien era cierto lo que decía el pelinegro había una cosa de la que se olvidaba, él no amaba a Lily,  llego a sentir un profundo cariño por ella… pero nada más, siempre había estado con ella por su hijo, Harry.

—Sev… ¿Esta es tu excusa para que no estemos juntos? ¿Qué deseas entonces? ¿Qué no me divorcie de Lily y sigamos a escondidas como siempre lo hemos hecho?—Pregunto, viéndole a los ojos— ¡DÍMELO! ¡Ya... Ya estoy harto de todo esto, Sev! Harto de vernos a escondidas, harto de no poder estar junto a ti… Sev, ¡No sabes cuantas veces he deseado despertar siempre a tu lado! ¡No sabes cuantas veces he deseado estar contigo, para siempre!

Severus ladeo la mirada al escuchar eso, se sintió aterrorizado. El no quería cambiar nada. El quería seguir igual. No quería llamar la atención, no quería verse envuelto en problemas pero sabía que era imposible eludirlos y necesitaba al menos opacar algunos cuantos.

—«No quiero que abandones a tu familia para que te casas conmigo»—Apareció en la libreta como si se excusara.

James lo leyó y negó.

—Sev… ¿Ahora es por mi familia? —Susurro y agarro el rostro de Severus para verle—Mucho antes de.... Embarazar a Lily, Sev. Yo te había pedido que nos casáramos ¿no lo recuerdas? yo te amo Sev y ya estoy cansado de rodó esto. Quiero ser feliz junto a ti, porque te amo y yo... sé que tú me amas mi amor.

Snape mordió sus labios al escucharle ¿Cómo vencerle? ¿Cómo convencer a Potter que no hiciera todo esto un gran problema? ¡Sí! ¡Estaba esperando un par de bebés pero… ¿Acaso no podía quedar todo aquello entre ellos? ¿En secreto?!

—« ¿No lo entiendes? No quiero problemas con nadie»—Hizo aparece en la libreta esperando convencer a Potter con eso, pero sabía que aquello era inútil.

—-Lily siempre ha sabido que te amo Sev... si le dijera que quiero estar contigo no le sorprendería nada... Sev... Ya no huyas más, ya es hora que... los dos estamos juntos, juntos para siempre. Juntos para formar nuestra familia...—Murmuro, besando sus labios y abrazándole—Por favor mi amor, por favor…

Severus sintió como Potter le abrezaba, como si se aferrara a él. No sabía que pensar ni que decir ni cómo actuar. Tendría dos hijos.. Dos hijos con Potter. Dos hijos con el hombre que…

—«¿Y qué les vas a decir a Lily, Potter? Oh, mira, Lily me he estado acostándose con Snape desde que salimos de Hogwarts y resulta que ahora está embarazado. No quiero que malpienses esto, pero quiero el divorcio ¿Vale? No culpes a Sev, él no tiene la culpa de nada»—Le empujo y alzo el cuaderno para leyera aquello.

James frunció el ceño, se sentía a punto de llorar por todo aquello. ¿Por qué severus no quería aceptar una vida con él? ¡¿Por qué?!

— ¿ENTONCES TENGO QUE TENERTE A TI Y A MIS HIJOS ESCONDIDOS?—Grito enojado, cansado de aquello. El solo quería ser feliz con Severus y con sus dos hijos— ¿TENGO QUE ESCONDERLOS? ¿TAMBIÉN ME PEDIRAS QUE NO LOS REGISTRE BAJO MI APELLIDO?

Severus sintió como James apretaba el agarre en sus brazos. Las lágrimas comenzaron a bajar rápidamente del rostro de James. Sus mejillas estaban rojas y sus ojos igual.

—¡YA DEJA ESO! SEV.. AMOR ESCUCHA AMOR... LLEVAMOS TODO ESTE TIEMPO JUNTOS, YO.. TE AMO TANTO, SEV TE AMO DEMASIADO Y AHORA CON TODO ESTO. SEREMOS UNA FAMILIA Y DEBEMOS ESTAR JUNTOS.

Severus mordió sus labios al escucharle. Pocas habían sido las veces en las que James le había gritado, pocas eran las veces en la que James se había comportado así con él. Sabía que... bueno, era justo. Lo merecía, tal vez estaba pagando todos los problemas y burlas que le habia hecho al auror que tenía frente a él.

James respiro profundo y soltó a Severus para limpiar sus lágrimas.

—Por favor…—Susurro agarrando una de sus manos y besándole, James se arrodillo frente a Severus—Por favor, por favor, por favor, mi amor. Seamos felices…

Los labios de Severus temblaron, la libreta cayo el suelo. ¿Cómo podía escapar de eso? Él no quería… estar atado a nadie.

—James…. —Murmuro una voz. Eileen habia observado todo aquello—Potter, de pie.

James así lo hizo. Limpio sus lágrimas y trato de centrarle. Trato de centrarla sus lágrimas y su llanto.

—James—Dijo Eileen entrando al cuarto— ¿Por qué no vas a Diagon y consigues un elfo para Severus?—Pidió—Lo necesitara.

El auror miro al hombre de piel pálida. Respiro profundo y asintió, le dio un rápido beso en la mejilla y salió de la habitación, dejando a Severus con su madre.

— ¿No crees que ya se ha humillado lo suficiente ante ti, Severus?—Pregunto Eileen, agarrando la libreta del suelo y entregándosela— ¿Qué quieres Sev? ¿Tú que quieres?

Snape agarro la libreta y tomo asiento en la cama.

—«No sé de qué hablas»—Apareció en ella.

— ¿No sabes?—Repitió Eileen y rio—Severus… Tendrás dos hijos con James, y escúchame. Aunque no es mi agrado él tiene razón, amor... Severus ¡Potter siempre ha estado enamorado de ti! ¡Siempre Severus! mira… mira todos estos años, él ha estado aquí contigo y tú con él. ¿Cuántas veces te lo ha propuesto ya? ¿Cuántas veces te ha suplicado que te cases con él?

—«Tiene familia»

— ¿Ahora si te interesa?—Le cuestiono su madre— ¿Y antes? ¿Cuándo eran jóvenes? Recuerdo que Potter fue hasta nuestra casa a pedirle tu mano a Tobías, Severus... pero tú le dijiste que no.

Severus sintió como su cuerpo se hundía en el colchón.

—«Mamá….»—Apareció en la libreta.

Eileen negó.

—Sev… ¿tú lo quieres?—Pregunto a su hijo, viéndole a los ojos— ¿Tu amas a James?

Severus ladeo la vista.

—«No...»—Apareció como respuesta—«No lo amo»

— ¿Seguro de eso?—Pregunto—Entonces… Si no lo amas ¿Por qué has estado todos estos años con él? ¿Por qué, Severus? ¡Vamos! ¡Sé que has tenido pretendientes masculinos y femeninos! Pero tu… siempre lo has escogido a él ¿No es así? siempre has escogido a James sobre todos.

Severus cerró su libreta sin responder aquello. No le gustaba pensar en ese tipo de cosas.

Eileen suspiro.

—Ya no podrás salir de esta, Severus. Es hora que conformes una familia—Le dijo—Y tu familia es con James Potter.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah verga vergaaa  
> XD ¿Que creen que sucedera?


	14. Chapter 14

Severus gruño al sentir varias patadas en su interior, se agarró ligeramente de James mientras acariciaba su abultado vientre, ya tenía seis meses de embarazo y aquella enorme barriga le hacía desesperar. Se cansaba más rápido y siempre su cuerpo dolía, dormía incomodo entre otras cosas que no quería recordar pero… se tranquilizaba, eran sus bebés después de todo.

— ¿Estas bien?—Preguntó James ligeramente preocupado al ver a Severus fruncir el ceño— ¿Te duele algo, Sev?

Severus negó, y continúo caminando junto a Potter. Ambos estaban en Hogsmeade, el pueblo estaba vacío y estaban casi de incognitos. Tenía un grueso abrigo color negro con capucha, y una bufanda que ocultaba la mitad de su rostro, guantes y botas.

James estaba portando su informe de auror, con una túnica más ligera.

— ¿Quieres sentarte?—Sugirió James a Severus— ¿Se están moviendo?

Severus asintió.

James sonrió, se acercaron al bosque que estaba cercano a la casa de los gritos y tomaron asiento en una de las bancas que estaban allí para observar la edificación.  Severus odiaba ese lugar, allí había perdido su voz.

—Ya todo está cubierto de nieve—Murmuro James viendo todo el lugar, una capa gruesa de nieve cubría el suelo de todo aquel terreno—Ya navidad está cerca.

Severus suspiro al escucharle.

Navidad estaba cerca, fin de año también y con eso, enero el mes en el que James se separaría de Lily. Había logrado convencer a Potter de algo al verse incapaz de aludir aquella problemática. James se divorciaría de Lily justo al comenzar el año, para que su hijo pudiera pasar la última navidad con su familia completa. En enero, se llevaría el proceso de divorcio, y James iría a vivir con él pero no se casarían inmediatamente, ambos se enlazarían una vez y los bebes nacieran, para así no verse tan envuelto en todo aquello.

El hijo de Potter se quedaría con Lily y listo, tal vez lo vería uno que otro día pero nada más.

—Está haciendo mucho frió—James se colocó de pie, frotando sus manos con rapidez para adquirir algo de calor—Regresemos a casa, Sev. No quiero que te enfermes por esto.

Severus fue ayudado por James a ponerse de pie. Había salido a petición de Potter y de su madre, la cual se había entrometido en su vida sentimental sin pedirle ni siquiera permiso.

***********************

Sirius tuvo que ocultar su sorpresa y su presencia al ser testigo de aquello. ¿James? ¿Aquel hombre era james? Susurro para si en su interior. Había ido casualmente a Hogsmeade para comprar algunas cosas a Remus pero nunca pensó encontrarse a su mejor amigo allí con…alguien más.

Se escondió con cuidado mientras trataba de afinar el oído y escuchar lo que decía, no podía ver quien era la persona que le acompañaba, estaba abrigada completamente.

— ¿Quieres que te compre algo de chocolate caliente antes de irnos? ¿O cerveza de mantequilla, Sev?—Pregunto el auror—Creo que... Mejor chocolate caliente.

Sirius mordió sus labios con fuerza ¿Snape? ¿Snape era esa persona? Pero ¿Cómo? Físicamente estaba distinto, su estómago estaba enorme y...

—A los bebés le agradara más el chocolate, amor—Susurro James a Severus mientras se detenían en un pequeño puestico, pidieron dos vasos de chocolate caliente y cuando se les fue servido continuaron caminando—El alcohol les hará mal.

Severus suspiro, se detuvo y bajo su bufanda para poder beber y allí Sirius le observo por completo, realmente esa persona era Snape, Severus Snape…estaba…

—Embarazado—Susurro sin creerlo, su cerebro entro en conflicto. Los bebes... ¿Bebés? ¿Cuántos eran? ¿Los bebés de Snape eran de...? trago ruidoso, se sintió confundido y asustado ¿Realmente? ¿James que pensaba? ¿Qué significaba todo eso? No quería sacar conclusiones apresuradas por todo aquello pero... Su amigo no podía estar engañando a su esposa, su amigo… su familia ¡Harry acaba de regresar de Hogwarts y él estaba allí con Snape!

Observo como Snape terminaba de beber el chocolate y como se marchaba junto a James. Cuando se aseguró que no estaban salió de su escondite y negó. ¿Qué estaba pasando? Se preguntó, quiso jalarse de su cabello ¿debería enfrentar a James y preguntarle? ¿Debería decirle a Lily lo que acaba de ver?

No sabía.

No sabía qué hacer con lo todo aquello.

******************************************

Lily sonrió al terminar de servir la mesa y sentarse en una de las sillas para comenzar a cenar con su familia, su hijo estaba allí, James estaba allí y ella… su familia.  James aún dormía en el cuarto de huéspedes pero era algo de lo que Harry aún no se había enterado. El y James aún no se hablaban mucho pero estaban haciendo un esfuerzo por su hijo Harry.

—Todo esta delicioso, mamá—Murmuró Harry cuando comenzó a comer las chuletas y puré de papas que su madre había preparado—Extrañaba esto.

Lily sonrió, comenzó a comer mientras observaba sutilmente a James el cual hacia lo mismo pero con más lentitud. Se preguntó a donde habría ido hoy, sabía que le habían dado algunas semanas de vacaciones para pasar aquellos días con su familia pero… aquel día James no había estado en la casa, al igual que otros. Se perdía días enteros y algunas veces ni regresaba a dormir.

— ¿Ustedes...?—preguntó Harry con cautela viendo a sus padres, acaba de llegar aquel día en la mañana— ¿Todo…todo está bien?

Lily miró a James, pero este no dijo nada así que ella asintió.

—Claro que si amor...—Murmuró ella.

Harry asintió sin verse muy convencido, su padre no había saludado a su madre cuando llego, ni le haba besado ni nada por el estilo y todo aquello le hacía desconfiar, además que… su madre se veía triste.

La cena termino y Harry ayudo a su madre a lavar los platos mientras James suplicaba que aquel mes pasara rápido para estar finalmente con su Sev.

***********************************

— ¿Podemos hablar?—Preguntó Sirius al aparecer en la casa de James a la mañana siguiente. —Quiero hablar algo importante contigo.

James enarco una ceja al escucharle, acomodo sus lentes y agarro su abrigo.

— ¿Hablaremos aquí?—Preguntó el auror a su amigo— ¿o en otro lugar?

—En otro lugar—respondió Sirius, james asintió y aviso a Harry que saldría junto a Sirius para que le dijera a Lily.

***********************************

Una lechuza entro por la ventana de la cocina mientras Harry y Lily se encontraban en ella. La lechuza dejo caer una serie de cartas sobre la mesa y sin chistar se marchó nuevamente sin esperar reposo o recompensa.

Lily estiro su mano interesada, miro el sobre.

—Gringotts—Dijo la mujer pelirroja al leer y ver el sello, abrió la carta y comenzó a leer.

Harry agarro otra carta, eran tres en total. No la abrió aunque la curioso.

—Pero que…. —Susurró Lily, Harry alzo la vista al escuchar a su madre.

— ¿Pasa algo mamá?—Preguntó el al ver como su madre fruncía el ceño, Lily estaba molesta— ¿Mamá?—repitió.

La pelirroja dejo leer y abrió otro sobre, lo leyó con rapidez, sintiendo la rabia recorrer su cuerpo, sintiendo las lágrimas comenzando a fluir.

— ¿T-tu padre donde está, Harry?—Preguntó Lily controlándose, lo que acaba de leer. Lo que acaba de leer necesitaba que se le fuese explicado ¿Por qué James pagaba las cuentas de Snape? ¿Por qué James le pasaba dinero a Snape? ¿Por qué James habia abierto una cuenta a Snape? ¿Por qué era ahora que se enteraba de todo esto?

—No, no ha llegado—Respondió Harry viendo a su madre— ¿Mamá? ¿Estás bien?—Pregunto.

Los labios de Lily temblaron, la hoja se arrugo ligeramente. Lily se colocó bruscamente de pie y guardo una de las cartas en el bolsillo del pantalón que llevaba puesto.

— ¿Mamá?—Repitió Harry, mientras salía de la cocina y seguía a su madre, la cual subió al segundo piso de la casa y buscaba un abrigo— ¿mamá a dónde vas?

Lily  volvió las manos en puño, las lágrimas inundaban sus ojos y su rostro estaba enrojecido.

—Iré…a ver a Snape.

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡PELEA!  
> ¡PELEA!
> 
> KSKLDJS  
> ¿que creen que sucederá?


	15. Chapter 15

Harry agarro la mano de su madre al ver las intenciones de esta, sintió aquel jalón característico de la aparición, de un momento a otro aparecieron en un callejón estrecho. Su madre no le dijo al ver la imprudencia que había hecho, Harry necesitaba saber por qué su madre estaba alterada. Necesitaba tranquilizarla y al ver y enterarse de la situación calmarla para que no cometiera una locura.

— ¿A dónde vamos mamá?—Preguntó el al ya salir de aquel callejón, siguieron por el andén topándose con muchos muggles que iban y venían. Lily no respondió nada, sino que se detuvo al ver nombre de un edificio.

Lily entro y respiró profundo, un vigilante estaba en un pequeño cubículo, este se colocó de pie al ver a la mujer pelirroja.

— ¿Señora?—Le llamo— ¿Busca alguien?

Lily miro al hombre y asintió.

—Si…. —Susurro ella—Un amigo vive aquí, o eso creo. El me dio el número de su apartamento pero lo perdí y lo olvide.

El vigilante asintió.

— ¿Puede decirme cual es el nombre de este?—Le pregunto—Yo podría decirle en que apartamento esta.

Lily asintió y sonrió.

—Su nombre es Severus Snape—Le dijo— ¿Si vive aquí? Espero no haberme equivocado de nombre—Murmuro fingiendo vergüenza.

El vigilante reviso rápidamente en su lista.

—Sí, aquí esta, El Señor Severus Snape vive en el apartamento 108, queda en el tercer piso.

—Oh... ¿enserio?—Lily sintió su corazón latir con más fuerza, habia deseado que todo aquello fuese una mentira, un error pero no era así… ¡Snape realmente estaba viviendo allí! Viviendo y recibiendo dinero de James...—Gracias, él ya sabe que estoy cerca no es necesario que me anuncie.

El Vigilante asintió, pero aun así la hizo firmar junto a Harry en un libro de visitas. Después de eso subieron las escaleras, y Lily busco con rapidez el apartamento hasta que lo encontró.

Saco su varita, y murmuro un Alohomora, la cerradura giro y escucho varios “clics” hasta que la puerta se abrió ante ella.

— ¿Mamá...?—Susurró Harry tratando ver lo que estaba adentro— ¿Qué...?

Lily ignoró a su hijo, dio algunos pasos entrando al apartamento, no era tan grande ni tan pequeño, además que se encontró a Snape dormido en un sofá frente a ella. A Snape dormido protegiendo su enorme vientre.

—Embarazo—Dijo ella, sintió sus ojos arder. Las pruebas estaban allí. Snape estaba embarazado y estaba segura que ese niño que llevaba dentro de era James. Se contuvo de gritar, si no, que agarro un vaso con agua que estaba en una mesita frente al dormido y lo arrojo sobre su rostro, despertándole.

—Mamá…—Susurró Harry con preocupación al ver su actitud.

El hombre embarazado despertó sobresaltado al sentir el agua y la humedad en él, alzo el rostro y encontró frente a él y Lily y tras ella a su hijo Harry Potter.

Severus se colocó de pie como pudo,  se sentía cansado y fatigado. Los gemelos no le dejaban descansar con tranquilidad, además... Evans estaba frente a él y sabia las razones por la que estaba allí completamente furiosa.

— ¿Dormiste bien, Severus?—Preguntó la mujer viéndole, Lily se atrevió a sonreír—No sabía lo de tu embarazo… Felicidades—susurró—Veo que James te follo lo suficientemente bien para embarazarte o... ¿Fue una decisión de ambos tener un hijo?

Harry escucho con asombro lo dicho por su madre ¿su padre… su padre la estaba engañando?

—Quise creer que todo era mentira, me entere por simple casualidad sabes, hoy, enviaron cada uno de los movimientos de la cuenta de James, porque Gringotts los envió hacia la casa en vez de su oficina.

Harry vio al hombre al cual su madre hablaba. Era el mismo hombre que habia visto meses atrás en el callejón del diagon, hombre con el cual su padre había hablado.

—Nunca me equivoque…—Las lágrimas comenzaron a salir sin interrupción de los ojos de Lily—Lo sabía... Lo sabía, James nunca logro superarte—Susurro viéndole con odio— ¿Desde cuándo él y tu andan jugando a la casita feliz?—Pregunto—Anda dime…—dijo y entonces sin poder evitarlo río—Ah... cierto, no puedes hablar porque eres un maldito mudo.

Lily alzo su brazo y abofeteo a Snape con fuerza haciéndole tambalear.

— ¡Mamá!—Grito Harry, se acercó a ella y trato de alejarla de ese hombre—Mamá… no es correcto que...

— ¿No es correcto que?—Dijo viendo a Harry, Lily estaba enrojecida por la rabia— ¿No es correcto que este aquí? ¡Este mudo de mierda está destruyendo a nuestro familia!—Dijo viendo a Harry y señalando a Snape.

Harry respiro ruidosa al escucharla.

—Mamá escucha...

—Así que aquí es donde vives… ¿Cuándo te  compro James este lugar?—Preguntó ella, sin escuchar a su hijo—Vivir sin trabajar, que genial ¿Eh?—Susurró ella con rencor—viviendo aquí para que James te follara cuando quisiera mientras su esposa y su hijo le esperaban en casa.. ¿Nunca pensaste en eso?

Severus frunció el rostro al escucharla. Odiaba el hecho de no poder hablar, además que su libreta estaba en su habitación y no iría a buscarla. Su mejilla le dolía, aquella perra…

— ¿Amo...?—Una elfina apareció justo a un lado de Severus, Susy observo como la mejilla de su amo estaba enrojecida y por lo que parecía quedaría un horrible moretón allí— ¿Amo que…que está pasando?

— ¡Una elfina!—Dijo Lily a verla—No vives mal Snape, nada mal… follar te ha dado todo esto, ¿seguro que no follas con otros aparte de James?

Harry observo el rostro del hombre, vio cómo se fruncía el ceño y luego soltó una pequeña risita que le hizo erizar.

Lily guardo silencio, Snape miro a la elfina y le hizo una seña, esta se despareció y sin demorar ni siquiera un segundo apareció nuevamente con un cuaderno, Snape lo abrió y lo estiro en dirección hacia Lily.

—«hasta ahora solo me he follado a James, aunque tengo que admitir que una vez estuve a punto de follar con alguien más, pero le guardo fidelidad a la polla me da de comer ¿Por qué tanto enojo con esto? ¿Acaso llevas tiempo sin follar con james?»—Apareció y Lily leyó todo con rapidez.—«Ah… es cierto,  le da asco follarte»

—Eres un maldito cínico…—Susurro ella.

—«Sigo sin entender que haces aquí»—apareció—« ¿Por qué le andas pidiendo explicaciones a la persona que tu esposo se folla? No es culpa mía que James no te amé»

Las manos de Lily picaron, se le vio la intención de abofetearle nuevamente, Snape ladeo el rostro para poner la otra mejilla pero Harry detuvo a su madre en ese momento.

— ¡Suéltame!—Grito, trato de apartar a su hijo pero Harry enterró con fuerza las uñas en el brazo de su madre— ¡Que me sueltes maldita sea!—grito y miro a Snape— ¡Voy a matarte maldito hijo de puta!—La pelirroja comenzó a llorar— ¡te odio! ¡Te odio!

—«Yo no te odio a ti… »—apareció en la libreta—«Mírate… que miserable y mediocre te ves ¿Qué haces aquí? James es quien me folla, james es tu marido. Yo no lo soy Evans. ¿Sabes algo? Pronto… yo también seré un Potter»

Lily tembló, logro soltarse de Harry y abofetear nuevamente a Snape. Le agarro de la brazos haciéndole soltar la libreta y enterró sus uñas en sus brazos.

—¿Te sientes orgulloso de eso? ¿Ah? Eres una porquería de persona, no te importo enredarte con James a pesar de que él y yo tenemos un hijo. —Susurró con odio—¡eres un maldito hijo de perra! ¡Eres un maldito oportunista!

Snape rodo los ojos nuevamente y aunque la violencia no era algo que le gustaba aplicar le devolvió el favor, abofeteo a Evans con toda la fuerza que pudo, tanto que esta  cayo sentada en el suelo frente a él.

 

 

Harry se acercó a su madre y le ayudo a ponerse de pie, la vio sacar su varita nuevamente y apuntar al hombre pero él se interpuso y se colocó frente a ella.

—Mamá…—Susurró el viéndole—mamá… regresemos a casa.

Lily gruñó

—quítate, Harry.

—No. —Sentencio el chico—Él tiene razón madre—Murmuro viéndola, su madre estaba cegada por la rabia—yo tampoco entiendo que haces aquí...  La única persona que te tiene que dar explicaciones es papá.

— ¿Entonces tengo que dejar que me pisotee? ¡Está destruyendo nuestra familia!

—Papá lo hizo...—Le recordó—Y si papá ha estado todo este tiempo con él porque tiene sus motivos—Le dijo—No tienes que venir aquí y abofetearle, ¿No lo ves madre? Esta embarazado, ese niño... o niña es mi hermano.

Lily bajo su varita.

—Le estas defendiendo.

—Estoy diciéndote la verdad, estoy tratando que entres en razón. ¿Qué ibas hacer? ¿Lo ibas a matar?—Pregunto a su madre—Le haz pegado dos veces, sin ponerte a pensar cómo afectaría eso a su hijo.

Severus enarco una ceja algo sorprendido al escucharle, el que el hijo de Potter le “defendiera” le había impresionado ligeramente, no esperaba algo así por parte de un chico adolecente, los Gryffindors eran impulsivos y nunca pensaban.

—No puedo creerlo—Lily limpio sus lágrimas olvidándose de Snape por aquellos segundos—Esa hombre, Harry... ese hombre está destruyendo la relación de tu padre y yo tenemos.

—Es relación ya se destruyó, Madre—Susurro viéndola—Se fracturo, y si se hizo fue por el algo.

Lily negó, el escuchar a su hijo le decepcionada.

— ¿Estas de parte de él?—Pregunto ella a Harry— ¿O caso tú también estas harto de mí?

—No estoy diciendo eso, mamá—Se apresuró a decir—Tu no debes...

— ¿No debo que?—Le grito— ¡¿No debo salvar mi familia!?

Harry suspiro, su madre aún continuaba alterada.

—Regresemos a casa, Mamá—pidió Harry viéndole—regresemos a casa, por favor.

Lily miro a su hijo, se sintió traicionada por él.

—Ya no tengo casa—murmuro Lily con voz contenida—Tu padre nunca amo… y ahora.. con esto—Dijo viendo el vientre de Snape—se separara de mi sin chistar.

Lily bajo la vista, las lágrimas cayeron sin control y dejando a Harry en ese lugar, se desapareció.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Nuevo capitulo!  
> ¿que creen que sucederá ahora?  
> Lily se ha ido y la a armado.  
> Lily ha dejado a Harry en el apartamento de Snape..  
> ¿como creen que actuara James al enterarse que Lily ha golpeado a su amor?
> 
> Nos leemos pronto!  
> Bye♥


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Nuevo capitulo!  
> Gracias por sus comentarios y kudos y_y  
> ♥

Harry trago ruidoso al ver que su madre le había abandonado allí, se sintió casi petrificado. Él no había actuado mal ¿o sí? Escucho un suspiro tras el así que sin saber que hacer se volteo y observo el hombre de piel pálida, el cual había tomado asiento en el sofá en el cual había estado durmiendo.

—Susy… Susy le traerá algo para que se seque amo—Murmuró la elfina yéndose de la sala, chasqueo sus dedos cerrando también de esa forma la puerta.

¿Qué debía hacer? No sabía cómo regresar a casa, no sabía desaparecerse aún. Se quedó de pie viendo al hombre, la elfina regreso con una toalla y Snape el agarro para limpiarle, Susy la elfina le observo.

—He…—Murmuró ella y luego observo a su amo— ¿Lo expulso, amo Severus?—preguntó.

Severus seco su rostro y mientras secaba su cabello le hizo una seña a Susy para que se fuera, esta asintió pero antes de irse hizo otra pregunta:

— ¿Quiera que le traiga un ungüento amo?—Preguntó viendo el moretón en su mejilla.

Severus negó y la elfina se marchó. Snape observo al chico, el pobre parecía perdido y en cierto sentido el también lo estaba. Palmoteo el sofá para que Potter tomara asiento, se sentía enfermo verle de pie.

Harry se acercó y tomo asiento algo nervioso, Snape estiro su mano tratando de agarrar el cuaderno pero el chico fue más rápido y se lo entrego.

—«Gracias» —apareció al Severus abrirlo—« ¿No estás enojado?»

Harry miró al hombre, y se preguntó si la palidez de su piel era normal.

—He...¿Sí?—Dijo sin saber que responder—No sé qué hacer…

Severus negó y suspiro.

 —«Pensé que eras un idiota, pero eres bastante inteligente, Potter»—apareció en la libreta y Harry lo leyó—« ¿No sabes aparecerte en casa?

Harry se sintió ligeramente ofendido pero no le dio tanta importancia a aquello—No...—Le respondió—No sé cómo llegar y además mamá... ella piensa que...

—«Está enojada, es normal que actúe así, aunque bueno… tú tienes más cabeza que ella en este momento, cuando crees que algo es de la forma que te lo imaginas no darás razón a nadie. Para tu madre yo soy el culpable»

Harry se removió nervioso en el sofá, estaba hablando con el amante de su padre sin saber siquiera donde se encontraba su madre o que locura esta podría hacer.

—Tu… ¿Papá y tu desde cuando se conocen?

Severus suspiro al escuchar esa pregunta, se acomodó aún mejor  llevo su mano hasta su estómago acariciándoselo al sentir los movimientos en su interior.

—«Desde que entramos a Hogwarts le conozco, aunque nunca nos llevamos bien, yo iba a Slytherin y el a Gryffindor. Yo... bueno, Lily y yo éramos amigos vivíamos en la misma calle así que cuando los dos recibimos nuestras cartas de Hogwarts fue lo mejor éramos muy apegados y como Potter “parecía” estar enamorado de Lily me hacía bromas porque pensaba que yo estaba enamorado de ella. Tu madre y yo tuvimos un problema en quinto año gracias a tu padre, ese mismo año Sirius Black me hizo una bonita broma y termine con la garganta destruida porque un licántropo casi me la arranca»

Harry abrió los ojos con sorpresa al escuchar aquello ¿su padrino? ¿Su padrino había...?

— ¿Q-que?—Susurró sin creerlo— ¿Por culpa de el tu…?

—«Tu padre me salvo»—apareció en el cuaderno—«después de eso las bromas no volvieron a ocurrir, casi me atraso un año por culpa de eso pero no, tu padre después de eso trato de volverse mi amigo, yo le ignoraba hasta que finalmente le permití hablarme, en séptimo año él y yo tuvimos un… ¿noviazgo? Nos graduamos de Hogwarts y el… bueno, me pidió que me casara con el»

Harry escucho atentamente todo aquello, mordió sus labios y pregunto:

— ¿Y aceptaste?

Severus negó.

—«No me casaría con el tipo que comenzó a hacerme bromas en el colegio»—le contó.

—Mi papá te amaba, te ama. —Le dijo Harry viéndole.

Snape recostó su espalda al sofá.

 _—«Lo sé»_ —Respondió en la libreta—«Yo… bueno, nunca acepte. Tu padre entro en una especie de depresión, no supe como pero Lily quedo embarazada. James no quería casarse con ella aunque obviamente se haría responsable de ti… su hijo, pero sus padres un poco antes de morir le suplicaron que se casara con la chica que le daría un hijo y que dejara atrás al mudo que le ignoraba»—apareció—«James se casó con Lily y terminamos nuestra relación, yo seguí con mi vida o al menos eso intente, trate de buscar trabajo pero sin voz se me hizo difícil, Dumbledore me dio un trabajo de consolación, tiempo después tu padre me busco y ….—Severus movió una de sus manos como si hiciera un gesto con ella—aquí estamos»

Harry asintió, la poca rabia que sentía por su padre casi desapareció, le hubiese gustado que este hubiese sido algo más honesto con su madre pero... al recordar las cosas dichas por ella hace minutos atrás le confirmo que su madre siempre estuvo al tanto de los sentimientos de su padre hacia Snape.

Harry observo la mejilla amoreteada de Snape, se sintió avergonzado por su madre. Siempre le había admirado, siempre le había parecido una persona inteligente, capaz de saber actuar en la situación que se le presentara pero… Así no fue.

La puerta del apartamento se abrió, Harry observo a su padre. Aunque este no le miraba a él y ni a Snape. Su padre se estaba observando en ese momento su mano.

— ¿Qué diablos...?—Susurró James viendo uno de sus dedos—el anillo de…—alzo la mirada y abrió los ojos al ver a Harry allí— ¿Hijo?—murmuró confuso, y asustado— ¿tú que…?

—Papá…—Harry se colocó de pie— ¿No encontraste a mamá en,…?

— ¿Qué haces aquí, Harry?—Preguntó  preocupado, cerró la puerta y se acercó al sofá, observo el rostro amoreteado de Severus, de inmediato frunció el ceño— ¿Sev…mi amor quien te hizo eso?

Harry se removió nervioso al escucharle.

—Mamá… ella leyó algo del Gringotts y vino hacia aquí, no sé como pero mamá golpeo al Señor Snape, estaba molesta al descubrir que tenías un… alguien más y cuando entro y le vio en ese estado, ella enloqueció—Le contó con tristeza—la trate de calmar pero dijo un montón de cosas y me dejo aquí.

James escucho atentamente, sintió furia al escuchar aquello. Lily había golpeado a su Sev, a su amor... a su futuro esposo.

—Tu… ¿no estás enojado conmigo?—preguntó con cautela a su hijo.

—Si —Respondió Harry viéndole—Si y no, estoy molesto por tu poca sinceridad, papá. Si tenías a alguien más, tenías que habérselo dicho.

James asintió, miro apenado a su hijo.

—Harry yo se lo iba a decir pero… aún no—le dijo, viéndole—Yo... Severus y yo acordamos que te diría todo en enero, quería que esta fuera la última navidad con tu madre, tu y yo reunidos como familia ¿Comprendes?—Le contó—Lo de Gringotts… No sé qué habrá ocurrido.

Harry escucho a su padre, tomo asiento nuevamente, sintiendo la mirada de ambos hombres sobre él.

— ¿No sabes donde esta mamá?—preguntó a su padre con preocupación—ella se marchó de aquí...

—No sé dónde este, yo… estaba hablando con Sirius y cuando llegue aquí el anillo de…—miró su mano—el anillo de mi matrimonio con Lily desapareció.

—«Rompió su matrimonio contigo, se quitó el anillo»—apareció en el cuaderno severus lo estiro para que lo leyera—«estaba algo alterada deberías hablar con ella»

James asintió, miro a su hijo.

—Tu... ¿quieres regresar a casa

Harry asintió, se colocó de pie de nuevo y miro al hombre embarazado—Hasta luego, señor Snape—Le dijo—eh... debería quitarse el moretón de su mejilla, disculpe por lo que le hizo mi madre.

Severus le sonrió ligeramente.

—«de cierta forma, me lo merecía»

*******************************

James abrió la puerta de la casa al aparecer con su hijo en la entrada de esta.

— ¿Lily?—Llamo en voz alta a la que era... o fue su esposa— ¿Lily estas aquí?

Silencio.

Nadie respondió.

— ¿Lily?…—Exclamo, entro con Harry y cerró la puerta. Su hijo fue hasta la cocina y busco pero no le encontró, ambos subieron al cuarto, encontraron la puerta de la habitación en la que en algún momento Lily y James compartieron, abierta.

Al entrar, observaron como las puertas y gavetas estaban abiertas, el closet y cada uno de los lugares en los cuales Lily tenía sus cosas estaban vacíos. La mujer se había marchado. Sobre la mesita de noche había una pequeña nota. James la agarro, observo la letra irregular de la mujer y leyó.

_"A pesar de mis miedos, siempre tuve la verdad frente a mis ojos. Siempre le amaste a él y nunca me amaste a mí. Te casaste conmigo por nuestro hijo, ya que lo único que siempre te ha importado en esta vida es Snape. Bien, ahora que lo he descubierto, ahora que he visto y confirmado que mi vida siempre ha sido una mentira, que la felicidad en la cual vivía era una burbuja que explotaría tarde o temprano,  me marcho, te dejare atrás y esta vez buscare ser feliz, de encontrar alguien que me ame solo a mí, nuestro hijo, estará mejor contigo por que el también me ha traicionado"_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lily se ha marcho, no acepto que Harry tuviera razón.  
> Esta dolida y prefirió abandonar a su hijo por que este no compartía su rencor.  
> Así que ahora Harry le tocara irse a vivir con su padre y su padrastro.  
> ¿Creen que Harry pueda ver a Sev como un papá? y pueda llamarle Papá Sev?  
> Yo si quierpo ;v;  
> Harry pasara la navidad con Sev y James!
> 
>  
> 
> PDT: Este domingo subiré una actualización de sobreviviendo y el viaje al pasado!  
> PDT2: Se me ha ocurrido otro fics mas Snames (tengo una lista de ya inventados pero pronto lo subiré cuando finalice algunos de estos)  
> PDT3: pronto subiré una mini historia Snarry que ya tengo escrita. Solo serán 6 Caps!  
> PDT4: y_y pronto actualizare dominándolo   
> Gracias por sus votos y comentarios  
> ¡Bye!


	17. Chapter 17

Severus terminó de aplicar el ungüento sobre sus mejillas  justamente cuando la puerta del apartamento se abrió nuevamente, se encontraba en la habitación motivo por el cual le toco salir de este y observar al recién llegado. Eran de nuevo Potter y su hijo, enarco la ceja al ver al chico con los ojos rojos y como James cargaba lo que parecían ser dos maletines. Mordió ligeramente sus labios mientras se preguntaba el porqué de eso.

James le miró y sonrió ligeramente.

—He… Sev—Susurró—B-bueno, Sev… Harry se quedara con nosotros a partir de hoy.

Severus solo asintió, aunque quería saber las razones de lo mismo. ¿Es que acaso Evans no quería quedarse con su hijo? ¿O estaba resentida con el chico porque le defendió a él?

—Lily se marchó, rompió nuestro matrimonio—Murmuró, tratando de no mostrarse tan alegre por lo último que había dicho— solo dejo una nota, ella… piensa que Harry le traiciono al defenderte a ti, mi amor.

Severus asintió de nuevo y suspiró. Seguramente el chico estaba destrozado y en ese momento no sabía cómo actuar frente a él.  También había un pequeño problema, el departamento en el que vivía era pequeño y solo había un cuarto, bueno, habían dos pero el otro era más pequeño y allí guardaba algunos utensilios viejos, y también dormía la elfina allí, tal vez podían agrandar aquella habitación con magia.

James poso las maletas sobre una mesa junto a la pared e hizo que Harry se sentara.

— ¿Quieres un té, campeón?—Le preguntó viéndole— ¿algo?

Harry negó, no podía creer lo que su madre había hecho. Dejarle. Dejarle porque no aceptaba que el había actuado con razón frente a ella, él no apoyaba la violencia y menos hacia una persona en un estado tan delicado. Se apresuró a sacar conclusiones y no espero a hablar con su padre. Harry miró a su progenitor, no estaba molesto con él, su padre había creado un plan para finalizar el matrimonio con madre en buenos términos, incluso sacrificaría aquella navidad para que el mismo pudiera compartir su última navidad en familia.

Su madre.

¿Dónde estaría?

Las lágrimas comenzaron a salir sin control nuevamente de sus ojos, Severus trago ruidoso y decidió irse a la cocina, preparo el mismo un rápido té y regreso a la sala, tomó asiento en el sofá junto al chico y le entrego la taza. Harry le miro y Severus le sonrió ligeramente.

El chico de lentes circulares agarró la taza de té y con cuidado bebió de esta, su padre estaba frente a él sentado en el suelo mirándole y Severus sentado a su lado observándole de igual forma.  Bebió a pequeños sorbos hasta que termino completamente, respiró profundo y limpio sus lágrimas, sintió como su espalda era acariciada, miro a su lado era Snape quien lo hacía.

Era algo extraño, estar siendo consolado en ese momento por el <amante> de tu padre por el hecho de que tu madre te habia abandonado. Los labios de Harry temblaron nuevamente pero se recostó contra Snape, acurrucándose con cuidado sobre su pecho sin ejercer mucha presión sobre su estómago.

Severus miró a James mientras continuaba con las caricias en la espalda del chico. James le sonrió a futuro esposo, y estiro una de sus manos para apretar y sostener la de Harry.

—Yo… nunca te abandonare, Harry—Le dijo a su hijo—Sé que… tal vez no actué de la forma correcta pero yo...

—Lo sé, papá...—Dijo Harry sin moverse, tenía los ojos cerrados. Aún se encontraba recostado contra Severus—No es solo tu culpa. No estoy enojado contigo, papá.

*********************************************

Harry despertó al sentir sus estomago resonar. Al abrir los ojos se sintió desorientado... ¿en dónde estaba? ¿En qué momento se había dormido? Estaba recostado en una enorme cama, en un cuarto desconocido para él. Seguramente aquella habitación era en la que dormía el señor Snape y su padre.

Bajo de la cama y bostezo. Recordó él porque estaba allí pero trato de ignorar aquel sentimiento, su madre le había dejado, olvidándose del lazo que les unía. Abrió la puerta y suspiro, olía bien, estaban cocinando.

No se perdió en aquella estancia, el lugar era pequeño y la cocina no estaba muy lejos de él. Solo cruzo de un lugar a otro y entro en ella, su padre estaba sentado en una de las sillas de la pequeña mesa, y Snape estaba cocinado, y la elfina ayudaba a su amo en unas cuantas cosas.   

—He…—Susurró sin saber que decir.

—Oh ya despertaste campeón, ¿tienes hambre?—Preguntó James viéndole y sonriendo.

Harry asintió, y justamente cuando lo hizo, Severus poso un plato enorme de comida frente a él. Papitas fritas y una gran porción de carne asada con ensalada. Harry le miró.

—G-gracias...

Snape asintió, sirvió a James y luego a el mismo, tomó asiento y James sirvió él te frió de limón, Susy desapareció, llevándose también comida para ella.  

Comenzaron a comer en silencio, aunque ese silencio no era incómodo. Harry sintió que todo aquello era irreal pero no le molestaba, el señor Snape parecía ser una buena persona y si su padre le amaba, él le apoyaría en todo.

—Bueno...—comenzó a decir James mientras tomaba algo de té—Nunca hice las presentaciones...—rió.

Severus rodó los ojos.

—Harry…—Dijo viendo a su hijo—El... es Severus Tobías Snape, mi futuro esposo, ¿Verdad mi amor?

Severus agarro el cuaderno, estaba allí mismo en la mesa, lo abrió y toco.

—«Aburrirás al chico con tus estupideces, cerdo»—Apareció en la libreta—«puedes decirme Severus, si deseas»—apareció mientras miraba a Harry.

—o papi Sev—bromeo James.

Severus le dio un pisotón bajo la mesa.

Harry río al ver el gesto de dolor en el rostro de su padre y le sonrió.

—Tú puedes decirme, Harry.

—O cerdito—corrigió James, su hijo le miro y el hombre rió—Sev acostumbra a decirme así... cerdo, así que tu serias el cerdito.

—«Cerdito junior»—Apareció en la libreta.

Harry negó para reír con algo más de fuerza, suspiró y miro a los dos hombres también riendo aunque con más ligereza. Vivir con Severus y su padre no sería malo.

Sonrió y continuo comiendo, esta era su nueva familia.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Que lindo es mi harry, aceptando todo con madurez   
> no como yo :v que soy toda pendeja y resentida.  
> KASKSJSKDJSKSDJS
> 
> ¡gracias a todos por leer y comentar!  
> me anima mucho  
> uvu
> 
> :v Lily donde andas?


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> estoy actualizando de milagro, ayer se fue la luz y regreso fue muy tarde en la noche y hoy que me puse a terminar de acomodar el cap SE FUE LA LUZ DE NUEVO!  
> pero ya regreso, gracias a Diosito. JAJAJAJA

Harry despertó en la mañana siguiente en el sofá de la sala que había sido ampliado por un hechizo para que lograra dormir con más comodidad. Bostezo y se acomodó quedando sentado en este y suspiró. No sabía cómo sentirse, no estaba enojado pero tampoco estaba feliz. Se habían acostado muy tarde la noche de ayer, escuchando a su padre hablar de un montón de cosas sobre su trabajo, él le escucho con atención mientras el señor Snape…No, Severus se burlaba de su padre sin creerle ni una sola palabra de lo que decía.

Había sido divertido.

—Buenos días, amo Harry—Murmuró Sac, la elfina al verlo— ¿El amo tiene hambre?

Harry negó, si tenía, pero quería comer junto a todos.

— ¿Quiere algo de leche con miel?—Le preguntó ella.

Harry asintió, le gustaba la leche con miel. La elfina asintió y se marchó, Harry se estiró en el sofá bostezando, se loco de pie y doblo la sabana y regocijo algunas cosas suyas que estaban en el suelo. Aquel día su padre, Severus y el acomodarían la casa y agrandarían una pequeño cuarto para que el pudiera pasarse a este y habitarlo. Aunque su padre también había dicho que preguntaría si el apartamento que estaba junto al que vivían estaba en venta para comprarlo, así tumbarían una de las paredes y agrandarían sin necesidad de magia.

La elfina regreso con una bandeja, había un pocillo con leche y miel y un Sándwich de jamón y queso.

—Gracias...—Le dijo, la elfina le sonrió. —Susy.

—De nada, amo, Susy estaba feliz de servirle—Murmuró y regreso a la cocina para preparar el desayuno.

Harry bostezo de nuevo y con cuidado bebió la leche y comió el Sándwich. Se preguntó si ya su padrino sabría lo que había ocurrido, tal vez debería escribirles a sus amigos también. Pero ya sería después que acomodaran todo.

Termino de comer y suspiró. Se reposaría por unos minutos y luego se daría un baño.

************************************

Tostadas, tocino, mantequilla, huevos y jugo de naranja.

—Tienes bastante hambre, Sev—Murmuró James viéndole comer—nuestros bebés están hambrientos.

Harry casi se sintió ahogar mientras tomaba el jugo de naranja y escuchaba eso.

— ¿Bebés?—Repitió el sin entender— ¿No es uno?

Severus miró al chico y negó, toco el cuaderno que usaba para comunicarse, el cual estaba sobre la mesa en donde todos comían.

—«Son dos, son gemelos»—apareció en la libreta, y se burló de la expresión del chico—«serás un buen hermano mayor, ¿no es así?»

Las mejillas de Harry se enrojecieron, asintió.

—Wow... Yo... bueno, claro que si ¡Lo seré!—Exclamo con ilusión, el tener hermanos menores siempre había sido algo que había querido pero… su madre no había tenido intenciones que querer tener más hijos.

James sonrió.

—bien…terminamos de comer, luego limpiemos el cuarto y agrándemelos, podemos salir de compras luego o ir a… la casa y buscar todas tus cosas. —Propuso James viendo a su hijo— ¿Qué te gustaría?

—Ir a casa… tengo que escribirle a mis amigos—Murmuró a su padre y luego miró a Snape—S-si desean…

Severus miroóal chico y asintió, comieron y luego se pusieron manos a la obra, sacaron todas las cosas que había en el pequeño cuarto y con un hechizo lo agrandaron lo suficiente (sin cambiar la perspectiva pequeña del cuarto) Susy se encargó de limpiar y empacar las cosas que no se usaban dentro de varias cajas.

—Bien… vayamos por las cosas—Dijo James viendo a Sev— ¿Tu…quieres venir, amor?

Severus mordió sus labios al escuchar eso, ¿ir? ¿A la casa donde Potter, Lily y el hijo de este vivían?

—«Me quedare con Susy, le ayudare a limpiar»—Comunico mediante su libreta.

James suspiró y asintió, le dio un beso en la mejilla. Y se desapareció, agarrando a su hijo y aparecieron en el patio de la pequeña mansión.

—¡Amo!—murmuró uno de los elfos que ayudaban en la casa se aparecieron al sentir la presencia de uno de sus dueños—Amo James…—Tau le miró al este entrar a casa con Harry—Amo... ¿Dónde ha estado? Ben se fue con la ama Lily y ni él ni ella han regresado...

James acarició su frente, pensar el Lily le daba dolor de cabeza. Además, el elfo le habia dicho lo mismo el día de ayer cuando habia ido con Harry por sus cosas... Lily se habia llevado uno de los elfos con ella.

—Tau, ayuda a  Harry a guardar todas sus cosas en su baúl de Hogwarts. Redúcelas, la cama también, y ve a mi cuarto y mete con mis cosas con ella... Vendrás con nosotros. Ya no viviremos aquí...

Tau guardo silencio.

— ¿No...?—Repitió— ¿nos mudaremos de casa amo? ¿El ama Lily está allí?

James negó. —Cuando terminemos te explicare ¿Vale?

Tau asintió, subió con Harry a la piso de arriba y él se aquedo en de abajo. Recogió algunas fotos familiares, y otras simplemente las guardo en algunas de las gavetas de los muebles. Fue a la cocina para buscar algo de beber.

Entrecerró los ojos.

—También se llevó la comida. —Murmuró al ver la nevera vacía, ¿Qué habría comido el elfo? Seguramente el pobre estaba muriéndose de hambre.

La chimenea en la sala tembló e hizo sonidos característico de que alguien estaba llegando a su casa, salió al llenar un vaso de agua, Sirius y Remus fueron expulsados de la chimenea, el los observo limpiarse la poca ceniza que se habia impregnado en sus ropas.

— ¿Dónde diablos han estado?—Preguntó Sirius con recelo a su amigo—Vinimos ayer... Lily no está, Harry tampoco. El elfo nos dijo que...

—Lily se ha marchado, nos divorciamos. —Respondió James tomando del vaso de agua. —Se marchó, después ir a golpear a Severus sin importarle la vida de mis hijos...

Sirius trago ruidoso al escuchar eso. James poso el vaso en una de las repisas de madera que habia en la sala y suspiró. —Esa perra…

— ¿Dónde está Harry?—Preguntó Preocupado Remus— ¿Lily se lo llevo? ¿e-esta con ella? ¿Sabes dónde está?

James negó.

—No sé dónde este, y ni me interesa—Respondió sonriente—Harry está conmigo, está en su habitación guardo todas sus cosas, a Lily le molesto que Harry le dijera algunas verdades y ella le dejo por escrito que le había traicionado.

— ¿Guardando sus cosas, dices?—Murmuró Sirius cabreado— ¿Pretendes que Harry vaya a vivir contigo y Snape?—Pregunto enojado— ¡Es una locura!

James frunció el ceño al escucharle.

—Es mi hijo, y estará conmigo. Harry y Severus se llevaran bien, ayer fue el primer día de nosotros como familia.

— ¿Tu hijo?—Repitió Sirius enojado, quiso acercarse a James pero Remus lo detuvo— ¿Ahora si piensas en Harry mientras te follabas a Snape?

James rodó los ojos al escucharle.

—Lily lo dejo, porque Harry defendió a Severus—Dijo sin impórtale nada Sirius—Además... creo que es mi familia la que tiene “problemas” no la tuya.

Sirius negó, lo hizo varias veces completamente enojado.

—No puedo creerlo—Murmuro—No puedo creerlo, has destruido tu familia.

—No, no lo he hecho ¡Ahora tengo la familia que quería!—Expreso en voz alta—Ya vete, Sirius. Nada haces aquí, lo que digas no me importa, si la perra se fue pues mejor, Mi Sev… y mis hijos, Harry…están mejor conmigo. —Gruño— ¿o que pensabas? ¿Qué haría lo que te dije? ¿Qué solo le enviaría dinero a severus y me quedaría con Lily y Harry?—James río—estabas equivocado, te mentí...

Sirius se soltó con brusquedad de Remus, dio algunos pasos para acercarse a james pero el sonido de Harry bajando las escaleras lo detuvo.

—Ya guarde todo, papá. Tau ya…—Harry guardo silencio al ver a su padrino enfurecido—he… Hola—dijo viéndole—b-buenos días...

—Cachorro—Sirius le sonrió, conteniendo su rabia. — ¿Cómo estás?

—Bien…—susurró Harry, se sentía aun mal por todo lo de su madre pero ya se recuperaría—e-estaba recogiendo mis cosas...—dijo—Mi papá... y yo...nos iremos a vivir al departamento con Severus.

“severus” repitió Sirius al escuchar como Harry ya le tuteaba, sentía que todo aquello iba con rapidez.

Harry tenía su baúl reducido en su bolsillo—estaba recogiendo todas las cosas de mi cuarto—sonrió.

—Oh... Hmmm eso es genial, campeón—Murmuro Remus sin saber que decir el—he... ¿Realmente estas seguro de irte? Si deseas… puedes quedarte con nosotros y...

Harry negó.

—No, no quiero. Yo estoy bien con mi papá y Severus... ya han ampliado un cuarto para mí—le dijo, al parecer a su padrino y a su tío Remus no le agradaba mucho la idea. Se veía que culpaban a su padre con la mirada.

Remus y Sirius asintieron.

—Oh... eso genial—Dijo incomodo Sirius—de igual cuando quieras...

—Si padrino, lo sé—le respondió.

El elfo, bajo finalmente algo agotado.

—Ya he terminado todo amo—extendió una mano entregándole un maletín—todo está guardado aquí.

—Excelente—Dijo James, agarro el maletín y miro a los dos hombres que tenía frente a el—ya nos vamos, será para la próxima ¿eh?

Sirius frunció el ceño.

—Seguramente—respondió, se volteo sin despedirse y junto a Remus desaparecieron al entrar a la chimenea.

Harry suspiro, observo a su padre pero este le sonrió.

— ¿Crees que si le compramos algo de helado a Severus se lo comería?

Harry sonrió.

—estoy seguro, papá.

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡NUEVO CAPITULO!  
> muchas gracias por sus kudos y comentarios  
> xD Ahora me popondre cumplir cada una de las advertencias xd (aunque ya cumpli con la de infedelidad) del fic.  
> Aunque no sera muy exageradas♥
> 
> Los amo!  
> bye!  
> este sabado actualizare sobreviviendo, BESOS!


	19. Chapter 19

Harry estiró su cuerpo al despertar, abrió los ojos y observó su nueva habitación, Severus, la elfina y él lo habían acomodado a su gusto. Había un enorme estante con motones de libros de pociones y novelas, los cuales eran de Severus pero este había decidido colocarlo en el estante de Harry para… que se viera más “estudioso”. Harry sonrió al recordarlo, Severus había hecho una broma al “decir” aquello. Ya llevaba casi cuatro días viviendo en aquel lugar.  Bajo de la cama y bostezo, observo el reloj, ya eran casi las once de la mañana, ¿tanto había dormido? Salió del cuarto aún sintiéndose medio dormido, entro y se cepillo los dientes con rapidez.

—Buenos días—murmuró al entrar a la pequeña cocina, Severus estaba sentado en una de las sillas de la pequeña mesita leyendo un libro.

—«Buenos días, Harry»—apareció en la libreta cuando este la agarro—« ¿Qué tal dormiste?»

—Dormí bien—le sonrió, aun se sentía algo nervioso cuando le hablaba—como un bebé.

Severus sonrió al escuchar eso, Susy apareció y sirvió el desayuno a Harry. Un tazón de leche con hojuelas de maíz achocolatado. — ¿Si es de su agrado, amo?—preguntó Susy al chico—si no... Puedo prepararle...

—No, está bien—dijo, Harry comenzó a comerlo—gracias, Susy.—murmuró, muy pocas veces había comido cereal con leche. Su madre nunca había sido muy fan de ese tipo de comidas a pesar de que en la revistas y los médicos aconsejaban comer mucho cereal.

La elfina asintió y se marchó.

— ¿Dónde está papá?—preguntó a Snape al no sentir la voz de su padre.

—«le llamaron del ministerio con urgencia, al parecer necesitaban que hiciera algunas guardias»—Le explicó mediante el cuaderno—«o al menos eso creo».

Harry asintió mientras comía, observo el voluptuoso estomago del hombre, dos…. Dos hermanitos. Tendría dos hermanitos, Harry sonrió desde sus adentros.

—« ¿Quieres tocar?»—preguntó Severus al chico al sentir su mirada sobre él.

— ¿P-puedo?—Harry sintió vergüenza. Habia visto bastantes mujeres y uno que otro hombre en estado pero nunca habia tocado el estómago de uno. Severus movió su mano para que el chico se acercara. Harry rodó su silla hasta pegarla a la de Snape. Harry rio con nerviosismo, severus estiró su brazo y agarró la mano de Harry y la poco con cuidado sobre su enorme estómago.

— ¿Q-que es eso?—murmuró Harry nervioso al sentir un endurecimiento en la parte donde habia tocado.

—«Es uno de ellos»—apareció en la libreta, Severus movió la mano para que tocara otro lugar—«aquí... Esta el otro»—dijo e hizo que Harry presionara ligeramente su mano en su estómago.

Harry se sobresaltó al sentir el movimiento. Aparto la mano algo asustado. —Oh merlín...—Dijo con emoción, volvió a tocar por sí solo, sintiendo los movimientos de sus hermanitos— ¿No te duele?—le preguntó.

—«Algunas veces»—Le confeso el pelilargo—«pero ya me acostumbre»—le dijo al chico, Harry aparto la mano de nuevo y siguió comiendo.

—esta casa es tan pequeña… ¿Crees que papá logre comprar el departamento de al lado?—murmuró con preocupación. Sabía que Severus no iría a vivir a la casa donde antes su padre y su madre vivían y aunque vivir en una zona “mas” muggle le gustaba, aquel lugar era pequeño.

—«Si lo comprara»—le aseguró Severus al chico—«a las buenas, o a las malas».

Harry negó con burla, trato de imaginarse la voz de Severus al leer aquello, pero no logro colocarle un tono adecuado para su apariencia.

—«Por cierto»—Severus alzo el mantel de la mesa y saco tres cartas, acomodo el mantel nuevamente dejando todo en orden—«esto llego hoy en la mañana, son de tus amigos»—le aviso.

Harry estiro la mano terminado ya de comer su cereal. —Oh… Son Hermione, Ginny y Ronald—Murmuró, Harry abrió la carta de su amiga de primera y comenzó a leer.

“ _Harry, ¿Cómo estás?_

_Me he enterado de algunas cosas, aunque fue gracias a los gemelos Black. Sabes muy bien que no soy chismosa, Harry pero ellos le enviaron una carta a Ronald y otro a mí y además que (Según lo que me dijo Ginny) Remus y tu padrino fueron a visitar a la señora Weasley y comentaron la situación que está ocurriendo con tu familia, ¿es realmente cierto, Harry?_

_¿Tu padre engaño a tu madre con otro hombre? ¿Cómo estás? ¿Estás bien? Los gemelos escribieron que estás viviendo con tu padre y con el otro hombre que… no sé si sea verdad esta embarazado._

_Si quieres podemos vernos y hablar mejor de esto, espero y no estés triste._

_Con cariño,_

_Hermione”_

Harry frunció el ceño al leer aquello, los gemelos eran unos malditos habladores por eso no se juntaba mucho con ellos. Eran sus “primos” pero eran algo chismosos. Ahora seguramente todo el colegio estaría informado de la ocurrió justo cuando regresara de vacaciones.

Abrió la carta de Ronald y la leyó, era lo mismo (aunque en otras palabras) de lo que habia escrito Hermione, abrió la tercera carta, esta era de Ginny.

_“Harry_

_¿Qué tal has estado?_

_Escuche (aunque sé que esta mala espiar las conversaciones de los adultos) lo que ocurrió con tus padres y su divorcio, dependiendo de lo que haya ocurrido quiero que sepas que siempre podrás contar conmigo y sí... en algún momento necesitas hablar con alguien, yo estaré ahí._

_Mamá dice que cuentas también con ella, y si llegases a necesitar algo solo tienes que pedirlo._

_Sin más,_

_Ginny”_

La ira recorrió las venas y arterias de Harry, le enviaría una breve pero directa carta a los gemelos por estar comentando sus situaciones familiares. No estaba molesto con Hermione, ni con Ronald, ni con Ginny. Ni mucho menos con los señores Weasley, ellos eran muy amables. Aunque su padrino si se había pasado de lengua larga al estar comentado ese tipo de cosas.

No estaba molesto por lo ocurrido, tampoco le avergonzaba. Pero aquellos eran temas familiares y solo los implicados eran los que debían comentar al respecto.

—« ¿Sucede algo?»—Pregunto Severus al ver el ceño fruncido del chico.

Harry trago ruidoso, y guardo las cartas en sus sobres.

—Los hijos de mi padrino hablaron de más y ahora mis amigos están enterados de lo que paso—le comento Harry a su… ¿padrastro? Eso era ¿No?—Estoy molesto por eso, o sea… no me avergüenza lo que sucedió, son cosas que pasan. Papá tal vez actuó mal, pero mamá también, son temas que solo nosotros debemos tocar, no personas externas a la familia.

Severus asintió. —«La gente es así, Harry»—Apareció en el cuaderno. —«se cree con el derecho de decidir y hablar temas que no son de su incumbencia pensando de que esa manera solucionara algo o hará un bien»—argumentó—«lo peor… es que en ocasiones se sienten con más derechos que los implicados, son gente que te dice que aceptaran tus decisiones pero una vez y tomas la que ellos no quieren argumentan que estas equivocado»

Harry suspiró, apretó sus manos pensando que escribiría. Recordó entonces que en el departamento habia un teléfono.

— ¿Puedo usarlo?—preguntó poniéndose de pie y tocando el pequeño teléfono incrustado a la pared de la cocina—tengo una amiga, su nombre es Hermione es de padres muggles.

Severus asintió, se colocó de pie dejando a solas al chico para que hablara con comodidad y espació, aunque a Harry no le hubiera importado si se quedaba.

El chico descolgó el teléfono y marco el número, espero que timbrara hasta que alguien contesto, para su suerte era la misma Hermione.

— ¡Harry!—Dijo la chica al otro lado de la chica— ¿recibiste mi carta?

—Sí, justo acabo de leerla—respondió.

— ¿Estás bien?—preguntó la chica.

—Si Hermione, estoy bien—Le contesto— ¿Qué fue exactamente lo que te escribieron esos idiotas?

—dijeron que tu padre había dejado a tu madre, que lo engaño con otro hombre y que tu padre le pidió el divorcio a tu madre y le prohibió verte. —Dijo la chica— ¿Es… verdad eso?

Harry gruño.

— ¡Claro que no!—casi gritó, tuvo que contenerse—Papá…bueno, el sí tenía una relación con alguien más, su nombre es Severus... era un excompañero de Hogwarts, papá y el tuvieron un noviazgo en el colegio pero… las cosas no se dieron muy bien... Mamá le armo un escando a Severus, el… si esta embarazado, tendré dos hermanos dentro de poco.

—Oh… ¿enserio?—Murmuró la chica al escucharle— ¿  
tu madre…?

—Mamá se enteró por las cuentas de Gringotts. Fue hasta donde Severus y le golpeo, sin importarle que estuviera embarazado, yo trate de detenerla pero ella se enojó conmigo ¡Mamá incluso quería matarlo! Si yo no me hubiera interpuesto ella le hubiera hecho algo terrible, mamá fue la que se divorció de mi padre, papá tenía planeado decirle todo en enero—murmuró el chico con rabia—Severus es muy bueno, es una persona algo... seria pero muy inteligente…. Solo llevo algunos días conociéndolo pero me agrada bastante, es muy amable conmigo.

Hermione suspiró al otro lado de la línea.

— ¿Tu mamá donde esta?

—No lo sé—Respondió con molestia—y realmente, no me importa donde este. Me escribió que la traicione.

—estaba enojada, Harry, tal vez pronto ella…

—No, no, ella me dejo claro que se iría y no regresaría. Que mi padre se hiciera cargo de mi—Le respondió—sé que estaba molesta por lo ocurrido, pero mi madre actuó con locura. Siempre la considere una persona inteligente pero en esto no lo fue—le dijo—ahora, estoy viviendo con mi padre en el departamento que le compró a Severus años atrás, tengo mi propio cuarto y estamos en una zona de solo muggles, es  entretenido... ¿Podrías… visitarme?

— ¡Claro!—Dijo al chica— ¿podrías darme la dirección? Iré hoy mismo.

—Dame un momento—le pidió a la chica—no me la se la dirección—dijo con vergüenza.

Dejo el teléfono descolgado y busco a Severus. Preguntó la dirección del departamento y este se la escribió. Harry regresó corriendo a la cocina y la murmuró a su amiga.

— ¿Anotaste bien?—preguntó el chico.

—SI, si, además… creo que puedo irme caminando, Harry. Esto está a diez minutos de mi casa—Dijo la chica al otro lado del teléfono— ¿puedo ir ya?

—Si—Dijo—Si puedes…. —Murmuró.

— ¡Vale!—Exclamo la chica—dentro de veinte minutos estaré allá.

Harry asintió y colgó el teléfono, salió de la cocina y entro nuevamente en su cuarto. Mientras Hermione llegaba, él se dedicaría  a escribirle una carta a los hermanos Black.

************************************

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Harry esta molesto!  
> >:V ESOS HABLADORES!  
> XD ¿les gustaría que harry discutiera con Sirius? ese ultimo puede ser algo... fastidioso al respecto, ya que sirius cree que james esta cometiendo un error.  
> PDT2: Me encanta Harry.  
> :V haré que pronto le diga "papá" a sev.
> 
> PDT3: XD pronto aparecerá Eileen y pos... James al estar libre ahora le volverá pedir matrimonio a Sev ¿sera que este le contestara afirmativamente?  
> YA LO VEREMOS
> 
> ¡BYE!


	20. Chapter 20

_“mi padre siempre me pidió que fuese amable con ustedes, ya que yo podría considerarlos como una especie de primos, pero que bueno que nunca me junte con ustedes. Agradezco que solo durante estos años hubiéramos cruzados unas cuantas palabras._

_Mi vida, es MI vida y MIA no ustedes, pero ¿qué se puede esperar de un par de entrometidos, iguales que sus padres?_

_No les importa si mi padre engaño o no a mi madre, en mi familia puede ocurrir  lo que sea, y si padre tomo la decisión de “engañarle” sus razones tenia, además, mi madre no es ninguna santa, ella me abandono al pensar que le había traicionado al defender a una persona que estaba embarazada, una persona que está esperando a MIS hermanos._

_Sus padres tampoco son santos de devoción, un licántropo y un hombre que solo tiene cerebro por tenerlo, porque a él se le ocurrió la gran idea de hacerle una broma a Severus, el “amante” de mi padre cuando este estaba en quinto año y gracias a su padre, mi padrastro quedo mudo._

_Muchas gracias por ventilar mi vida privada, Idiotas._

_Para mi gran desgraciada tendré que ver sus estúpidos rostros de aquí hasta que finalice Hogwarts, los suyos y los de sus entrometidos padres._

_Harry”_

Doblo la carta, y se acercó hasta su lechuza que estaba al pie de la pequeña ventaba que había en la habitación.

—Llévala Hegwid—Le pidió el chico—y no esperes respuesta.

La lechuza hizo como una especie de asentimiento, Harry acomodo y colgó la carta en una de sus patas y la lechuza voló.

Salió de la habitación, encontrándose a Severus sentado en la pequeña sala comiendo un empaque de papitas fritas, Harry contuvo una risa al verle.

— ¿Están pidiendo comida?—Preguntó tomando asiento aun lado de él, Severus asintió e inclino la bolsa de papita para ofrecerle algo de esta a Harry, el chico metió la mano y saco algunas cuantas—Gracias.

—« ¿viene una amiga a visitarte?»—preguntó Severus mediante la libreta, la cual estaba aún lado de él, Severus la poso sobre su regazo.

Harry asintió y comió las papitas que tenía en su mano. —Sí, su nombre es Hermione Granger, sus padres son odontólogos, ella es muy amable y muy inteligente. Hermione me ha ayudado…en muchas cosas que se me complican. —Le comento.

Severus le escucho. —«Comprendo, es bueno que te juntes con gente inteligente»—Le dijo mediante la libreta—«Si lo haces, hablaran bien de ti, además tú has demostrado ser muy inteligente y centrado. ¿Qué te gustaría estudiar una vez y te gradúes?»

Harry guardo silencio.—Bueno, al principio quería ser auror pero… si lo fuera no pasaría mucho tiempo con mi familia—le comento—también quería ser medimago pero eso significaría vivir prácticamente en el hospital así que pensé que…

Severus asintió—« ¿ser Jugador de Quiddicth?»—bromeó.

—Lo pensé pero…no—Harry rio—Si voy a estudiar medimago pero… tendré mi propio consultorio, no quiero vivir el estrés de un hospital.

—«Es una buena idea»—Apareció en la libreta—«a mí me hubiera gustado abrir mi propia botica o haber sido profesor de pociones, el profesor Slughorn decía que tenía mucho potencial»—Severus suspiro—«pero sin voz... aunque realmente  no era impedimento, no logre entrar a la academia por eso y bueno, tampoco conseguir trabajo».

Harry sintió la tristeza en las palabras y en el rostro del hombre. —Cuando tenga mi consultorio, tu crearas las pociones para yo recetárselas a mis pacientes.

Severus soltó una risita al escucharle. —« ¿Seremos socios?»—Apareció, Harry asintió—«Vale, me gusta esa idea. Eres bastante inteligente chico, cien puntos para Gryffindor»

—Ojala y sumaran de verdad, los Slytherin morirían de envidia—Dijo Harry riendo.

—«El viejo siempre da puntos gratis a los leones, lo malo de tener un Gryffindor como director»—Apareció en la libreta—«Maldito viejo, siempre soñé tirarlos de las escaleras».

Harry contuvo una risita al leer aquello. El timbre sonó, Harry decidió colocarse de pie para abrir la puerta, y cuando lo hizo Hermione estaba en esta junto al vigilante del edificio. —Mione—Harry sonrió—ella viene a visitarme, gracias por indicarle donde es—le dijo al hombre que cuidaba el edifico, este asintió y se marchó—entra Mione, llegaste rápido.

—Mi papá pidió me un taxi—Dijo a la chica entrando, observo rápidamente el departamento y observo al hombre de cabello negro y largo que estaba sentado en el sofá. —Ah… B-buenas tardes, señor.

Severus asintió.

—Hermione es el Severus Snape, mi… padrastro—Le presentó sintiéndose aún algo extraño en decir aquello—y Severus, ella es mi amiga Hermione.

—un gusto, señor—Dijo ella acercándosele y estirando su mano, Severus trato de colocarse de pie, Harry le ayudo a hacerlo, Sev estiro su mano y apretó la de la chica.

—«El gusto es mío»—Apareció en la libreta después de soltar su mano—«iré a mi habitación, tengo algo de sueño»—informo—«No vayan hacer cosas sucias, niños».

— ¿Cosas sucias?—repitió Harry confundido pero al ver la burla en los ojos de Snape supo a lo que se refería— ¡¿Qué?!¡Claro que no! Mione  y yo somos...

Severus soltó una pequeña carcajada y se encerró en la habitación.

Las mejillas de Harry estaban enrojecidas, las de Hermione imitaron las del tono de su amigo. —Sígueme—le dijo—y bueno, disculpa.

Hermione negó, sonriendo—no te preocupes, Harry, se llevan bien—dijo a la chica.

Harry asintió, Hermione siguió al chico y entraron al cuarto—wow..Hay muchos libros aquí—murmuro con fascinación—aunque son de pociones y… ¿novelas muggles?—dijo al leer algunos títulos—¿son de tu padrastro?

Harry asintió, tomo asiento en su cama y la chica hizo lo mismo.

—Ya le envié la carta a los Black—Dijo Harry frunciendo el ceño—los cruciaria si pudiera pero tampoco me quiero ensuciar las manos con ese par de inútiles—exclamo furioso.

Hermione suspiro.—¿tu padre sabe que ellos…?

—No, aun no, pero cuando regrese se enterara de esto—Murmuro el chico molesto—quiero ver como se defenderán Black y sus hijos. Mi padre… él tenía planeado divorciarse de mamá en enero, nunca le ha prohibido a mi madre verme, ella me dejo tirado ¡Solo porque pensaba que la violencia no era la forma correcta de solucionar todo!

La puerta se abrió ligeramente, Tau, el elfo se dejó ver—¿Se le ofrece algo amo?—Pregunto el—¿le gustaría que le trajera té y galletas?

Harry miro a su amiga— ¿quieres te, Mione?

—Sí, te está bien, gracias—Respondió.

El elfo asintió y cerró la puerta.

—Me alegra que te estés acoplando bien a todo esto, Harry. No sé si yo tendría la madurez para afrontarme a todo esto, la gran mayoría siempre…bueno, esta con su madre.

—Mi madre me demostró que aún es incapaz de ser un adulto—Le dijo Harry a la chica—bueno, yo pensé que sería incomodo pero no… es bastante agradable vivir en una zona de solo muggles, nunca habia ido al supermercado solo—Dijo riendo—hay uno al lado del edifico, Severus me ha pedido varias veces que vaya a comprarle cosas, él es una buena persona aunque tiene un gran “sentido” del humor.

Hermione rió—Harry, me alegra tanto que estés feliz—Dijo ella sonriente.

Tau abrió la puerta, entrando con una bandeja, sobre esta estaba la tetera, tazas y un platito con galletas.

—Gracias—Dijo Harry al elfo—por cierto Mione, no falta mucho para el almuerzo ¿quieres quedarte a almorzar? Sev hará chuletas con puré de papas.

Hermione lo pensó rápidamente y asintió.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BUENAS TARDES  
> COMO ANDAN?  
> :V yo ando almorzando JAJSISJSIAJI
> 
> ¡Espero y les haya gustado el capitulo!  
> ♥  
> Besos


	21. Chapter 21

La chimenea de los Black ardió con fuerza al anochecer. Las llamas verdes ardieron con tanta intensidad que Sirius, Remus y sus dos hijos tuvieron que alejarse de la chimenea. El fuego se detuvo, James Potter y su hijo aparecieron en la sala de la residencia.

—Buenas noches—Exclamó James viéndole, su cejas estaban juntas, consecuencia de su rostro fruncido— ¿Qué tal han estado?

Sirius observo a James  y a Harry, ambos observándoles. — ¿Qué hacen aquí?—Pregunto el hombre a ambos.

—Buena pregunta, pero antes de responderla yo me veo en la obligación de hacer otra—James aun tenia puesto su uniforme de auror, su varita estaba guardaba en su bolsillo, estaba controlando las ganas de saltar sobre Black y matarlo—No entiendo, no comprendo… porque te afectan tanto los problemas de mi familia. Sigo sin entender porque tus hijos y tú tienen que ventilarlos a los cuatro vientos.

Sirius trago ruidoso— ¿Ventilarlos? ¿Quién te dijo eso?—Pregunto enojado—No tengo que preocuparme por una vida que te has encargado de arruinar.

— ¿Arruinar?—repitió James, soltó una risita y negó—Sirius, creo que tú no eres la persona adecuada de hablar sobre eso. —Le murmuró—Que recuerde, al que se ocurrió la espléndida broma fue a ti ¿No es así? ¡Tú le arruinaste la vida a Severus!

Sirius gruño— ¡Ya para de repetir lo mismo, joder!—Gritó—Yo…mi familia pago la hospitalización.

— ¿Y? ¿Y que si la pago? ¡Severus quedo mudo! ¡Severus no pudo estudiar! Pero tú si…—Le recordó James viéndole— ¡No te hagas el hipócrita! ¡No te hagas el que quiere proteger a su familia y a sus amigos! Sirius… Ni siquiera fuiste capaz de ir y disculparte con él, el dinero puede solucionar muchas cosas pero con una palabra basta para obtener el perdón de alguien.

— ¿Snape te mando por eso, James?—pregunto Sirius—porque si es así…

— ¿Si es así, que?—Respondió el auror cabreado—Un licántropo y un imbécil no tienen derecho a decidir sobre mi vida. Ustedes no son las personas adecuadas para decirme que está bien y que está mal—Les dijo—Ni ustedes… Ni sus inútiles hijos.

— ¡No te permito que insultes a mi familia!—Sirius hizo el ademan de acercársele, Remus lo detuvo— ¡No te permito que le faltes el respeto!

—No te metas tú con la mía, Black—Exclamo—No estoy destruyendo mi vida ¡Ahora si realmente soy feliz! ¿O es que tengo que amargarme por saber si está o no está bien, Lily? ¡Cumplí mi deber! ¡Ella fue feliz! ¡Ahora es mi maldito turno!—Le grito—Escúchame bien, Black…—James se acercó hasta donde él estaba—Si vuelvo a escuchar, que tus hijos y tu… comentaron algo sobre mi familia. —Miro a Remus—Aténganse a las consecuencias...

— ¿Es una amenaza?—Pregunto Sirius, Remus le estaba sujetando con fuerza.

James negó— ¿amenaza?—repitió y le sonrió—tómalo como una advertencia...

Se volteo, Harry miró a los gemelos y le sonrió con malicia para luego entrar junto con su padre a la chimenea y marcharse de allí.

******************************************

Harry suspiro mientras saboreaba la croqueta de Atún que Susy y Tau habían preparado para la cena—Esta deliciosa…—Exclamo mientras tragaba y agarraba otra. Tenía que admitirlo, la comida era buenísima, engordaría si seguía comiendo así— ¿Podrían darme más papitas fritas?—preguntó a los elfos.

—Tienes bastante hambre, hijo—James rio al verle, tomo algo de té frio y mastico algunas papitas—La comida es maravillosa.

—«Se me ocurrió a mi»—Apareció en el cuaderno mientras Severus masticaba—«en fin… ¿Cómo les fue con los Black?»

—Me quede con ganas de golpearlo pero tengo la esperanza de que se presente la oportunidad dentro de poco tiempo.—Exclamo James, agarro una croqueta de atún y la mastico—ese idiota, como lo detesto.

Severus soltó una risita, tomo té y suspiro. Toco su vientre mientras sentía las patadas de los dos bebés.

— ¿Te duele algo, Sev?—Preguntó James al verle.

Severus negó—«también tienen hambre»—Expreso mediante el cuaderno—«ya… faltan cinco días para navidad»—devoró la ensalada junto las croquetas y termino de beber su te.

—Navidad…—Repitió Harry recordándolo. Guardo silencio durante unos segundos. Aquella sería la primera navidad sin su madre…negó y suspiro—Pues… para la cena. Quiero que hagan croquetas de estas.

Severus rodó los ojos—«Cerdos»—apareció en la libreta—«mejor hago croquetas de cerdo, así practican el canibalismo»—se burló.

— ¡No te burles, Sev!—James se enrojeció— ¡No somos ningunos cerdos!

Harry rio, termino de tomar su te mientras observa como Snape jalaba un mechón del cabello de su padre con fuerza y se burlaba de él.

—«Cerdo, cerdo, eres un cerdo»—apareció en la libreta.

El chico tapo su boca para controlar su risa.

**********************************

Harry ni siquiera supo qué hora era cuando despertó pero… lo que si sabía era que aún no habia amanecido. Tenía Sed, bajo de su cama y abrió la puerta de su habitación para ir a buscar algo de agua a la cocina.

Camino a pasos lentos y silenciosos para no alterar la calma del lugar. Fue a la cocina y abrió la nevera, encontró algo de té en una jarra así que se sirvió y tomo.

—Merlín...—Susurro Harry satisfecho. Humedeció su rostro y salió de la cocina dejando todo como lo habia encontrado. Emprendió el camino de regreso hasta su cuarto cuando un sonido le detuvo.

—S-severus…

Harry sintió como su rostro enrojecía con fuerza. Aquella voz era la de su padre, trago ruidoso y trato de regresar hasta su habitación pero...

— ¿Te gusta, Sev? ¿Te gusta?—La voz de James se escucha ahogada—Mi amor… estas tan caliente, tan apretado...

Harry tuvo que tapar su boca para evitar gritar al escucharle.

— ¿Quieres más? ¿Quieres que me corra dentro, amor?—Aquello fue un susurro, Harry ni siquiera noto el momento en el que su oreja se habia pegado a la puerta de la habitación que su padre compartir con Severus.

El sonido de los movimientos se escuchaba con claridad, ¡Su padre y Severus estaban teniendo Sexo! ¡Y él los estaba escuchando!

—Ah…—jadeo Snape—Hmm...

—Sev…Sev... Te amo—La voz cansada de su padre le advirtió que… Harry decidió irse de allí. Tuvo que evitar correr para que no le descubriera. Entro a su habitación y cerró la puerta con una extremidad lentitud. Tanto…tanto que sus brazos temblaron.

Se recostó en su cama y se arropo, tratando de olvidar lo que habia escuchado pero…su mente estaba colocando imágenes de lo que había oído, se estaba imaginando la situación anterior tan gráficamente que sintió un escalofrío recorrer su espina dorsal, era tan gráfica que parecía real, como si en verdad la hubiera visto.

Negó y suspiro, el realmente no podía estar imaginando aquello ¡No podía andar imaginándose a su padre follando con Severus! cerro los ojos para intentar dormir pero sintió su miembro palpitar allí abajo.

—No..No..—Se dijo a si mismo tratando de calmarse—No estoy excitado por eso.

Harry respiro profundo varias veces, tratando de esa forma bajar su erección pero...—Mierda…—Harry no logro aguantarlo, coló su mano hasta su bóxer, acariciando su miembro con ansias...—Ah...

Mordió sus labios mientras se acariciaba, abrió sus piernas ligeramente mientras sentía aquella sensación recorrerle. Se sentía tan bien….¡Tan malditamente bien! —Ah...Ah…—Harry apretó su mano con fuerza, movió su cadera como si  estuviera follando con alguien y se recostó en la cama.

Sintió una tremenda vergüenza. Su padre y Severus estaban teniendo relaciones mientras él se masturbaba por escucharles. Nunca le habia pasado algo así… Nunca, nunca... trato de no emitir sonidos mientras se acariciaba, sentía que pronto estallaría…Joder, Incluso algunas lágrimas se derramaron de sus ojos.

— ¡Ah!—Se corrió con fuerza, el líquido mancho su mano y su calzoncillo pero aun ni no aparto su mano de él, aún continuaba con el agarre en su miembro como si tratara de exprimir y sacar todo lo que se guardaba en su interior.

Suspiro hasta calmarse, bajo de la cama, se quitó el pantalón de su pijama y su calzoncillo. Busco ropa interior limpia y limpia el desastre que habia hecho.

Avergonzado se recostó a dormir suplicando que ni su padre ni Severus hubieran notado su presencia y que tampoco se repitiera lo que le acaba de ocurrir.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> En el proximo cap apareceran Eileen y tobias :3  
> en la cena de navidad pero...  
> ûnuU tambien aparecera Lily.  
> que sucedera?  
> ;v;  
> ya pronto lo sabremos  
> ALGUN ERROR SORRY
> 
> pdt: sigan mi pagina en facebook aparezco como: Allenwalker249
> 
> ¡BESOS!


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Gracias a Sarahi por ayudarme!

James tragó ruidoso al escuchar el timbre de la puerta sonar, falta poco para la cena y sabía perfectamente quienes eran los que estaban del otro lado de la puerta. El timbre sonó nuevamente y Harry rodó los ojos, salió de la cocina y abrió la puerta con suavidad.

—Harry... ¿No es así?—Murmuró Eileen sonriéndole al chico mientras estaba al lugar.

Harry asintió. —B-bienvenidos...—Dijo.

Tobías no tardó en aparecer sosteniendo dos valijas pequeñas. Miro al chico de lentes para analizarlo de arriba abajo y luego negar. —Bueno, ya que…—alzo uno de los maletines y se lo entrego a Harry—se amable y ayúdame—.

Eileen suspiro—Tú no estás siendo muy amable con él, querido—.

—Tú no vas a obligarme con quien o no ser amable—Le respondió Tobías entrando y tirando una valija sobre el sofá, observo como James se acercaba a ellos algo nervioso—Potter—.

—S-señor—Tartamudeó mientras estiraba su mano. Tobías se burló internamente, la estiro y apretó la del contrario—G-gracias por venir—.

—No puedo decirle que no a la comida—Exclamó el hombre mayor mientras tomaba asiento—así que, finalmente lo conseguiste eh…—Tobías saco un cigarrillo de la caja que tenía en su bolsillo—a esto le llamo luchar sin descanso, después de casi ¿Cuánto? ¿Veinte años? Consiguió que Severus finalmente le dijera que sí, mucha obsesión con mi hijo—.

—No fumes aquí, Tobías—el cigarrillo voló directamente a la mano de Eileen—ese olor le hará daño a Severus—.

Tobías frunció el ceño, Harry se acercó nuevamente dejando el maletín en un lugar donde no estorbara. El hombre observo al chico—Eres una fotocopia de tu padre—Exclamo viéndole—espero que mis nietos no lo sean—.

Eileen rio ligeramente, Severus salió de la cocina para observar a los recién llegados— ¡Hijo!—Eileen se acercó a él para abrazarle con cuidado— ¡Hahn! Mira tú estómago, Sev. Esta enorme—Murmuró encantada tocándolo—No creo que pueda crecer más—.

—«Yo espero lo mismo»—La frase apareció en el cuaderno que sostenía—«Porque si sigue creciendo, no podre levantarme»—.

Eileen rio, beso la mejilla de su hijo—Mira, Sev…Tu padre también ha venido—.

El pelilargo observo a su padre, el cual le miro sentado desde el sofá—Mira ese estomago—Tobías hurgo entre sus bolsillo y saco un chicle—Al parecer Potter hizo la tarea con dedicación, tenían bastante ganas para hacer un par de gemelos—.

Las mejillas de James se tornaron de un fuerte rojo— ¿Q-quieren algo de beber?—Tartamudeo el auror—la…la cena pronto estará lista—.

—No te preocupes, James—Eileen suspiro al escuchar aquel comentario de su esposo. Era imposible, Tobías moriría así—Yo traeré algo de tomar—.

El auror asintió, Harry regreso a la cocina junto a Severus y Eileen.

Tobías mastico los chicles mientras James tomaba asiento frente al. — ¿Cuánto falta para que nazcan?—pregunto.

—Dos meses—Respondió James viendo a su suegro—en enero, yo…y bueno, Severus nos casaremos—Le anuncio al hombre frente a el—he...será algo pequeño—.

Tobías asintió—Me sorprende bastante—Confesó a James—Aun lo recuerdo ¿Cuántos años tenías? ¿Veinte? Fuiste a casa a pedirme la mano de Severus en matrimonio, ni siquiera me detuve a razonar porque un hombre quería casarse con otro. Ustedes los magos son…—No encontró una palabra adecuado, no quería ofenderlo. Había cambiado su forma de pensar con el tiempo. Aún más cuando su hijo habia sufrido aquel incidente—algo… diferentes—dijo finalmente—pero… Sev no quiso—.

James recordó aquello con dolor, suspiro y sonrió—Si….he, bueno…soy bueno insistiendo—Murmuro con vergüenza—aunque, estaba casado y sé que no era correcto continuar con Severus pero yo… realmente lo amaba, lo amo…yo... —.

—Ya para de hablar—Susurro Tobías negando—me da escalofríos—bromeo.

James sonrió— ¿quiera algo de Wiskey?—Pregunto.

— ¿Por qué no me dijiste eso desde el inicio?—Respondió—Tráelo—.

**********************************

Eileen termino de revolver la ensalada, aquello era lo último que faltaba para la cena. Comió algo de esta mientras su hijo tomaba asiento en la silla del pequeño comedor. Harry le sirvió algo de té frio a Severus.

—Eres un buen chico—Murmuro Eileen viéndole—eres muy maduro para tu edad—.

Las orejas de Harry enrojecieron—He...Sí, eso mismo dice Severus—.

Eileen sonrió, tomo asiento y Harry hizo lo mismo.

—Tengo que admitirlo hijo, sabes que desde el inicio nunca estuve de acuerdo con tu relación con James pero…—Eileen observo el rostro de su hijo, parecía haber ganado bastante peso. Las mejillas de Severus estaban rellenas—bueno, aunque….no se dio bien, me siento feliz que tengas una familia…finalmente y un hijastro que te quiera mucho—.

—«Harry es un buen chico»—Dijo Severus mediante la libreta—«Sera un gran mago, estoy seguro. Sus hermanos quieren ser como el cuándo crezcan»—.

Harry sonrió, su rostro estaba enrojecido por los alagados. La alarma que habían colocado sobre el horno se activó y empezó a sonar fuertemente, el pavo que habían preparado estaba listo.

—Tobías, James…—Exclamo Eileen desde la cocina— ¡La cena esta lista, vayan a lavar sus manos!

**********************************

Harry sonrió al estar recostado en su cama. La noche habia sido agradable, se habia divertido bastante durante esas casi tres horas. El señor Tobías no habia parado de contar historias vergonzosas de Severus cuando era niño, su padre conto algunas de él, y Severus conto historias de su padre mientras estaban en Hogwarts.

Harry sonrió nuevamente, ahora se podía decir que tenía una familia bastante grande, pronto nacerían sus dos hermanos, sabía que sería un caos, le molestaba que sus hermanitos nacerían mientras él estuviera en Hogwarts ¡Quería ser uno de los primeros en cargarlos! Se preguntó si le darían un permiso para ir a visitar a Severus al hospital cuando eso ocurriera, aún faltaban dos meses… ¡Solo dos!

Cerró sus ojos, y recordó a su madre... ¿dónde estaría? ¿Estaría bien? ¿Le extrañaría?

El timbre que estaba fuera de la puerta resonó con fuerza, escucho el parloteo enojado del Señor Tobías desde la sala al ser despertado. La luz se encendió, el timbre sonó de nuevo. Harry bajo de su cama y abrió la puerta de su habitación al mismo tiempo que se abría la del departamento.

—Oh…. —Eileen observo a Lily Evans de pie en la puerta completamente abrigada, esta sostenía una caja de regalo entre sus manos, Eileen suspiro y volteo su rostro para ver al chico—te buscan—.

Harry trago ruidoso, ¿su madre? ¿Allí? Dio algunos pasos torpes cerrando la puerta de su habitación al salir, con incomodidad recorrió el pequeño trayecto hasta la entrada del departamento, observo a su madre la cual le sonrió ligeramente al verlo.

—Harry…—Murmuró Lily al verlo—Yo…b-bueno…—tartamudeo.

—Pensé no querías verme más, recuerdo que en la nota dijiste que te habia traicionado—Le recordó con algo de resentimiento.

La mujer suspiro—E-estaba enojada, lo siento…—Le confesó, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas—Yo…no quería pasar la navidad sin verte—Murmuró—Te…te traje un regalo—Lily sonrió—e-espero que te guste, cielo—.

Harry observo la caja roja con dorado. La agarro mientras escuchaba como la puerta de la habitación de su padre y Severus se abría—Gracias…Mamá. —No podía estar enojado con ella, ¡era su madre! Su rabia y resentimiento desaparecieron, se acercó para abrasarle, esta apretó con fuerza sus brazos alrededor de los de su hijo mientras observaba a James y a Severus dentro del departamento.

Observó la enorme barriga del pelilargo, la mano de Lily tembló, al verle. Al ver a James junto a ese hombre…ese hombre que…habia destruido su familia.

El abrazo terminó, Lily trato de controlarse.

—Yo…. —Murmuró la pelirroja— quería saber si…bueno, ya sabes ¿no quieres quedarte conmigo?—le preguntó a su hijo—he encontrado el lugar perfecto para que vivamos los dos…—le aseguro—es lindo y cómodo, te va a encantar. —propuso. —podemos ir a buscar tus cosas a la mansión…

Harry sintió un nudo doloroso en su garganta al escucharle. — ¿Q-quedarme contigo?—pregunto.

Lily asintió— ¡Es una buena idea! ¿No es así?—ella sonrió.

El papel de la caja se arrugo ligeramente—Mamá, yo…tu desapareciste—Le recordó—yo traje todas mis cosas desde la mansión hasta aquí… ya tengo mi cuarto y…bueno, mis amigos saben que ahora estoy aquí.

Lily frunció el ceño al escucharte— ¿No quieres quedarte conmigo?—preguntó molesta.

—No es eso… es que—Le dijo sin saber cómo decirle que no quería. Le gustaba el ambiente en el que vivía actualmente. Era cálido, la zona muggle le agradaba bastante. A pesar de que antes también vivía en un barrio “muggle” este le gustaba más…y además, Severus, su padre…sus “casi” abuelos. Decidió ser firme y decirle la verdad a su madre—Mamá, yo quiero quedarme aquí—.

—Esto es increíble—Exclamo la pelirroja sin poder creerlo— ¡¿E-ESTAS PREFIERIENDO QUEDARTE CON ELLOS QUE CONMIGO?!—Preguntó.

—No es necesario que grites, Evans—Eileen se acercó a ella alejando al chico de la mujer pelirroja—Ya Harry se ha acostumbrado a nosotros—.

— ¿Ustedes?—ella casi rio— ¡Harry es mi hijo!—les recordó— ¿Cómo se va a costumbres a personas con las que nunca tuvo contacto? Esto es ridículo…ustedes, ustedes solo son unos alcahuetas que no ven lo que hizo su hijo ¡Destruyo mi familia! —.

Harry sintió una punzada en su cabeza al escucharle—Mamá…pensé que... —.

— ¡CALLATE!—Le grito al chico de lentes y ojos verdes—L-los estas p-prefiriendo a ellos, Harry… ¡Lo estas prefiriendo a él—dijo acercándose a su hijo y agarrándole del brazo con fuerza para voltearle y hacerle ver a Severus— ¿Por qué te cuesta tanto verlo, Harry? ¿Porque? ¡Ese imbécil no es nada más que una perra quita maridos! —.

Harry se soltó del agarre con violencia, empujo el regalo contra el pecho de su madre al sentir las lágrimas juntarse en sus ojos, el resentimiento y el odio regresaron con fuerza ¡habia arruinado su noche! ¡Su noche en familia!— ¡Lárgate de aquí mamá!—grito, viéndole—P-pensé que…pensé que habías cambiado ¡Pensé que estabas realmente arrepentida por lo que habías hecho! ¡Pero que veo que no! —.

El regalo cayó al suelo al no ser sostenido por Lily, el rostro de la mujer se volvió de un rojo intenso al escuchar a su hijo y sus ojos reflejaban un intenso odio. Su brazo tembló, sus dedos temblaron, alzo su mano y abofeteo con fuerza a su hijo.

— ¡CALLATE!—Le gritó.

Eileen frunció el ceño se acercó a la mujer con el propósito de sacarle de allí, le empujo pero recibió otro empujo por parte de ella. Lily saco rápidamente su varita y apunto hacia Severus— ¡CRUCIO! —.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> VERGA  
> VERGAAAAAAAAAAAAA  
> LILY LE HA TIRADO UN CRUCIO A SEVERUS  
> c:


	23. Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gracias a Sarahi por ayudarme♥

Eileen frunció el ceño, se acercó a la mujer con el propósito de sacarla de allí, la empujo pero recibió otro empujo por parte de ella. Lily saco rápidamente su varita y apunto hacia Severus— ¡CRUCIO! —.

El rayo de color rojizo hizo un impacto con mucha fuerza contra el pecho de Severus, derribándolo, y Harry observo con horror aquello. Gritó, y se volteó para detener a su madre, pero la pelirroja ya estaba en el suelo, Tobías la tenía en el suelo, se notaba que le había roto la muñeca, y la varita, de la nariz de su madre salía un fino hilo de sangre, le habia roto también la nariz ¿Cómo? ¿En qué momento? Harry, Harry no sabía qué hacer, que decir...No sabía cómo actuar, se sentía impactado e impotente.

—De esta no te escaparas, maldita perra. —La voz de Tobías habia cambiado por completo, Harry ni siquiera quiso ver que le haría aquel hombre a su madre, sólo lograba escuchar como su madre chillaba de dolor, pero a él no le importo. No le importo en absoluto. Ella...ella...

— ¡SEVERUS!—James gritó, y Harry quedó petrificado en donde se encontraba de pie.

El cuerpo del chico tembló, al girarse divisó como su padre sostenía a Severus, el rostro del hombre estaba consternado por el dolor, un tembloroso Harry se acercó, escucho a Eileen llorar mientras tocaba la frente de su hijo.

— ¿Sev? ¿Severus?—El pelinegro palmeó el rostro de su pareja como si evitara con esa acción el desmayo de su pareja— ¿S-Severus? mi amor por favor... — James respiro ruidoso, sus ojos se estaban llenando de lágrimas, trato de sostener a Severus mientras miraba con desespero a Eileen y ésta supiera lo que quería decir. Pero...

—S-sangre...—Tartamudeo la mujer horrorizada al ver como rápidos chorros carmesí bajaban sin control y en gran cantidad por las piernas de su hijo para formar con rapidez un gran charco rojo de olor metálico debajo de él— ¡Severus! ¡Severus!—Gritó llena de desesperación.

A pesar de que sus ojos estaban abiertos este no fue capaz de responder, Severus se sentía ido, ni siquiera sentía dolor. ¿Qué habia ocurrido? ¿Qué estaba pasando? ¿Por qué su madre estaba gritándole? ¿Porque sentía una extraña humedad en su...?

Las lágrimas comenzaron a salir sin control de los ojos de James, el hombre lleno de miedo tomó a su futuro esposo entre sus brazos, cargándolo de forma nupcial. Eileen hizo aparecer la chimenea escondida que había en el departamento. James tomó un puñado de polvos flu, se adentró en la chimenea y desapareció con su pareja entre sus brazos.

Escuchó el llanto de la mujer mayor junto a él, Harry se sentía inútil. Su madre, no...ella ya no lo era. La mujer que en algún momento lo fue, ahora se encontraba inconsciente y tirada en el suelo, ¿Por qué lo habia hecho? ¿Por qué? Severus... Severus...

—H-hay...Hay que llamar a los Aurores—Tartamudeo Eileen tratando de controlar sus lágrimas—Y-yo...yo lo haré, n-no...el charco...—Dijo temblorosa viendo la sangre que su hijo había perdido hace unos segundos, había sido demasiada a pesar que solo había durado un muy breve momento en el suelo ¿Cuánta más sangre estaría expulsando su hijo en ese momento? Sus nietos....Esto no podía estar pasando ¡No podía!—N-no lo toquen yo...—.

Harry sintió un fuerte nudo en su garganta, escucho como la red flu se activaba de nuevo pero esta vez para hacer una llamada. Escuchó la voz desesperada de Eileen pidiendo que alguien viniera, sintió un pitido en sus oídos por todo aquello, observo a la pelirroja que se encontraba herida en el suelo. La sangre de Severus se deslizo hasta sus pies, mojándolos, bajó la vista al sentir la humedad y notó la caja de regalo que estaba destruida a un lado de él y eso le confirmó algo con rapidez.

Todo esto había sido su culpa.

*************************************

Harry no sentía sueño, eran las dos de la mañana del veinticinco de diciembre. Navidad... Estaba tratando de controlar sus lágrimas pero le fue imposible, se supone que todos tenían que estar durmiendo y, cuando despertaran temprano a las seis o siete, Severus, su padre, Eileen, el señor Tobías y él estarían tomando chocolate caliente mientras abrían sus obsequios.

Pero no, no...estaban allí en San Mungo.

Los parpados inferiores de Eileen estaban inflamados de tanto llorar, la mujer estaba de pie, los ojos de Harry estaban igual. Tobías se habia quedado en casa respondiendo a las preguntas de los Aurores, su padre... se encontraba en la sala de operaciones, acompañando a Severus.

—Todo saldrá bien, Sev está bien. Los niños también—La escuchó susurrar para ella misma con confianza mientras rezaba, Harry nunca habia rezado. No sabía cómo hacerlo—Por favor Dios mío, por favor...—La voz de Eileen se cortó nuevamente en un pequeño llanto—en el nombre de tu amado hijo Jesucristo, amén. Amén —.

—Amén—murmuro Harry en sus adentros, sus manos temblaban.

James apareció, sus ojos estaban hinchados al igual que los de su suegra y su hijo, su rostro... estaba desfigurado por el dolor y la preocupación. Eileen se acercó hacia él al verle. Ningún doctor le acompañaba.

— ¿Q-que paso?—Tartamudeo Eileen al verlo ¿Por qué no continuaba en la sala de operación? ¿Le habia pasado algo a su hijo?— ¿James? ¿S-severus está bien, verdad?—pregunto.

El Auror mordió sus labios y respiro profundo.

—U-unos de los bebés....nació sin respiración—Tartamudeó, sintió un enorme retorcijón de dolor en su estómago.

Harry sintió como si le tiraran un balde de agua helada. Eso, no podía estar pasando. Ni siquiera fue capaz de ver a su padre a la cara, sus labios temblaron pero los mordió, mientras las lágrimas seguían deslizando. Había sido su culpa, todo era su culpa.

—P-pero...lograron reanimarlo—Murmuró el nombre angustiado—El medimago dice que...tal vez no sobreviva, le han llevado a cuidado intensivos... —La voz del hombre estaba llenada de dolor, de amargura ¿Cómo una noche tan maravillosa habia acabado tan...?—el otro en cambio, él está bien. Esta estable—.

Eileen sintió sus manos temblar, el nudo en su garganta dolía— ¿y Severus?—preguntó ella.

—Perdió mucha sangre...—La voz de James se escuchaba tan contenida, parecía que en cualquier momento estallaría en llanto—S-Sev el... está estable—La sonrisa que realizo James fue armaga.

Eileen respiro profundo varias veces—Yo... traeré algo de café—La mujer lo que realmente quería era desahogar su llanto en otro lugar— ¿Quieres que traiga algo distinto para ti, amor?—pregunto a Harry.

El chico negó, incapaz hablar.

La mujer se marchó con rapidez, dejando a padre e hijo solos.

—L-lo siento...—Murmuró Harry, su garganta dolía. Hablar le dolía.

James le miro y le sonrió, o al menos lo intento—No ha sido tu culpa, campeón. —Le dijo, utilizando la palabra con la que apodaba a su hijo—Es mía... —.

—Papá...Si yo no le hubiera dicho a mamá que... —.

—Harry...—La voz de James era un jadeo angustiado, de dolor—Fui un cobarde al no enfrentarme de inmediato a tu madre cuando sucedió todo esto, yo... te he fallado, como padre, como amigo...—

Harry negó, se colocó de pie y negó con fuerza— ¡Tú eres el mejor, papá!—Le aseguro, sus lágrimas comenzaron a salir con fuerza, —Yo. Yo fui quien le dijo a mamá que no...Yo... ¡Lo siento papá!—Grito—Yo...yo no quería que esto pasara, Severus...él es una buena persona. Apenas llevo poco tiempo conociéndole pero lo quiero...lo quiero mucho y...mis hermanos...yo no quiero que le pase nada, ni a ellos. Ni a Sev...Ni a nuestra familia—.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :S  
> AH VERGAAA  
> LILY  
> PERRAAA


	24. Chapter 24

**_Cuatro días después…_ **

—Lily Evans—Hablo el juez desde lo alto del estrado.

La mujer de cabello pelirrojo tembló, sus ojos estaban hinchados de tanto llorar. Se había dejado llevar por el momento, por la molestia. ¡Realmente lo sentía! ¡Lo sentía! No quería hacerle daños a los bebés de James y Severus, solo que…. ¡Snape le había quitado todo! A su esposo, a su hijo. Lily tragó ruidoso, no….ella había arruinado todo con aquello. Ella había arruinado por completo los lazos que le unían a su hijo.

— ¿Cómo se declara usted?—Preguntó el juez mirándola fijamente.

El abogado de Lily susurró algo en su oído pero ella negó al escucharle. Ella era culpable, ella lo había hecho a conciencia, ella se había dejado llevar por sus emociones, ¡No se haría pasar por una loca!

—Yo…. Me declaro culpable, Señor.-

Se escucharon murmullos en la sala en la que el juicio era realizado. Cinco Aurores prestaban la seguridad en ese lugar, entre ellos Sirius, el cual no había sido capaz de creer lo que había escuchado hasta ese momento que la propia Lily  lo dijo.

Ella había intentado matar a Severus Snape.

Sirius suspiro mientras observaba como el juez asentía. Todo aquello había ido muy lejos, todo se había salido de las manos, si James no se hubiera metido con Snape nada de aquello hubiera ocurrido pero… Hablándolo con Remus, hablando con sinceridad... ¿quién sería feliz si no está con la persona que ama?

—Lily Evans, usted fue acusada de intento de asesinato, y agresión a un menor de edad—El juez leyó los documentos, alzo su rostro para mirar rápidamente a la mujer y regresar su vista a los documentos que estaba sosteniendo— ¿Correcto? ¿No es así?-

Lily y su abogado asintieron.

—Bien—Exclamo el juez, un sobre voló hasta su dirección, él lo sostuvo y lo abrió, leyó rápidamente. En este estaba escrita la sentencia a considerar por los delitos cometidos por la mujer, pero finalmente era él quien tomaría la decisión de si aumentar o minimizar la pena. No lo pensó mucho—Yo, Víctor Brown, juez reconocido ante el ministerio de magia te condeno a veinte años de prisión por los delitos ya mencionados.-

Lily sintió una baldada de agua fría al escuchar eso. ¿Veinte años? ¿Veinte? Sus lágrimas comenzaron a bajar sin control mientras escuchaba nuevamente murmullos, ladeo la vista. Eileen y James estaban con mirada inexpresiva, aunque la mujer de cabello negro le observo con profundo odio. Harry no estaba allí, su bebé no quería verla. Su pequeño Harry la odiaba.

—Quiero apelar esa decisión señor juez, mi cliente se declaró culpable y…-

El hombre alzo mano para callarle. —Por muy sincera que haya sido, su cliente no lo pensó para lanzar un cruciatus a una persona en cinta, le recuerdo que es una maldición prohibida, y que producto de eso uno de los niños que esperaba el agredido está en estado delicado de salud, señor. Posiblemente no sobreviva, el bebé ya ha sufrido dos paros respiratorios—Le contó, la expresión de Víctor estaba ensombrecida—Aunque le condenara a cadena perpetua eso no podría reparar los daños psicológicos que esta mujer dejara sobre la familia de la víctima.-

El abogado guardo silencio, los Aurores se acercaron a paso suave.

—Cumplirá su sentencia en Azkaban—Informo el Juez haciendo varios apuntes en el expediente—además, una vez y finalice su sentencia tiene prohibido, escúcheme bien señora Evans, prohíbo acercarse a cualquier intégrate de la familia Potter-Snape, eso incluye a su propio hijo.-

Lily asintió completamente devastada, Sirius se acercó a ella para llevársela del recinto, junto a otro de sus compañeros.

James no le dio ni siquiera una mirada de odio.

*************************************

A pesar de que los parpados de Severus se encontraban oscurecidos, sonrió con suavidad al ver como Harry entraba en su habitación con nerviosismo. Sabía que el chico se sentía culpable, su madre y James se lo habían dicho.

—«Cerdito»—Hizo aparecer  Severus en la libreta al verlo—«te ves horrible»

Harry sonrió ligeramente, se acercó al banquillo que estaba a un lado de la cama en la que se encontraba Severus, aún estaban en San Mungo pero según el medimago que lo atenía les había dado la noticia que en dos días Severus sería dado de alta, los bebés en cambio…. Se quedarían al menos dos semanas más, o bueno, el que estaba estable…en cambio el otro, Harry negó, no quería pensar en eso.

—Bueno…—Dijo viéndole—no creo que pueda ponerme guapo mientras estamos en un hospital.-

Severus soltó una risita, estiro su mano, Harry levanto la suya y apretó la de Snape, recostó su cabeza sobre el regazo de Severus mientras los dedos de este acariciaban su cabello.

—Todo... va estar bien—Murmuro el chico o al menos eso quiso creer. —Pronto estaremos en casa, todos juntos ¿Verdad?— Harry sintió como sus ojos se humedecían. A pesar de que nunca habia creído en Dios le había rezado por horas, le había dedicado todas las horas que había sido incapaz dormir.

Una enfermera entro a la habitación, Harry se acomodó, quitando su cabeza del regazo de su padrastro, la mujer de ropas blancas traía algo entre sus brazos, ella sonrió.

—He traído un visitante—Murmuró ella con tono dulce, acercándose y colocándolo sobre los brazos de Severus—el medimago está muy sorprendido por su avance, si sigue así podrían llevarlo con ustedes cuando le den de alta, Señor Snape.

Severus observo al bebé que se encontraba dormido entre sus brazos. Su bebé, su hijo… había sido capaz de verle la noche de ayer  tras los vidrios pero…el sostenerle, el sentirle era lo más gratificante que podía existir. Beso su frente y acaricio sus mejillas, tan frágil, tan pequeñito.

— ¿E-el….m-mi o-otro hermanito, c-como esta?—Preguntó Harry, sentía un nudo en la garganta. Aquello era lo que más le dolía, no quería que su pequeño hermano muriera— ¿E-el, e-está bien? ¿v-verdad?-

La enfermera trago ruidoso al sentir el par de miradas sobre ella. Aquello era complicado, trato de ser sincera pero sin ser cruel—Hemos aplicado un medicamento para impedir que vuelva a tener un paro respiratorio, está evolucionando lentamente pero….si Dios quiere y no sucede nada malo, él se salvará.-

_“él se salvará”_

—L-lo hará, estoy seguro—Exclamo Harry con esperanza, y luego volteo para observar a Severus— ¿V-verdad?-

La tristeza, angustia, y la desesperanza estaban impregnada en la mirada del hombre de cabello largo—«Si me salve del ataque de un licántropo, el podrá recuperarse de un Crucio»—apareció en la libreta.

Harry sonrió, la enfermera salió de la habitación dejándoles con el recién nacido, Severus le observo absorto y encantado para luego mirar a Harry, el cual tenía la vista fija sobre el pequeño niño.

—« ¿Quieres cargarlo?»—apareció en la libreta.

Las manos de Harry temblaron.

— ¿Y-yo?—Tartamudeo sin ser capaz— ¿C-cargarlo?-

El hombre mayor asintió, paso con cuidado a su hijo hacia los brazos de Harry, el chico de ojos verdes agarro con suavidad y miedo las mantas que cubrían al pequeño bebé, Harry lo observo.

—Es tan pequeñito…—Murmuró viéndole con los ojos humedecidos—He…he…—Susurró acariciando el pequeño rostro—soy yo, tu hermano. Harry…-

Severus sonrió al observar a Harry hablar con el bebé, cerró los ojos momentáneamente mientras pedía y suplicaba en su interior que su otro bebé lograra salvarse porque… no sabría cómo manejar el dolor en el caso tal que este falleciera.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Gracias a Sarahi por ayudarme en la corrección de los capítulos!
> 
> PDT: ¿Que nombres deberían llevar los bebés?  
> ¿les parecía justa la condena de Lily?  
> ¡nos leemos pronto!


	25. Chapter 25

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Gracias a Sarahi por ayudarme!♥

**_Dos días después…_ **

Severus observo a su pequeño bebé dormir en medio de la cama, acaricio su mejilla mientras pensaba en todo lo ocurrido por milésima vez. Su otro bebé aún continuaba internado en San Mungo, luchando por su vida. Su madre se encontraba allí pendiente de todo... Su estado no era el mejor pero tampoco el peor. Su bebé podía…podía morir en cualquier momento.

— ¿Severus?—Murmuro Harry en la entrada de la habitación del mayor—Tu… ¿quieres té?-.

El hombre de cabello largo salió de su ensoñación y se volteo para ver al chico que estaba al pie de su puerta. Harry se veía ligeramente más relajado aunque sabía que lloraba por las noches, antes de dormir al igual que él, al igual que James. Al igual que todos. 

Asintió, Harry desapareció y regreso minutos después con una bandeja con dos tazas de té acompañadas de unas cuantas galletas. Harry tomo asiento en el suelo, Severus le imito.

— ¿El frio del suelo no te hará daño en tu herida?—Pregunto Harry con preocupación. Si bien ya estaba cicatrizada gracias a las pociones e ungüentos le preocupaba si el frio podría causarle algún dolor.

Severus negó, estiro su brazo y agarro la tacita. Dio un pequeño sorbo y luego dio un suspiro.  Quería tener al otro bebe junto a él, quería tenerlos a los dos juntos.

—Ya… ¿Haz pensando en cómo llamarlos?—Murmuró el chico tratando de tener una especie de conversación con Severus. Sentía que enloquecería si continuaba encerrado en su habitación, sentiría más esa sensación de culpa sobre él.

Snape dio algunos sorbos mas hasta terminar la taza, estiro su brazo hasta la mesita de la noche y agarro el cuaderno que le permitía comunicarse. Presiono su palma sobre la primera hoja que se mostró ante él.

 _—«¿Haz pensando tú en algunos?»—_ Le pregunto mediante la libreta al chico que estaba junto a el—«No he tenido cabeza para eso….»—Le confeso—«menos con todo lo que ocurrió»-.

Harry asintió comprensivo, y luego pensó en lo que le habia “dicho”. ¿Nombres para sus hermanos? Si, habia pensando algunos.

—B-bueno…—Tartamudeo nervioso mientras miraba a su padrastro—Fleamont es un nombre que me gustaría pero ya es algo anticuado, Henry…-.

 _—«Ese se parece al tuyo_ »—apareció en las hojas _—«me gusta, eres un buen chico»-._

Las mejillas se Harry se tornaron rojas al leer aquello. El que Severus le considerara una buena persona a pesar de todo le hacía pensar que no lo consideraba como el culpable, el sentía que lo era pero Severus no… Severus ya se lo habia hecho saber incontables veces “No es tu culpa, Harry”

 _—«Henry está bien_ »—Comento gracias al cuaderno sonriendo—« _Henry y….»-._

— ¿James?—Se burló Harry murmurando el nombre de su padre. Dudaba que Severus le colocara aquel nombre a uno de sus hermanitos.

 _—«En mi guardia no, Potter»—_ Apareció para burlarse _—«Tobías»-._

— ¿Tobías?—repitió Harry al leerlo—B-bueno…no es un mal nombre-.

 _—«Es uno terrible»—_ afirmo Severus agarrando una de las galletas y comiéndola—« _mi padre no es el mejor tipo, pero tampoco el peor. Lo quiero…y, bueno. Creo que se lo merece»-._

Harry sonrió, el señor Tobías parecía ser la seriedad y el cinismo en persona pero a pesar de todo le habia agradado bastante.

 _—“Henry, será el que tenemos aquí_ …»—Anuncio Severus mientras se giraba para verlo. Él bebe aún continuaba durmiendo _—«Tobías, el que está en San Mungo»-._

Harry asintió nuevamente. “Henry y Tobías”  sus hermanitos. Se sintió alagado, Severus habia escogido uno de los nombres que habia propuesto. El chico de lentes se volteo para observar a su pequeño hermano dormir.

**************

Eileen bebió y suspiro con algo de satisfacción al sentir el calor del café que se encontraba tomando en ese momento. Estaba sentada en uno de los largos banquillos que estaban repartidos en el hospital. Ella se encontraba frente a la habitación que habia sido asignada para su nieto.

Eileen se colocó de pie y se acercó hasta la ventana que habia allí, a través del vidrio observo el pequeño cuerpecito lleno de tubos, tratando de mantenerlo con vida. Sus ojos se humedecieron y se apartó para regresar hasta su asiento.

Habia decidido ser ella la que montara guardia. No quería que Severus estuviera expuesto a todo aquello, suficiente tenía su hijo con todo lo que habia ocurrido. Eileen metió la mano dentro de su túnica y saco su rosario, rezo una y otra vez hasta que se cansó, pidió por la vida de su nieto, pidió la prosperidad y seguridad de sus allegados.

Suplico para que ninguna tragedia tocara a la puerta de su familia.

Cuando finalizo, devoró el emparedado que habia comprado. El café estaba ya frio y aunque podía calentarlo con un simple hechizo no era suficiente. Se acercó a la ventana para observar a su nieto nuevamente, entonces escucho algo que le aterrorizo.

Las maquinas conectadas a través de tubos comenzaron a pitar. Eileen observo como el minúsculo cuerpo de su nieto se estremecía.

“Otra vez no” Murmuro ella con dolor. El medimago y la enfermera en turno no tardaron en aparecer. Eileen los vio entrar, y observo como estos buscaban el origen del nuevo problema. La enfermera la miro a través de la ventana, no había ninguna expresión en su rostro. Sabía bien que aquello era para no asustarla. La enfermera se acercó al ventanal y corrió la cortina para que Eileen no fuese testigo de lo que ocurría allí adentro.

La mujer tembló, y se alejó a solo unos cuantos pasos de allí. Masajeo sus manos con nerviosismo, busco el rosario entre sus bolsillos y lo apretó, lo estrujo con tanta fuerza que este se rompió. Las esferas que lo conformaban dieron al suelo y se despidieron entre este.

Eileen supo en ese momento que aquello era una señal.

“Por favor no” suplico ella. Se acercó a la puerta al sentir que ya habia transcurrido una eternidad  pero la enfermera desde adentro se le adelanto, ésta salió mientras le miraba, la enfermera cerró la puerta sin dejar que Eileen mirara al interior.

— ¿M-mi nieto?—Tartamudeo con miedo, Eileen observo a la mujer vestida de blanco— ¿L-lograron estabilizarlo? ¿Él está bien, verdad?—pregunto ella con nerviosismo.

Los labios de la enfermera temblaron ligeramente, y su vista se bajó sin ser capaz de mirar a la mujer a los ojos.

—Lo…Lo sentimos—Dijo ella a la mujer. El comunicar algo de esa magnitud, a pesar de los años siempre seria duro para ella, aun mas cuando eran niños—Señora, él….e-esta vez, no logro resistirlo-.

Eileen sintió como sus piernas fallaban, la enfermera la agarro y le ayudo a tomar asiento antes de que el llanto se apoderara de ella.

****************

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> B-bueno… *Ce va*  
> ;V; Severus… Severus ¡Lo siento, Severus!  
> PDT: :S ¿Qué sucederá en el próximo cap? ¿Cómo Severus se tomara la noticia? ¿Y Harry? Y James?  
> AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH  
> PDT2: Dx no me maten, todo es para bien. DX  
> Gracias por sus kudos y comentarios!♥  
> PDT: nos leemos pronto, ya esta historia está por finalizar!  
> SIGANMEEE!  
> Aparezco en Facebook como: Allenwalker249 y en wattpad Como Allenwalker964.


	26. Chapter 26

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Gracias a Sarahi!♥

Lily odiaba la oscuridad y el frío de la celda en la que estaba recluida. Estaba recostada contra el camastro de madera en el que dormía arropada dentro de una manta que Sirius le había regalado a hurtadillas para que se protegiera con ella del infernar frío que se alojaba en Azkaban. No tenía sueño, aun no habia anochecido, no llevaba ni siquiera un mes en ese lugar y ya se estaba volviendo loca... loca.

Cerro los ojos para tal vez dar una siesta obligada pero… unos pasos apresurados le desconcentraron, alguien corría, y luego escucho otras pisadas más, James apareció al pie de su celda al otro lado de las rejas. Lily tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para ver el rostro del que fue su marido entre aquella oscuridad...

El rostro de James estaba enrojecido y… lleno de lágrimas. Lily sintió de inmediato un enorme peso en el estómago, observo como James murmuro un hechizo que abrió su celda, la reja desapareció y no paso mucho tiempo para que James diera unos pasos hacia ella.

—V-voy…a matarte—La voz del auror sonó descompuesta, Lily tembló ¿habia pasado algo malo? ¿Alguno de los bebés…?

— ¡James, no!—Sirius apareció, jalo con fuerza a su amigo sacándolo de la celda, algunos otros aurores aparecieron y lo sostuvieron. La reja apareció de nuevo y James se removió con fuerza tratando de ser soltado.

— ¡VOY A MATARLA!—Grito con fuerza, el dolor estaba alojado en los gritos del auror. Las lágrimas bajaban sin control por las mejillas de James— ¡ELLA MATO A MI HIJO! ¡ELLA LO MATO!—grito.

Sirius trago ruidoso,  se volteo ligeramente hacia donde Lily se encontraba. La mujer palidecía aún más ¿uno de los bebés habia muerto? Uno de los bebés… Lily tapo su rostro desfigurado por el horror de la noticia.  —No ganaras nada con matarla, James...—Murmuro Sirius viéndole,  su corazón se estrujo de dolor al ver al que fue y era su mejor amigo.

El cuerpo de James tembló— ¡¿QUÉ HARE AHORA?!—Le grito, James se liberó con brusquedad del agarre y se acercó a las rejas que tenían prisionera a Lily— ¡DÍMELO! ¡DÍMELO!—Grito con dolor viendo sus ojos verdes en la oscuridad—¡¿C-COMO LE D-DIRÉ A S-SEVERUS QUE UNO DE N-NUESTROS HIJOS A MUERTO? ¡¿CÓMO SE LO DIRÉ, LILY?! ¡DÍMELO, ASESINA! ¡DÍMELO!

Lily soltó un sollozo, realmente no quería que nada de aquello hubiese ocurrido, no pensó con la razón. No pensó con la cabeza, se habia dejado llevar por sus emociones. Se arrepentía de lo que habia hecho, se arrepentía enormemente.—L-lo s-siento…—Susurro ella con remordimiento—N-no…n-no quería que e-esto ocurriera…-.

James le escucho, y asintió, asintió varias veces, y luego soltó una risita que se transformó en una carcajada. Sirius se estremeció pero luego nuevamente observo como la reja desaparecía, James corrió hacia Lily y de un momento a otro las manos del auror de ojos café se encontraban presionando el cuello de la mujer pelirroja.

— ¡Suéltala, James! ¡Suéltala!—Grito Sirius tratando de separarlo de encima de Lily, sus compañeros trataron de eliminar el agarre, Lily trato de patearlo mientras sentía como su oxigeno se acababa. — ¡James! ¡Suéltala!—suplico.

La cascada de lágrimas recobro vida, la presión en el cuello de Lily disminuyo. La pelirroja sintió la humedad de las gotas saladas caer en su rostro, Lily a pesar de sentir que se desmayaría observo el rostro de James.

—Te odio…—Susurro el auror, soltó el cuello de la mujer haciéndola caer en el suelo, y se volteo con temblor—Y-yo…. L-llamen a alguien para que s-siga mi t-turno… t-tengo que regresar a c-casa-.

* *************************

La tranquilidad que demostró Severus después de recibir aquella noticia asusto a Eileen, ella se encontraba observándole mientras éste se colocaba la túnica para ir junto a James hasta San Mungo. Tobías habia decidió dar una vuelta para fumar después de escuchar aquello, Harry… Harry en cambio…

— _«Dale algo a Harry»—_ Pidió Severus a su madre al terminar de vestirse, mediante la libreta—« _podría hacer una locura, es mejor que duerma…y Cuida a Henry.»--_

Eileen asintió, al tiempo que sentía un retorcijón de dolor en su estómago. Ladeo su vista observando al bebé que dormía dentro de la cuna que habían armado dentro del cuarto de Severus y James.

Henry y Tobías...

Las lágrimas bajaron sin control nuevamente, Eileen trato de limpiarlas pero Severus ya las habia visto caer. La mujer observo a su hijo.

—Sev…amor…—Murmuró ella acercándosele.

Sus labios se movieron, pero ningún sonido salido de ellos, Eileen logro leer sus labios perfectamente, _“estoy bien, mamá”._

Los labios de severus se movieron con tanta seguridad, que la mentira que habían soltado Eileen se la hubiera creído si no estuvieran en aquella situación. Severus escucho el sollozo de su madre, y como le abraza con fuerza.

—Sev…—Dijo James en la entrada de la habitación, Severus alzo la vista y le observo. Los ojos del auror estaban enrojecidos, ni siquiera los lentes eran capaces de ocultar aquello—ya…d-debemos irnos-.

Severus asintió, Eileen rompió el abrazo y alzo su brazo para acariciar el rostro de su único hijo, llena de preocupación. Tenía miedo…tenía miedo de lo que vendría después.

***********************

—P-por aquí…. —Murmuró la enfermera con un nudo en la garganta. Odiaba esas situaciones, odiaba tener ser ella la que guiara a las personas hasta la morgue del hospital, bajaron las escaleras y ella se estremeció al sentir el frio espectral del lugar.

Catelyn abrió la pesaba puerta del recinto. Eugene estaba allí, tomando una café como si nada, como si detrás de él no hubieran compartimientos llenos de personas ya fallecidas.— Eugene… ellos vienen a ver al….b-bebé. Qué…-.

Eugene asintió, antes que Catelyn finalizara la oración. Dejo su taza en el escritorio y observo la lista para luego ir al fondo de la habitación y jalar uno de los compartimentos que se encontraba a la altura de su torso.

—L-les daremos unos minutos…—Murmuró la enfermera haciendo señas a Eugene para que le acompañara—l-luego le daremos los formularios que deben llenar-.

Severus asintió, James temblaba a un lado de él.

El hombre de cabello largo se acercó a paso suave hasta el lugar en donde se encontraba el bebé fallecido, Severus sintió sus ojos arder una vez y le vio, entre Henry y Tobías no habia ninguna diferencia. Le habían vestido con la ropita que habia dejado antes de salir de allí.

Escucho el primer sollozo de James tras él, Severus estiro sus brazos y agarro al bebe entre sus manos para luego acurrucarlo contra su pecho, acaricio su mejilla… estaba frio. Su bebé estaba frio, su bebé estaba muerto.

—Sev…—James se acercó finalmente y les observo. Su Sev se veía tan hermoso cargando a su hijo, su hijo…su hijo que...—S-Sev… e-esto ha s-sido culpa mía, m-mi amor…mi amor... L-lo siento...—Murmuró, estiró su brazo y empezó a acariciar el rostro de la persona que amaba. —M-mi amor…-.

Severus le miro, las lágrimas finalmente cayeron. Los labios del Slytherin temblaron, bajó su rostro escondiéndose en el pequeño cuello de su bebé. El cuerpo de Severus tembló ligeramente, el agarre de su bebé lo hizo fuerte, hasta que sintió como James le abrazaba. El bebé quedo entre el medio de los dos… desolados. Una hermosa pareja de padres primerizos desconsolados, destruidos…

James acaricio la mejilla de su hijo, mientras las lágrimas de Severus humedecían  y caían sobre el rostro de este. —M-míralo…Sev...—Murmuró James, Severus alzo la vista—Es tan hermoso como tú-.

A pesar del dolor Severus sonrió, estiro sus brazos y coloco al niño entre los de James. El auror lo acurruco contra su pecho y dio pequeñas palmaditas en su espalda como si tratara de calmar un llanto que no se escuchaba. Severus limpio sus propias lágrimas mientras trataba de calmar el temblor de su cuerpo. Beso a su hijo mientras James aún continuaba acariciándole la espalda.

—D-despierta, Tobías...—Suplico James en su dolor—Por favor, despierta… por favor…p-por favor-.

Severus sintió dolor en su garganta, como si tuviese dentro de esta el llanto atrancado y los gritos que quería dar. El hombre  extendió sus brazos, James le tendió nuevamente al bebé, y Severus le acuno entre ellos aun con su temblor.

Severus beso la frente de su hijo, no quería hacerlo. No quería separarse de él. No quería… No quería ¡No quería dejar allí a su bebé! _¡Por favor, regresa!_ Suplico Sev.

Entonces… algo extraño sucedido. El cuerpo del bebé se removió entre los brazos de Severus y segundos después se escuchó el fuerte llanto de Tobías Potter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> e_e como si yo fuese tan mala para matar a un bebé >:V  
> PDT: UVU TODO BIEN? TODO CORRECTO? Pues yo no >:V ANDO CON FIEBRE.  
> PDT2: ♥ Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo  
> PDT3: Ya dentro de diría…yo que cinco caps finalizara este fic ¡Espero que les haya gustado!   
> PDT4: Ah… verga. :v aunque sabía que el cap finalizaría asi XD no pude evitar llorar.  
> PDT5: En el proximo cap explicare como nuestro tobi revivio♥  
> ¡NOS LEEMOS PRONTO  
> !  
> BYE♥


	27. Chapter 27

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Gracias a Sarahi por ayudarme!♥

Los ojos de Harry se encontraban hinchados y enrojecidos, Eileen tomo asiento en la orilla de la cama una vez y entro en la habitación del chico. Entre sus brazos se encontraba el pequeño  Henry, estaba despierto y hambriento.

— ¿No te gustaría alimentarlo?—Pregunto la mujer, los ojos de ésta se encontraban en el mismo estado que los del chico pero aun así tenía que ser fuerte, tenía que serlo—estoy segura que se sentirá feliz si está contigo-.

Harry se acomodó quedando sentado sobre el colchón, limpio las lágrimas que se habían quedado marcadas en su rostro y estiro sus brazos para sostener a su hermano. Agarro el tetero y llevo el chupete de este hasta su pequeña boca, Henry se agito y comenzó a absorber el líquido que se encontraba dentro de su tetero.

— ¿Quieres algo de comer, cielo?—Pregunto a Eileen mientras le veía—no haz comido nada desde esta mañana... ¿quieres algo de puré con pollo?-.

Harry negó mientras observaba a su hermanito comer. ¿Hambre? ¿Comer? No…no... Hambre no tenía, no…. Harry sintió sus ojos arder nuevamente. Su hermano…su recién nacido hermano habia muerto por su culpa, si él no hubiera rechazado la propuesta de su madre seguramente él ahora se encontraría con vida.

Eileen suspiro, acaricio el rostro del chico y observo su rostro desencajado, la tristeza estaba impregnada ellos—Cielo…No quiero que pienses que todo lo que ha ocurrido ha sido tu culpa—Dijo ella, su garganta dolía—Hay cosas que ya están escritas y no se puede hacer nada para cambiar las cosas. —se expresó, tratando de darle una explicación en medio de todo aquel dolor que los embargaba.

El bebé término su tetero, Harry le entrego el recipiente vacío a la mujer y coloco a su hermanito contra su pecho mientras le daba pequeñas palmadas, de esa forma le sacaría los gases, Eileen sonrió con ternura, si…habia sido una buena idea llevar al bebé con Harry.

—Iré a la cocina, ¿vale? Traeré algo para ti…-.

******************************

Amón nunca pensó vivir una experiencia así, si bien llevaba más de treinta años ejerciendo su labor de medimago y habia vivido un sinfín de situaciones, aquella era la primera vez que le ocurría algo así.. ¡El mismo habia atendido al pequeño! ¡El mismo habia revisado su pulso! El mismo lo habia visto morir…

Pero no… ¡El bebé está allí! Frente a él, respirando por su propia cuenta mientras tomaba leche de formula entre los brazos del que fue su gestante.

Amón trago ruidoso y suspiro, le habia hecho un examen rápido al niño, ¡no parecía ser el mismo que días atrás habia estado a máquinas para respirar y continuar viviendo a base de estas! Si bien, al principio lo habia considerado como una especie de milagro,  minutos después logro crear una teoría del porque habia sucedido esto.

— ¿Entonces…?—Murmuró James viendo al doctor, su corazón no cabía de la dicha ¡Su pequeño Tobías! ¡Su pequeño Tobías habia regresado con ellos!  Si bien por eso casi se desmaya de la impresión cuando éste comenzó a llorar de la nada entre los brazos de Severus, necesitaba saber la respuesta… ¿Cómo su bebé…como su bebé habia regresado a la vida?

—Mi teoría es que… su núcleo mágico estaba tan débil que el bebé entro en una especie de estado de catalepsia —Explicó—Lo cual nos hizo pensar que habia fallecido ya que su pulso bajo tanto que se volvió indetectable, al ustedes tener contacto con el bebé, éste percibió la magia de sus padres y de alguna forma se alimentó de ella, además de las palmadas que le dieron en su espalda de alguna forma esta lograron abrir sus vías respiratorias y…. —guardo silencio mientras movía sus manos en forma de explicativa.

James asintió y suspiro contento, observo a su bebé acurrucado contra Severus, el pequeño ya había terminado de beber por completo el contenido del tetero. — ¿E-entonces…e-está bien, verdad?-.

El medimago asintió—Parece estar bien de todos los males que le aquejaban. Aun así les recomiendo que le abriguen y le cuiden mucho—pidió. —No creo que tengan algún percance, parecer ser…un nuevo bebé—rio—ah…si, duerman con él, para que siga con más contacto con la magia de ambos-.

*****************************

—Lo siento muchísimo, Harry…—La voz de Hermione se rompió al otro lado de la línea al saber aquella noticia—Tienes que ser muy fuerte ¿vale? No debes culparte por lo que ha sucedido…-.

El chico suspiro, se encontraba en la cocina recostado a la pared hablando por teléfono con Hermione, su amiga le habia llamado para saber cómo se encontraba y como habían evolucionado los bebés. Pero no habia recibido buenas noticias…

—Herm… ¿C-como puedo ser fuerte?—susurró sin aliento, sin animo—Si mi mamá no hubiera…-.

—El hubiera no existe, Harry.. hay cosas que no podemos evitar, tu hermanito el…sabe que tú no has sido el culpable, nadie manda en los sentimientos y en la razón de las demás personas….—Dijo la chica sin saber cómo consolidarlo— ¿te gustaría que fuera a visitarte?—le pregunto. —podríamos…podríamos juntarnos a  realizar los deberes que nos enviaron-.

—Si …he…¿mañana?—Pidió, no se sentía con ánimos de nada...—No…mañana no…n-no se c-cuando…s-sea el funeral. Yo te avisare, Mione-.

—Harry…vale, avísame. Y si quieres hablar solo llámame ¿De acuerdo?-.

—Si…G-gracias Mione-.

La chica colgó, y Harry hizo lo mismo. Suspiro y tomo asiento en la mesa mientras trataba de terminar lo que Eileen le habia servido para comer. No sentía apetito alguno. Ya habia oscurecido y su padre y Severus ya habían tardado mucho en regresar. Tal vez…tal vez su padre estaba buscando la forma de consolar a Severus.

El sonido del timbre sonó, Eileen se colocó de pie y fue abrir la puerta, Harry salió de la cocina para recibir a los que seguramente eran Severus y su padre.

—Tenemos una sorpresa…—Murmuró James en la entrada, con el rostro sonriente, Harry le miro confuso, observo como su padre se hacia un lado dándole espacio a Severus.

Harry noto entonces como éste sostenía algo entre sus brazos, el corazón del chico retumbo con fuerza, mientras escuchaba una especie de jadeo impresionado de Eileen, tanto la mujer mayor como él se acercaron rápidamente a la pareja y notaron entonces al bebé, dormido entre los brazos de Snape.

—Tobías, no se fue…está aquí con nosotros...—Dijo James sonriente.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo♥  
> Diría yo que faltan como mínimo cuatro capítulos para finalice este fic ;v;  
> Espero que hasta ahora les haya gustado en toda su totalidad.  
> ¿Lily debería enterarse que el bebé “revivió”?  
> ¿Que opinan?  
> ¡Gracias por sus votos y comentarios! Nos leemos pronto♥


	28. Chapter 28

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gracias a Sarahi por ayudarme ♥

**_Dos días después…_ **

El rostro de Harry se encontraba inflamado, de tanto llorar y de tanto sonreír. ¡Aun no podía creerlo! Su hermanito… su hermanito estaba vivo, su hermano… Tobías, estaba allí, recostado junto a Henry, ambos dormidos.   Era un milagro ¡Un maldito milagro!

— ¿Harry?—Murmuró Eileen haciendo un pequeño toque sobre su hombro, el chico estaba sentado en el suelo, y su rostro recostado en la cama en donde dormían Severus y James, el chico no paraba de ver a sus hermanos— ¿quieres té, cielo?-.

Harry asintió.

La mujer le tendió la taza que habia traído para él y este la agarro.

—Gracias…—Dijo, los ojos del Harry seguían hinchados, y aunque le ardían ligeramente, al chico no le importaba seguir viendo a sus hermanos dormir por horas— ¿Dónde…donde están papá y Severus?—pregunto.

—Están en la sala comiendo algo—le comento ella viendo a sus nietos dormir, la alegría que sentía era inimaginable, suplicaba que todo aquello no fuese un sueño, porque si lo era, y ella legaba a despertar de repente en la banca del hospital. No sabría qué haría consigo misma, no sabría cómo afrontar aquel dolor. —Pero creo que deberían salir, o si no, tu padre podría hacerle otro par de hijos a Severus…-.

Harry soltó una risita, sonrió feliz y contento. Tomo algo de té, — ¿Más hijos? Creo que Severus se volvería loco-.

Eileen lo acompaño con su risa—Si… —Murmuró ella—Ya todo ha acabado, no quiero que mi hijo sufra de nuevo…—dijo ella, el recordar a Severus inexpresivo, sabiendo que sufría por dentro era algo que le rompía—Además…. Creo que tu papá está preparando una sorpresa-.

— ¿Sorpresa?—Repitió Harry, se sentía curioso por aquello, sabía que dentro de tres días seria el cumpleaños de Severus, y cuatro días después de eso el tendría que regresar a Hogwarts, algo que no quería hacer. A pesar de que no llevaba mucho tiempo en aquel lugar sentía que llevaba años viviendo allí… no quería separarse de su familia— ¿Qué está planeando? ¿Tú lo sabes?-.

Eileen guardo un silencio de cómplice—Ya lo sabrás… Puede que lo diga hoy pero no a nosotros, si no a Severus...—la mujer soltó una risita de nuevo y salió de la habitación.

*******************

Sin que nadie le viera, Sirius hizo desaparecer las rejas que mantenían cautiva a Lily, esta se volteo a verle, se encontraba recostada contra el camastro en el que dormía. Al escuchar del ruido de las pisadas Lily tomo asiento y miro a Sirius.

Los ojos de la mujer estaban enrojecidos ¿habría estado llorando? Si… seguramente. Sirius suspiro y tomo asiento junto a ella.

—El bebé…—comenzó a decir—el bebé está bien, no sé qué sucedió. Pero sobrevivió-.

Lily ladeo el rostro, mordió sus labios con fuerza— ¿E-enserio?—tartamudeo, aun podía sentir la presión de las manos de James sobre su cuello— ¿N-no está muerto?-.

—No… no lo está—le comento, quería que se sintiera tranquila, sabía bien que no se habia estado alimentado correctamente los últimos días— Te he traído algo-.

Sirius metió la mano y de su túnica saco un pequeño baúl encogido y lo coloco en el suelo. El cual se engrandeció al sentir el frio de este, era bastante grande—hay ropa…y comida, pañitos húmedos, y algunas cosas más que podrán…que podrán _mejorar_ esta experiencia.

Lily tuvo que obligarse a sonreír. —Gracias…—Dijo ella viéndole finalmente.

Sirius también le sonrió—para eso... Están los amigos-.

**********************

Severus suspiro al tomar asiento en la orilla de la cama, se sentía flotando en una nube de felicidad, se habia tenido que pellizcar varias veces para convencerse así mismo que era real todo aquello, no podía crearlo, habían ocurrido tantas cosas y ahora….nada. ¿Todo ya estaba en orden? ¿Ya podría ser feliz?

—¿Sev..?—Murmuró James a este, el auror estaba de pie.

 _—« ¿Qué?»—_ Apareció en el cuaderno _—« ¿Qué pasa? ¿Quieres que te un masaje, cerdo?»_

James rio y negó, se agacho ligeramente para besar los labios del hombre que amaba— ¿sabes que te amo, verdad?-.

Severus suspiro al escucharle, sus ojos miraban fijamente a james _—«Lo repites cada rato»—_ Dijo mediante la libreta. —«eres demasiado empalagoso»

El auror rio nuevamente, estiro su mano hacia Severus y este hizo lo mismo, James agarro la mano de Severus y beso sus nudillos—Yo sé que te gusta que sea así…—Le dijo— ¿tu…tú también me amas?—le pregunto.

Las mejillas de Severus se tornaron ligeramente de rojo, el hombre ladeo la vista _—“tal vez”—_ Apareció en el libreta. _—« ¿a qué…aquí viene todo esto? ¿Quieres follar?»_

El rostro de James se enrojeció—Oh amor… no, bueno si, pero no…—Murmuró,  los dedos de James presionaron con fuerza la mano de Severus, el auror se agacho frente a Snape—Sev yo…-.

El ritmo del corazón de Severus tambaleo con fuerza. Si bien, podía predecir lo que sucedería, no podía evitar sentirse así, ¿Cuántas veces había escuchado ya aquello?

—Mi amor… Cásate conmigo—Suplico, con su mano libre saco una cajita aterciopelada color rojo, y como pudo la abrió, el diamante que se encontraba en medio del anillo relucía y brillaba con fuerza—Por favor…-.

Severus sintió a su corazón perder ya el control, sintió pitidos en sus oídos. Sabía que era correcto decir “si” sabía que realmente debía hacerlo, casarse con james ¡ya ambos tenía una familia! Pero… tenía miedo.

Ladeo el rostro y mordió sus labios, escucho a James jadeo con dolor.

— ¿N-no quieres…?—Murmuró el hombre de lentes—B-bueno…. —le escucho tartamudear—N-no es…n-necesario q-que nos c-casemos…p-podemos hacerlo d-después…—le escucho decir.

Severus suspiro, sentía que su corazón era atravesado por un puñal. Su felicidad se quebranto al escuchar a James así, le volteo a ver, las lágrimas bajaban por el rostro de James. No le gusto…mierda, el si lo quería. El sí amaba a James… se sentía como un estúpido al necesitarle. Rompió el agarre de este en su mano para agarrar el rostro del hombre que amaba. Beso los labios de James ligeramente y agarro la cajita con el anillo, saco el pequeño objeto y tiro la caja en algún rincón del cuarto.

— ¿Sev…?—le miro confundido el auror, James sentía un nudo en la garganta.

Severus coloco el anillo en la palma de James y luego estiro su brazo, movió sus dedos a la espera que el auror se lo colocase.

—E-eso… ¿es un s-si?—Murmuro James, sus dedos temblaron al agarrar los de Severus.

Severus asintió, sintió como el anillo se deslizaba entre sus dedos para segundos después sentir los labios de James besarle y sus lágrimas mojarle. Severus también le abrazo, sus ojos se humedecieron al recordar todo lo que habia sucedido desde que James Potter se habia interesado en él. Todas las cosas buenas y malas que habían sucedido.

Recordó los momentos felices, y los malos…y el peor.

Si… lo recordaba, habia sido un día antes que James se casara con Lily, Potter habia llegado hasta el pequeño departamento donde vivía, no aquel en donde se encontraban, si no otro… Severus habia decidido mudarse para no ser un estorbo ni una carga para sus padres y si bien a duras penas le alcanzaba para sobrevivir se sentir “orgulloso” de aquello.

Recordó que su puerta habia sido tocada muy tarde, ya de madrugada. Y cuando abrió, lo encontró allí… Borracho, y lloroso, James le habia abrazado con fuerza al verlo. Habia llorado sobre su hombro, y el…y el… se habia quedado estático.

No largaba recordar que habia sentido. Esa noche, habia sido horrible. Potter comenzó a gritarle un montón de cosas, y él sin quedarse atrás le habia respondido con golpes, le habia rasguñado, y Potter habia apretado tan fuerte sus muñecas que el ardor se habia demorado una semana en pasar.

Esa noche, para James y el habia sido una de las peores…

Y el solo recordarla… le dolía.

James se habia sido de control, le habia obligado a….Negó, y trato de no recordar aquel recuerdo. Toco su cuaderno, para el hombre lo leyera _—«nos…nos han sucedido tantas cosas que…._ —Severus trago ruidoso— _yo…aun no puedo creer que tengamos dos hijos, James… ¿lo recuerdas? Todas las veces que discutimos? ¿Recuerdas…recuerdas esa noche, James?_ —las letras aparecieron en el cuaderno, y el auror las leía con rapidez— _pensé que… cuando llegaste allí, y sucedieron todas esas cosas…pensé que era el final de todo lo que habíamos tenido, te odiaba…pero… cuando regresaste tiempo después y… me pediste perdón, ¿Cómo podía rechazarte? Yo también te habia hecho mucho daño y…. te quería_ … _te amaba»._

James bajo la vista—Sev…yo…

—« _Si quiero casarte conmigo»—_ las letras aparecieron en grande _—«Las veces que te rechace, era porque…tenía miedo, yo….no siento que merezca todas estas cosas…»_

Los labios de James temblaron, y acaricio la mejilla de su futuro esposo.— mi amor…tu te mereces todo…si pudiera bajarte la luna, lo haría-.

Severus rio con fuerza al escucharle— « _Eres un cerdo”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> UFF  
> NO MAMES  
> XDDD   
> Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo♥  
> ;V; Ya en tres caps, le diremos adios♥  
> BESOS!  
> SIGANMEEE!  
> NOS LEEMOS  
> BYE♥


	29. Chapter 29

Eileen enarco una ceja al ver el anillo de diamante que se encontraba en el dedo anular de su hijo, mientras todos cenaban. Sonrió y grito mentalmente, ¡Abría boda! suspiro y hablo—Bonito anillo, Severus.

Harry y Tobías voltearon la vista y enfocaron a Severus.

— ¿Por fin le dijiste que si a James?—Pregunto ella con burla, solo quería molestarlo.

Las mejillas de Severus se tiñeron de rojo, trago ruidoso y sin dejarse intimidar de su madre mostro sus dedos, y en ellos el imponente anillo para luego asentir.

— ¡Genial!—Harry sonrió de oreja a oreja, James también estaba sonrojado. — ¿Cuándo se casaran?

—Aun…aun no lo h-hemos decidido—Murmuró James—pero seguramente a mitad de año para que estés presente, campeón.

Harry suspiro contento—Felicitaciones, papá, Sev...

El pocionista le sonrió.

—Por fin—Exclamo Tobías con una sonrisa—temía que mi hijo nunca sentara cabeza.

Eileen rodo los ojos al escucharle—Uy si, pobre Severus, tenía una vida desordenada, sin control alguno.

Tobías rio al escuchar a su mujer—Ya, Eileen, para—miro a su hijo y al hombre de lentes—me alegro en serio, supongamos que aquí aplica el dicho de “hay que darle tiempo, al tiempo” o “Quien tiene paciencia, obtendrá lo que desea” mira que esperar tanto tiempo…—murmuro—yo le hubiera pateado si te decía que no de nuevo.

Eileen se llevó la mano hasta su frente al escuchar a su esposo, Harry rio al escuchar a Tobías decir aquello.

—Me autonombro la encargada de la boda—Dijo la mujer mayor—conozco bien a mi Sev, será algo muy discreto pero fantástico….—Susurro con ensoñación—conseguiré la túnica perfecta, usaras una corona de flores y conseguiré un velo que…

— ¿Velo?—repitió Tobías frunciendo el ceño—nuestro hijo no es una mujer...

Eileen le miro—un velo masculino—recalco.

— ¿Si existen?—Pregunto con burla Tobías a su esposa—Querida, finalmente has perdido el juicio.

—Debe de existir algo parecido—Murmuro con ella con voz convencida—y si no ¡Pues me invento uno!

******************

Severus suspiro al sentir como James se recostaba junto a él en la cama, ya todos estaban durmiendo, los gemelos dormían profundamente en la cuna que estaba a solo unos metros de ellos.

— ¿Sucede algo, Sev? — Susurro James en su oído, Severus se estremeció al escucharlo, mordió sus labios ligeramente sintiéndose algo ansioso... —Sev, mírate…. Estas rojo — Murmuro— Te vez hermoso.

Snape soltó una risita, James se acomodó entre sus piernas, los labios de ambos se juntaron, sus lenguas se acariciaron y la presión y abultamiento de allí abajo no tardo en crecer y notarse.

—Yo también estoy ansioso, Sev… —Susurro excitado el auror adivinando los pensamientos de su pareja. James busco los labios de Severus nuevamente, la lengua del hombre pelinegro acaricio los labios de James, sus manos acariciaron la espalda del auror haciéndolo enloquecer, James lo amaba demasiado ¡Moriría amándolo! Y si renacía continuaría haciéndolo—Eres hermoso —susurro— demasiado hermoso, mi amor…

Desabotono la pijama-bata que se habia colocado Severus, dejando su pecho al cubierto, el auror deslizo su lengua por uno de los pezones de Snape haciéndolo arquear. Pellizco su otra tetilla mientras frotaba su miembro erecto contra el de Severus.

—Ah…— Jadeo Snape, mordió sus labios con delicadeza, no quería hacer un escándalo por aquello pero…joder, se sentía también ¡Quería que James se lo follara ya!

—Shhh… — susurro James, apartando su boca del pecho de su esposo ——Cálmate mi amor, pronto…—la lengua de James ahora acariciaba la oreja de Severus—estaré dentro de ti...

El cuerpo de Severus tembló ligeramente. James suspiro y se apartó ligeramente de Severus para verle, su rostro sonrojado, amaba esa expresión cada vez que le hacia el amor a Sev.  Ansioso el auror deslizo el bóxer de Severus hasta quitarlo y tenerle desnudo, solo para él. El miembro de James latía ansioso en su bóxer. Tanteo  en busca de su varita, ni siquiera recordaba donde estaba, abrió con torpeza el cajón de la mesita de noche y saco su varita.

Susurro el hechizo lubricante, haciendo a Severus estremecer ansioso bajo el—Te amo, Severus—Susurro Potter— Te amo, mi amor, te amo.

Los labios de Severus se movieron y James fue capaz de leer aquello— _“Yo también”_

Bajo su pantalón y su bóxer, liberando su miembro latente. Paso uno de sus brazos bajo la pierna derecha de Severus, alzándola ligeramente.  Deslizo su miembro entre las nalgas de su futuro esposo, rozando con insistencia la punta de su miembro con la entrada.

—S-Sev…. — Jadeo, agarro su miembro con su mano libre y poso la punta en la entrada de Severus — Te deseo… Te deseo….  — Le murmuro, al verlo bajo el.

Severus empujo contra James, el auror ahogo un chillido, la punta de su miembro habia entrado, sus manos no tardaron  en hacer presión sobre las caderas de Severus y se adentró poco a poco.

Snape jadeo con satisfacción, sus pezones estaban endurecidos y su miembro erecto. Sus ojos estaban humedecidos por las lágrimas de placer.—« _Muévete»_ —pidió en palabras silenciosas.

A pesar de que James no comprendió por completo, siguió sus instintos. Acerco su rostro al de Severus para besarle al mismo tiempo que le penetraba. Snape se arqueo bajo a él. Jadeando de placer, Deslizo sus brazos por la espalda de James hasta enterrar las uñas en su piel.

James busco los labios de su  futuro esposo, mientras se movía  lentamente. Beso las lágrimas de Severus y luego busco sus labios nuevamente. Haciendo un baile con la lengua de su amado y la suya. — Sev… te amo.

Escondió su rostro en el cuello de este al tiempo que comenzaba a moverse con fuerza. Los movimientos certeros. Rozando un punto en el interior de Snape que conocía perfectamente, movimientos  que le hacían vibrar y enloquecer. Lo amaba, lo amaba, lo amaba.

Los segundos rápidamente se transformaron en minutos, la actividad física, el placer, los movimientos, y los besos hicieron sucumbir a la pareja, sin ni siquiera tocarse, Severus se corrió, manchando en el proceso su vientre y el de James.

El auror en cambio aguanto unos segundos más para luego correr con abundancia en el interior de Severus… James respiro ahogadamente, dejando caer su peso sobre el de Snape, —Sev….eso estuvo...

 _—«Fantástico»—_ finalizo el mencionado moviendo sus labios.

James se acomodó junto este, Severus se acurruco contra el— ¿Sabes? Me gustaría que…pudieras hablar de nuevo.

Severus suspiro con cansancio, sintiendo el ardor en su entrada y aquel liquido escurrirse fuera de él.  Si bien aquello era una ilusión que siempre habia guardado, Severus no quería hacerse imposibles.

La pareja se quedó allí, ahora siendo prisionera del sueño. Severus fue el primer en quedarse dormido, James acariciaba la espalda de este, beso su frente y se prometió mentalmente que lograría que Severus hablara de nuevo.

******************

**AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH♥**

**;O; Ojala y les haya gustado,**

**Ya el próximo capítulo el fin.**

**Y un pequeño extra JIJIJIJI.**

**Mañana volveré a actualizarlo.  Y esta semana subiré el extra que tendría que ver con Lily y Sirius ¿Qué se imaginan que ocurrirá? 7u7**

**Dejen su comentario!♥**

**Gracias por sus kudos  y comentarios**

**Y lamento mucho la demora.**

**;v;**

**BYEEE♥**


	30. Chapter 30

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Habrá algunos saltos de tiempo; v; espero no les moleste ♥

 

Rick no se consideraba el mejor pocionista del mundo, pero lo era. Así que cuando llego una de las pocas personas que podía considerar como “amigo” en su trabajo, no se sorprendió al escucharle tal cosa, ya que después de todo James habia depositado su confianza en él, al contarle secretos tan íntimos.

—Así que…. ¿finalmente te casaras con él?—Dijo embotellando las ultimas pociones que habia realizado—Solo necesitaste veinte años, una psicópata como esposa y embarazarlo—murmuro—Eres el adonis de la paciencia, amigo mío.

James suspiro, y sonrió—Pues… si lo dices así…

Rick rodo los ojos y le miro— ¿Entonces viniste aquí para…?—pregunto con interés.

—Lo dices como si solamente viniera a pedirte favores y molestarte—Respondió James al pocionista.

El rubio soltó una risita—Siempre vienes a fastidiarme y pedirme favores, James—Murmuro—lo recuerdo perfectamente, hace ¿Cuánto? ¿Quince? ¿Trece años? En el llegaste con una jaqueca y decidiste venir aquí…. Conociste al pocionista novato y entonces, le contaste sin ni siquiera pedírtelo la historia de tu complicada vida amorosa. —Rick movió las manos dramáticamente.

Las mejillas de james enrojecieron—T-tenía una carga emocional muy fuerte.

—Sí, si—Murmuró el—te creo. Yo, Tu fiel amigo y mayor confidente.

James rio—Por esa razón he venido a molestarte—Le dijo tomando asiento en uno de los banquillos—la primera…

— ¿Hay más de una?—Dijo con fingida preocupación.

James rodo los ojos—La primera es que….q-quiero que seas mi padrino de bodas—le pidió—eres…el único que me soporta.

—Es un don natural—Le dijo, tratando de no dejarse llevar por la sorpresa—será un honor y una completa satisfacción entregarte en el altar al hombre del cual me has hablado durante toda mi maldita estadía en el ministerio—murmuro—por fin… me librare de ti y de tus melodramas.

James soltó una carcajada— ¡Ey! ¿Quién vendrán a acompañarte en este lúgubre sótano?—dijo ofendido—yo me tomo el tiempo de hacerlo.

—al tiempo que me cuentas todos tus problemas—murmuró—la vida es tan difícil...

— ¡RICK!—le grito James.

El rubio rio bajito—vale, me comporto—murmuró—Claro que seré tu padrino, —Le dijo—y también espero serlo de tus hijos, serán lo más cercano a los hijos que nunca tendré.

James negó, Rick nunca cambiaria—y lo segundo….

—Ya estoy ansioso de escucharlo—Dijo el pocionista— ¿Qué es?—pregunto. — ¿un veneno para la psicópata? ¿Convertirla en simio? ¿Alzarte como señor tenebroso y cruciarle el trasero a fudge?

—Suena tentador—Respondió James a su amigo rubio pero negó—Te pondré el reto de tu vida.

Los ojos azules del hombre se entrecerraron— ¿Reto?—repitió como si hubiera sido ofendido—No hay nada imposible para el gran Rick.

James sonrió—Necesito que me ayudes con Sev—Le dijo—yo….deseo  que hable de nuevo.

************

**_Días después…_ **

El pitido de locomotora sobresalto a Harry, esta sería la primera vez que regresaba al colegio sin despedirse de su madre, aquel año sería bastante diferente pero no le molestaba. Se alegró de no hubieran traído a los gemelos al andén, habia mucha gente y mucho vapor corriendo por el lugar y no quería que sus hermanos se enfermaran por aquello.

Los brazos de James apresaron el cuerpo de su hijo abrazándole con fuerza. —saca buenas notas, y no pelees con nadie, sigue portándote bien—Le pidió a su hijo.

Severus rodo los ojos, saco su libreta mágica y la abrió— _«tírale un balde de brillantina a Dumbledore, y colócale caramelos ácidos, si se atraganta y muere, te hare heredero de todos mis bienes»_

— ¡Severus!—Murmuro James al leer aquello—Dumbledore es...

 _—«Un viejo simplón»—_ apareció en la libreta _—«no será invitado a mi boda»_

Harry soltó una carcajada y luego suspiro, se acercó hasta Severus para abrazarle. El hombre de cabello pelilargo correspondió al abrazo, le habia tomado bastante cariño al chico, le considera un hijo en el corto tiempo que habían pasado juntos.

—Cuídate mucho, Sev...—Le dijo Harry al separarse de el—cuida a mis hermanos y tenle mucha paciencia a papá.

 _—«No me pidas milagros, chico_ »—apareció en la libreta.

Harry sonrió—contrólale con varita de hierro…. —murmuro, y entonces le dijo—Papá Sev.

Los ojos del Slytherin se abrieron con sorpresa al escucharle, ¿Qué le habia dicho?

Las mejillas de Harry se tiñeron de rojo, sonriéndole—P-pues… a-ahora lo eres. ¿N-no es así?

 Severus suspiro y le sonrió, beso la frente de Harry y asintió. —« _Cuídate, cerdito»_

Harry asintió, la locomotora pito de nuevo avisando que ya partiría. El chico abrazo rápidamente a sus padres y subió a la locomotora.  Esta comenzó a andar y dejándose ver por los ventanales de este, Harry movió de un lado a otro su mano con suavidad despidiéndose.

***************

**_Meses después…_ **

— ¿Lo lograste?—pregunto nervioso James.

—Yo siempre logro lo que me propongo—Dijo Rick con orgullo—la mediocridad es para perdedores.

—Rick… no te alagues tanto—Le dijo James—por eso es que no consigues novia.

— ¿Y para que quiero una?—dijo casi con nauseas—escucharle hablar sobre sus amigas y sus quejas sobre mí, gastar mi preciado dinero en ella, no, no, no…—murmuró—mi fortuna será heredada por mis gatos...—Dijo el, busco el vial transparentase, dentro de este habia un líquido de color turquí—después de meses, lo logre..

Los labios de James temblaron, estiro su mano para agarrarlo pero Rick lo aparto.

—Yo mismo se la daré—Le dijo a su amigo auror— ¿ya termino tu turno?

James asintió.

—Perfecto, vamos—dijo el rubio agarrando sus cosas y guardando el vial.

*********************

Severus enarco una ceja después de escuchar la larga explicación dada por James al presentarle al pocionista rubio, el que ahora sabia era el mayor confidente de James. Observo el vial con aquel líquido azul en su interior el cual ahora sostenía.

—tómalo, Sev…—Suplico James, su corazón latía con fuerza.

—Si bébelo…—Dijo Rick—aunque he de informarte que no hablaras fluidamente de inmediato, tendrás problemas para decir correctamente las consonantes y todo ese rollo, tendrás que practicar en voz alta.

Severus trago ruidoso, destapo el vial y lo llevo a su boca. Sintió la mirada ansiosa de los dos hombres sobre él, lo alzo y bebió rápidamente.

—Uff…—Dijo Rick al ver la cara de asco que puso el pelinegro—lo siento, no fui capaz de mejorar el sabor, por cierto ahora comenzaras a sentir…

Muy tarde. Severus ya lo estaba sintiendo. Un fuerte ardor la garganta, no llegaba a dolerle pero si a molestarle. Sentía como si aquella zona se estuviera quemando pero para su alivio el ardor poco a poco fue desapareciendo.

— ¿Ya paso?—Pregunto el rubio.

Severus asintió, trago nervioso sin ahora saber que hacer ¿y si no funcionaba?

—Vale…—Murmuro el pocionista—trata de decir algo…he…tu nombre.

Severus abrió la boca pero junto sus labios de nuevo ¿y si no era capaz de decir nada? Carraspeo con miedo y trato de decirlo—zebedu snep—Se escuchó.

Rick grito contento,  grito que despertó a los gemelos de su siesta, grito que los encamino a un fuerte llanto.—Mierda…lo siento...—dijo apenado,.

—¡Funciono!—Murmuro James con las lágrimas en los ojos, abrazo con fuerza a Severus  el cual sonrió nervioso al escucharse así mismo por tanto tiempo, ni siquiera era capaz de reconocer su voz…—te lo dije, Sev.. Te dije que lo haría mi amor…—junto sus labios al de su futuro esposo.

—Eviten su romanticismo frente de mí—suplico el pocionista rubio.

Severus fue hasta el cuarto junto a James, para luego regresar con los gemelos, los cuales dejaron de llorar una vez y fueron cargados por sus padres.

—Oh mira, James, se parece a ti.

—Se parece a mí porque es mi hijo, tonto—Dijo Potter y con maldad le hizo cargar al niño—vamos, agarra a tu ahijado.

Rick frunció el ceño, cargo al bebé que se le fue entregado con miedo— ¿Este el bebé zombi?

James rodo los ojos al escucharle—Si, es ese, y no es un zombi, su nombre es Tobías.

Severus tomo asiento nuevamente, le coloco un chupete a Henry y le paso otro a Rick, el cual lo agarro.

—abre la boquita, anda... Ábrela...—dijo, presionando la punta de este, el bebé lo hizo y Rick se lo colocó—buen chico…—dijo, y miro a la pareja—Bien…aún falta un mes para su boda ¿no es así? estoy seguro que podrás hablar correctamente en menos de eso, practica mucho.

—Severus practicara…—prometió james con ilusión, sosteniendo nuevamente a Tobías.

—Bien—Dijo Rick, busco entre sus cosas y saco un pequeño tarro—dentro hay un ungüento, colócatelo sobre tu garganta después que practiques, eso evitara que se te inflame o se te irrite.

—Woww, Rick, piensas en todo.

El pocionista sonrió—hay que hacer las cosas bien, o simplemente no se hacen.

*********************

**_Un mes y medio después…_ **

Eileen, Harry y Hermione chillaron contentos, Tobías rodo los ojos al escucharlos, después del pequeño sermón dicho por el juez al que se habían presentado para que realizara la ceremonia legal de casamiento, si bien la mujer no habia encontrado un velo (para su decepción) habia encontrado una hermosa túnica para su hijo.

Dumbledore que también se encontraba presente suspiro al ver la pareja.

—Severus Tobías Snape ¿Está aquí usted por voluntad?—Pregunto este al hombre pelilargo.

—Si…—Dijo Severus, ya era capaz de pronunciar correctamente las palabras y consonantes aunque aún tenía problemas con algunas.

El juez asintió y miro a James—Señor James Charlus Potter ¿Esta aquí usted por voluntad? — Pregunto nuevamente el juez.

— ¡Sí!—Dijo animado, sosteniendo con fuerza las manos de Severus.

El juez asintió,—Señor Rick Ozdemir…¿Esta aquí por voluntad como padrino?— Pregunto.

—Obvio—respondió.

El juez  rodo los ojos al escucharle, pasó la página del libro y comenzó a leer nuevamente —Severus Tobías Snape  ¿aceptas a James Charlus Potter como tu esposo? —Pregunto.

—Sí... Acepto— Respondió con el corazón acelerado el Slytherin. Se sentía ridículo pero estaba a punto de llorar en ese momento, estaba feliz.

El juez sonrió.

—James Charlus Potter ¿Aceptas a Severus Tobías Snape como tu esposo?—Pregunto al hombre.

—Sí... Acepto — Le respondió al juez haciéndole un guiño a Severus.

El hombre asintió.— El testigo presente y yo juez, notando que vosotros están aquí por vuestra propia voluntad aprobamos esta unión conyugal — Dijo, agarro los documentos que el mismo había desde mucho antes que iniciara la ceremonia— Firmen por favor— Les pidió.

James agarro la pluma, conteniendo las lágrimas de felicidad firmo tembloroso sobre el documento. Severus  firmo solo segundos después de James, su firma salió algo extraña pero por el temblor de felicidad que le sacudía.

— ¿Los anillos?— Pregunto el juez.

Rick se acercó y le entrego un par de anillos a James, este le entrego uno a Severus.

—Repetid ambos después de mí ¿Esta bien?

La pareja asintió, y Harry ,Eileen y Hermione como si se estuvieran casándose los imitaron.

—Con este anillo. Hagamos de nuestras manos una sola mano. Hagamos de nuestros corazones un solo corazón. Hagamos de nuestros juramentos el último juramento. Sólo la muerte nos separará. —Recito el juez.

James agarro el anillo y luego la mano del chico, le miro a los ojos y murmuró—Severus, con este anillo. Hagamos de nuestras manos una sola mano. Hagamos de nuestros corazones un solo corazón. Hagamos de nuestros juramentos el último juramento. Sólo la muerte nos separará. —Deslizo el anillo en el dedo anular de la mano izquierda de Severus y posteriormente beso sus nudillos.

Las lágrimas finalmente salieron de los ojos negros de Severus y sus labios temblaron. El hombre respiro profundo y trago ruidoso, agarro el anillo y musitó —James..—Dijo, trato de concentrarte para no equivocarse y no pronunciar de forma incorrecta—con este anillo. Hagamos de nuestras manos una sola mano. Hagamos de nuestros corazones un solo corazón. Hagamos de nuestros juramentos el último juramento. Sólo la muerte nos separará…. — agarro el anillo y deslizo en el dedo de su ahora esposo.

—Pueden…—el juez no término, James ya habia juntado sus labios con los de Severus.

— ¡Que vivan los novios!—Chillo Eileen tirando un puñado de arroz sobre ellos.

El juez suspiro y aplaudió.

—Ante ustedes, los señores Potter.

Los aplausos no tardaron en escucharse.

***************

Si bien muy pocos habían sido los presentes en la boda, Eileen se habia esforzado el máximo en crear una banquete decente.  Todos disfrutaron la comida con gusto, conversaron sobre unas cuantas cosas, y finalmente los invitados se retiraron a sus respectivos hogares.

—Bien…—Dijo Eileen ahora que la familia se encontraba sola,  busco algo que habia comprado, una cámara fotografía automática y la coloco en un lugar específico—James, Severus sostengan a los gemelos, Tobías, Harry—hizo una seña para que todos se colocaran en un punto específico, Eileen preparo la cama y corrió hasta ellos—Bien, todos digan Wiskey.

—¡Queso!—Grito Harry.

—¡Helado!—Grito James.

—¡Vodka!—Grito Tobías.

Severus rodo los ojos rápidamente, para luego mirar fijamente al lente de la cámara, el flash los ilumino a todos y la cámara fotográfica capto la imagen. Esta tembló y luego poco a poco fue imprimiendo la imagen.

Eileen se acercó y la tomo, Harry y Tobías se acercaron a la mujer, en cambio james y Severus mientras sostenían a los sus dos pequeños hijos se miraron fijamente a los ojos, prometiéndose que ahora nunca, nunca se separarían.

—Te amo, Severus…—Dijo viendo sus ojos negros.

Los labios de este temblaron y formaron una sonrisa—Yo también te amo, james.

**_Fin_ **

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ;u; No puedo creerlo
> 
> NO PUEDO CREERLO.
> 
> YA EL FIN
> 
> T_T AHHHHHHHHHHHH
> 
> MI FICC XD por un lado me molesta que finalicen pero por el otro es un gran alivio porque me siento contenta también ya de concluirlos ♥ y darles su final feliz♥
> 
> Gracias a todas y todos los que me acompañaron desde el inicio de esta historia y desde el inicio de mi cuenta y de la primera versión de este fic (que es todo lo contrario) lo subiré futuramente XD para volver a sufrir con el james-loco.
> 
> PDT: utilice el mismo juramento de casamiento que coloque en el fic de papá (fic que pronto estare subiendo♥)
> 
> Gracias  ♥
> 
> Por sus Kudos
> 
> Por sus comentarios
> 
> Y por sus ideas
> 
> Por el tiempo que se toman en el leerme♥
> 
> ;V;♥
> 
> Nos leemos mañana con un pequeño extra relacionado solamente sobre Sirius y Lily.
> 
> ¿Vale?
> 
> Bye♥


	31. EXTRA 1

**_Tres años después…_ **

James nunca espero que aquello sucediera, pero habia sucedido. Cuando lo descubrió, bueno, cuando Sirius se lo conto, hace meses atrás en busca de una forma de “apoyo” se sorprendió bastante para no decir mucho.  El auror suspiro, el karma y la ironía se habia manifestado de forma increíble con ellos, las dos personas que más le habían juzgado, las dos personas que le habían dicho una y otra vez que habia cometido un error, y que…. Una de ellas, Lily, estuviera allí en Azkaban a causa de eso.

Se detuvo en la celda que le correspondía a Lily,  y asegurándose que nadie estaba cerca desapareció las rejas y entro. Lily se hallaba acurrucada sobre el camastro, Sirius habia logrado modificar y mejorar el colchón para que fuese más cómodo para ella, y ahora aún más por…

—Toma...—Dijo entrando y sacando una bolsa reducida de su túnica—hay algunos emparedados,  y vitaminas—esta se agrando—también hay fruta, gel anti bacterial y agua. —dijo sacándolos.

Las mejillas de Lily se tiñeron de rojo por la vergüenza—G-gracias…—le tartamudeo.

James suspiro de nuevo y observo a la pelirroja, su enorme vientre ya está por cumplir nueve meses. Se preguntó si el bebé nacería allí en Azkaban o si Sirius tenía algún plan para sacar a Lily de allí.

Su exesposa  y su ex mejor amigo (ahora nada más amigo) se habían embarcado en una especie de romance, romance que habia dado frutos, un niño o niña que le faltaba poco por nacer. —No es nada, Lily—le respondió. Si bien al inicio le habia dado bastante risa aquella situación, no se enojó o critico a Sirius por aquello, no le reclamo por haberle juzgado cuando ahora el mismo se encontraba en aquella situación, habia que darle tiempo al tiempo y ahora Sirius y Lily eran víctimas de sus propios prejuicios— ¿si te abriga la manta?—le pregunto con amabilidad—te puede conseguir una mejor.

Lily negó, sonrió levemente—La…la manta está bien—le respondió ella, saco un emparedado y lo Provo. Lily suspiro de satisfacción al sentir el sabor—e-esta delicioso—murmuró ella— ¿Los…los preparo Severus?

James asintió—Si…. —Le dijo sin verle—los preparo él.

La mujer trago ruidoso, saco una botellita de agua y bebió de ella—G-gracias de nuevo…—Le dijo.

—No hay de que...—Le respondió, salió entonces de la celda e hizo aparecer las rejas—Hoy me ha tocado el turno del día,  Sirius seguramente aparecerá hoy en la noche cuando entregue turno, de igual intentare averiguar y te avisare.

*******************************

— ¿Todo está bien, Sirius?—pregunto Remus a su esposo al verle tan distante mientras desayunaba.

El pelilargo asintió, estaba preocupado por Lily, estaba preocupado por él bebe, estaba preocupado por su matrimonio, estaba preocupado por todo…—Si he… es el trabajo, lo siento—Se disculpó sintiéndose culpable por engañar y mentirle a Remus de esa manera—solo tengo mucho sueño, es eso.

Remus asintió, y tomo asiento frente a el— ¿quieres que prepare una ducha caliente para ti?—le pregunto con amor—deberías pedir un cambio de lugar, podrías hacer guardia en otro lugar que en Azkaban.

—Azkaban es tranquilo—Le dijo, bebió algo de café y termino de comer el pan tostado y tocino—salvo por los dementores.

Remus rio al escucharle y luego suspiro—Si no estuvieras tan cansado… te pediría que saliéramos—Dijo con cierta ilusión—ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que dimos una vuelta—murmuro—y de paso… nuestros hijos siguen en Hogwarts.

Sirius suspiro—dentro de poco me darán una semana libre—le anuncio, tratando de no sentirse tan culpable—podríamos ir al cine muggle...

Remus sonrió— ¿enserio?

El pelilargo asintió nuevamente—Si, te lo prometo—le dijo, estiro su brazo y con sus manos agarro la de Remus.

Remus devolvió el ligero apretón, y suspiro—eso me ha alegrado—le confeso—mucho…

Sirius se esforzó por sonreír.

—Por cierto…. —Remus cambio el tema con un leve de preocupación— ¿Cómo esta Lily? Tienes a mucho tiempo sin hablarme de ella—le dijo.

Sirius se tensó— ¿L-Lily?—tartamudeo y compuso su voz—ella está bien,  sabes que siempre trato de ayudarla, James no es malo con ella, también le lleva cosas de vez en cuando.

—Oh…. —Murmuro el—me alegro, ojala y tenga la fortaleza para continuar con su condena y no se trastorne por eso.

—No lo creo… mientras nosotros estemos allí para ayudarla. —Le dijo colocándose de pie y bostezo—iré a…dormir.

**************************

Cuando la noche llego finalmente, James suspiro con alegría, habia sentido que los minutos habían sido eternos al igual que las horas. La bitácora se abrió justamente cuando Sirius llego, la pluma de esta escribió la hora de llegada sin ser manipulada.

—Ey…—Le saludo este a James— ¿Qué tal todo?

—Todo tranquilo—le dijo, la pluma escribió la hora de llega de dos Aurores mas—ningún problema hasta ahora...

—Gracias…—murmuro agradecido, se alejaron del resto para hablar con algo más de “privacidad”—Lily… ¿Cómo la ha pasado hoy?

—Me di varias vueltas por su zona, la última vez que fui me dijo que estaba bien—le informo—de igual… Sirius, ella pronto…—le murmuro sin terminar de decir aquello—le di mi capa de invisibilidad,  pueden usarla, lo mejor es que salga antes de que entre en su estado de parto…

Sirius asintió nuevamente agobiado—yo…he estado buscando lugares—le murmuro a James—pero… no ha habido ninguno que me guste y…. Remus...

— ¿Ya lo sabe?—le pregunto. Sintió cierta compasión por el— ¿se le contaste?

Sirius negó—No he sido capaz.

—Ya veo…. —murmuro James para luego suspirar—díselo—le recomendó—a pesar de que todo esto es… algo irónico, háblale con la verdad, Lily está aquí porque bueno… tanto ella como yo no actuamos de forma correcta pero… tu si puedes hacerlo.

—Yo también estoy actuando incorrectamente, James—Le dijo incomodo Black—tu…tu al menos amabas a Severus ¿no es así? tu no estabas feliz con tu matrimonio pero yo…yo aun amo a Remus, ¡estoy feliz con todo lo que tengo! pero….yo…

—También la amas a ella…—finalizo James con incomodidad—yo… te ayudare a buscar algo por la zona donde vivo ¿Vale?

Sirius asintió, agradecía la ayuda James en ese momento. Agradecía el tener con quien hablar porque si no, ya se habría vuelto loco.

— ¿Potter?—alguien más llamo a James y este se volteo— ¿podrías… quedarte una horas más? Marcus tuvo un inconveniente y se atrasara un poco.

James frunció el ceño al escuchar eso, si bien no quería hacerlo…—Vale… —dijo, los recargos nocturnos eran mejores pagados—mientras no se demore tanto—Murmuro.

Sirius sonrió al escucharle, y junto a James emprendieron a dar otra vuelta por Azkaban.

***************************

Hacia frio esa noche, más frio de lo normal. Lily se colocó los guantes y unas gruesas medias para combatir el frio, se acurruco aún más contra la sabana y el camastro pero a pesar de eso, el frio le incomodaba e invadía.  Se sentía incomoda en todos los sentidos.

Dormir no podía, y de paso… acaricio su vientre, su enorme vientre, su hija o hijo estaba allí, dentro de ella….las lágrimas se juntaron y Lily lloro ligeramente, odiaba estar allí, odiaba haber actuado mal, odiaba haber juzgado a James, odiaba no haberle comprendido, odiaba no haber actuado de forma correcta.

—¿Lily?

La mujer se sobresaltó ligeramente, ladeo la vista y noto a Sirius al pie frente las rejas. — ¿Estás bien?—pregunto preocupado, los barrotes desaparecieron y este entro a aquel pequeño y oscuro recinto— ¿T-te duele algo…?

Ella negó, observo el rostro Sirius. —estoy bien…—murmuro ella.

Sirius le sonrió, este acaricio sus mejilla y bajo su rostro para besarle. Lily sintió en ese momento que el frio  desaparecía. Los labios de Sirius tocaron los suyos y su lengua acaricio a la contraria. Se sentía cálida cuando estaba con el, se sentía feliz— ¿y ahora…?

—M-mejor…—suspiro ella.

Estaba enamorada, ambos, estaban enamorados uno del otro. No sabían cómodo, pero los sentimientos habían brotado y…— ¿cómo está mi bebé?—pregunto el auror acariciando el vientre de la pelirroja.

—Quieto…—Dijo ella sonriente, Sirius tomo asiento junto a ella—pronto… saldrá.

—Si…—murmuro el—pronto estará con nosotros.

La mujer pelirroja asintió ahora preocupada ¿Qué haría? ¿Qué harían? Ella no quería que su bebé naciera en aquel ambiente. Ella no quería continuar allí..

—James dijo que me ayudaría buscaría un lugar en donde pudieras quedarte —Dijo imponiendo un tema distinto—esta semana… te sacare de aquí.

El brazo de Sirius rodeo a Lily, esta se acurruco al—James…—repitió ella, y rio con vergüenza y tristeza— ¿puedes creerlo? Todo lo que hice… las veces que lo insulte, lo que le hice a Sev… ¡casi mate a su bebé! Y….yo…tu y yo.

—Él nos ha perdonado—Le recordó a ella, no quería que Lily se mortificara pensando en eso—No podemos juzgar a nadie, es algo que hemos aprendido.

La pelirroja asintió y nuevamente acaricio su enorme vientre.

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> O: KHAAA
> 
> LA LILYS PREÑADA DEL SIRIUS!
> 
> BIEN DICE EL DICHO EL QUE ESCUPE PA ARRIBA LA SALIVA LE CAE. >:V
> 
> JSKDJSKDJSKDJSK XD
> 
> Este extra tendrá una segunda parte (en donde aparecerá Severus y los gemelos♥ y pos… Lily tendra a su bebé :s)
> 
> Que tal? O: impresiones?
> 
> Niña o niño? que les gustaría Xd
> 
> El Harry se llenó de hermanitos. XD
> 
> Nos leemos mañana ♥
> 
> Bye.
> 
> (pdt: se fue la luz y ahora es que lo subo)
> 
> ♥


	32. EXTRA 2

James miro la hora en su reloj, Marcus aun no se reportaba y ya habían pasado tres horas desde que cubría su turno, lo mataría apenas se apareciera. Dio vuelta por los pasillos revisando cada una de las celdas, asegurándose que cada uno de los prisioneros estaba dentro de estas, odiaba hacer guardia de noche, lo odiaba profundamente. Doblo en la esquina, y paso nuevamente por la de Lily, deteniéndose ligeramente en la que ella se encontraba.

Sirius estaba en las plantas de más arriba junto a otros. Con ayuda del lumos ilumino la celda, — ¿estás bien?—dijo al verla despierta, su rostro estaba extraño— ¿Lily?

—Y-yo…. —la mujer tartamudeo, las mejillas de Lily estaban humedecidas—c-creo que ya quiere nacer…

James sintió un escalofrió al escucharle, trago ruidoso, y su mente en ese momento se hizo un lio, un maldito lio— ¿estás segura?—le pregunto, no abrió la celda, habían otros Aurores en pasillos cercanos al suyo— ¿No será una falsa alarma?

— ¡Rompí fuente hace como veinte minutos!—Dijo algo alterada, Lily contuvo las ganas de llorar a pesar de le dolía, no quería tener su bebé allí, no quería que nadie se enterara, quería protegerlo.

—He…. Y-ya regreso—Murmuro el auror, la luz dejo iluminar, y toda la celda quedo oscura nuevamente.

**************************

Sirius casi sufrió un ataque cardiaco al escuchar a James decir aquello. Lily habia entrado en estado de parto ¡Justo ahora! ¡En plena madrugada! ¡Donde la maldita segura estaba activa al cien por ciento! El hombre respiro ahogadamente y miro a su amigo— ¿q-que haremos?

James abrió los ojos ligeramente al escucharle ¿haremos? Casi quiso corregirlo pero… no era el momento. También suspiro y respiro.

— ¡Potter he llegado!—Marcus apareció sonriente, traiga comida y una bebida caliente—disculpa la demora es que…

James miro al auror, si bien matarlo era lo que le dictaba su cerebro, su conciencia le dijo otra cosa—Que bueno que llegaste, necesito que cubras el décimo piso junto a los novatos, yo daré mi última vuelta con sirius en los tres primeros—murmuro el, si…. Los tres primeros pisos nunca eran bien cuidados, ya que los que se encontraban aquella recluidos solo habían cometido crímenes leves, no eran… criminales peligrosos.

Marcus no protesto, —te traje esto—le dijo con pena—lamento la demora…—repitió.

—No te preocupes—le dijo, el auror le estaba dando una excelente oportunidad, ya que la gran mayoría se encontraba en los pisos superiores, así que solamente Sirius, el y algunos  otros (novatos medio dormidos en su mayoría que se llevaría Marcus) se quedaban los pisos ya mencionados. —Vale, vamos—le dijo a los jóvenes.

Estos siguieron al auror con pereza, James miro a Sirius, solo ellos dos eran los que ahora cubrirían los tres pisos así que… actuarían rápido. —Date vuelta por los dos primeros pisos  , yo subiré directamente al tercero y ayudare a Lily, le pondré la capa y la sacare de aquí luego esperaras a los otros y les dirás que me marche ¿Vale?

Sirius asintió al plan de James—Vale...—murmuro con nerviosismo y alivio, — ¿a dónde la llevaras?—pregunto, estaba angustiado,  nunca se tomó el trabajo de adivinar al menos para que fecha nacería el bebé, se confió, se confió demasiado.

James comenzó a caminar y Sirius le siguió—a mi casa…—le aviso, era lo único que se le ocurría, él le habia contado a Severus lo que había pasado entre Sirius y Lily y bueno… si bien, Severus si se había burlado de la situación, siempre le enviaba comida a Lily entre otras cosas—Severus y yo…la cuidaremos.

— ¿S-severus…no se enojara?—pregunto Sirius al llegar al segundo piso, James subió las escaleras hasta el tercero y antes de desaparecer en la oscuridad, negó.

*************************

Severus se despertó al sentir como la luz iluminaba su cara, entre abrió los ojos y noto la figura de James de pie en la puerta de la habitación en la que ambos junto a los gemelos dormían—Vaya…. —dijo Snape tomando asiento, y mirando el reloj—buenas madrugadas, Potter.

James rio nervioso, la luz de la sala estaba prendida—Sev…. —murmuro este a su esposo—t-tenemos un problema.

—¿Problema?—repitió Severus confundido, se colocó de pie, James abrió la puerta por completo. — ¿Qué problema?—pregunto.

—H-hola… —tartamudeo entre el dolor la mujer pelirroja, Lily se encontraba sentada sobre el sofá. —Y-yo….n-no es n-necesario… l-le d-dije a j-james que…

— ¿Desde cuándo estas así?—pregunto Severus interrumpiéndola, si bien verla de nuevo, allí en su hogar le traía malos recuerdos, el Slytherin no se dejaría llevar por el pasado.

—Media hora… cuarenta minutos tal vez…—Murmuro la mujer con dolor, Lily no se sintió sorprendida al escucharle hablar, ya sabía sobre aquello, Sirius le había contado que James habia logrado que Severus recuperara su voz.

Severus suspiro, se acercó a Lily y con ayudada de James le ayudaron a colocarse de pie, la llevaron hasta la habitación en la que Harry dormía, era la única habitación vacía que tenían, aun no habían ampliado el lugar.

Abrieron la puerta, y con cuidado la recostaron en la cama, Lily lloro ligeramente, las dos personas a las que más le habia hecho daño, ahora eran las que le ayudaban a ella en un momento tan delicado como ese—G-gracias…—dijo ella, James coloco varias almohadas tras su cabeza y espalda—Yo… Sev…lo que hice...

—Ya eso paso—Le dijo el pelinegro—solo tienes que calmarte ¿Vale?—dijo.

Lily asintió, sus lágrimas aun bajaban silenciosamente.

—Bien…. —murmuro Severus con leve nerviosismo—necesitamos toallas, agua tibia y….necesito Wiskey

James rodo los ojos al escucharle—aquí nadie va a beber, Sev—dijo el auror al tiempo que se quitaba la túnica y remango sus mangas. James salió en busca de lo que habia pedido Severus mientras este lanzaba algunos hechizos de limpieza sobre Lily y quitaba sus prendas interiores. Bien, el habia leído sobre partos antes de tener a sus hijos (aunque finalmente esos libros ni le ayudaron por todo lo que sucedió), y luego de esos para su horror o tal vez alivio en ese momento vio varios programas de televisión en donde mostraba las fases de parto de una mujer.

Los dos elfos aparecieron junto a James. Uno de estos traía una pequeña bañera plástica y el otro una hoya de agua, la posaron sobre el suelo y con un chasquido de dedos el elfo la calentó.

—Aquí están las toallas…—dijo James entregándoselas a Severus, este las agarro, y tragando ruidoso dio una miradita en la parte baja de Lily, severus casi se mordió la lengua.

—B-bueno…—expresó el pocionista a la mujer, en ese momento no sabía si él estaba más nervioso con ella—creo que vi la cabeza…—rio nervioso el hombre—c-cuando tengas una contracción…

Lily asintió, ella sabía qué hacer, con Harry su parto habia sido natural—d-dejarme llevar y pujar al s-sentirla—dijo sabiamente entre las lágrimas.

—exacto—Severus humedeció un pañuelo y limpio el rostro de esta.—todo va a estar bien, nosotros estamos aquí contigo…

Lily asintió nuevamente, las lágrimas salían de sus ojos sin control, por el dolor, por el agradecimiento, por la angustia, era tantas emociones que ella no podía contarlas, sabía bien que el parto así como podía durar muchas horas, podía durar solo unos cuantos minutos...

Respiro y suspiro, respiro y suspiro, sintió la humedad del pañuelo sobre su frente nuevamente, estaba cansada a pesar de que aun no salía su bebé,  su mano ahora estaba aferrada a la de James, Severus estaba frente a ella pendiente de la dilatación. Sonrió entre el dolor y sintió una eternidad cuando una de las contracciones recorrió su cuerpo, Lily ahogo un chillido y pujo, el dolor era insoportable.

—Eso es…—Murmuro Severus con voz tranquila, las piernas de Lily estaban abierta de par a par—respira profundo.

La mujer se sintió consolada al estar con ellos, sabía que no merecía aquella atención y cuidados, ella no merecía que ellos le ayudaran. Lily respiro profundo y pujo al sentir el dolor de la contracción. Jadeo, quería que Sirius estuviera con ella en ese momento… pero sabía que era imposible.

James limpio el rostro de Lily con el pañuelo, una de sus manos estaban en la espalda de esta acariciándole, tratando de relajarla—vas bien…—le aseguro.

Lily sonrió entre el dolor y asintió, pujo nuevamente, tan fuerte que sintió como si se desgarrara, no supo si grito o gruño, solo sabía que estaba llorando nuevamente, dolía, le ardía… observo a Severus mareada del dolor.—¿y-ya…?

—solo un poco más…—le pidió este, el elfo que estaba junto a Severus coloco algunas mantas junto a este, el otro busco la ropa que habían usado los gemelos al estar recién nacidos, aquella ropa le serviría a este bebé—necesito que pujes nuevamente Lily… con toda tu fuerza..

Lily sentía que no podía más.

—Tau, trae las pociones que hay en el botequín—le pidió Severus al elfo.

El elfo desapareció.

La pelirroja sintió el dolor nuevamente, pujo, alzo su espalda ligeramente y grito, grito con tanta fuerte que cuando su espalda toco nuevamente la suavidad del colchón, fue incapaz de jadear.

El llanto de un bebé se escuchó, y la pelirroja lloro entre las lágrimas.

—Es una niña…—dijo Severus, limpiándola con un pañito humedecido de agua tibia y luego colocándole rápidamente una de las ropitas que habían usado los gemelos en sus primeros meses de vida, coloco al bebé junto a Lily y esta la acaricio.

El pocionista lanzo un par de hechizo y unto algunos ungüentos cerca de la zona irritada de Lily. Luego le hizo beber dos pociones que aliviarían y eliminarían en el dolor,  sacaron las cosas sucias dejando el cuarto limpio y comodo.

Lily acurruco a la bebé contra ella, lloro a lagrima tendida sin ser capaz de controlar sus emociones, varios de sus deseos se habían cumplido en ese momento.

—Descansa—le recomendó Severus de pie junto con James.

Lily asintió—G-gracias… p-por ayudarme de n-nuevo…yo…. —los ojos verdes continuaban humedecidos—no debieron…

—Lily…. No hay problema—Severus empujo a James fuera de la habitación y luego salió el. —descansa.

****************************

Las ojeras eran evidentes en Severus cuando despertó unas horas después. Tobías y Henry estaban de pie dentro de la cuna mirándole fijamente.

—Buenos días…—murmuró colocándose de pie, James continuaba durmiendo. Se acercó a los dos niños y los bajo para que tocaran el suelo, ya ambos caminaban. — ¿Tienen hambre?—pregunto abriendo la puerta.

Los gemelos le siguieron, Severus entro a la pequeña cocina y estos trataron de subirse a una de las sillas del comedor.

— ¡Mamá!—Chillo Tobías al subirse a una, Henry le agarro de unas piernas para hacerlo caer— ¡No! ¡Mami!—chillo.

Severus se volteo, palmoteo ligeramente el brazo de Henry haciendo que este soltara a su hermano. Termino de preparar las papillas, hechizo las sillas y los sentó para que comieran.

Henry se  ensucio la boca a la primera cucharada. Tobías en cambio...

— ¡Mamá!—Dijo quejoso jaloneando el brazo de Severus— ¡mami!—murmuro y abrió la boca con la intensión que fuese severus quien se le diera.

Severus bostezo, las horas de sueño perdido no habían sido capaces de ser recuperadas, agarro la cucharilla plástica y comenzó a alimentar al pequeño niño, segundos después Henry protesto, así que tuvo que alimentarlos a los dos.

La mesa quedo hecha un desastre como siempre, pero Snape lo soluciono con un pase de varita. Habia muy poco trabajo allí, así que raras veces los elfos eran necesarios por esa razón desde temprano los enviaba a la mansión Potter que continuaba deshabitada para que fuese limpiada.

Limpio el rostro de sus hijos y les ayudo a bajarse. Severus quería continuar durmiendo, pero no podía, dejar a los gemelos  seria como tirar una granada, lo destruirían todo. Escucho el llanto de un bebé que enseguida fue atendido, severus recordó a Lily y lo que habia sucedido a altas horas de la noche, bostezo nuevamente, coloco agua a hervir, le prepara una sopa y…. — ¡Tobías suelta eso!—le grito al ver como agarraba un tenedor, se lo quito y le dio una suave nalgada.

— ¿Problemas en el paraíso?—James apareció, sus ojeras también eran notorias— ¿necesitas ayuda?

—llévate a tus hijos—le pidió Severus.

James rio al escucharlo, se acercó a Severus y beso sus labios, rápidamente enrosco sus brazos alrededor de su cintura— ¿mis hijos…?—repitió, beso su cuello para luego regresar a sus labios.

— ¡No!—Henry chillo, Tobías se le unión, agarraron la mano de James y con fuerza le apartaron de severus, los dos niños se abrazaron a las piernas del pelilargo.—Mami…mío.

—Genial…—Dijo Severus moviendo sus piernas para desapartarlos—dos Potter más obsesionados conmigo.

James rio nuevamente, y suspiro. — ¿le estas preparando algo a ella?

Severus asintió—si…una sopa le hará bien—dijo, tapo la pequeña  olla y miro a James—Nadie… nadie noto que la sacaste ¿Verdad?—pregunto— ¿Cuándo crees que se den cuenta de su ausencia?

James suspiro—Nadie lo noto—le aseguro—tal vez hoy al medio día o en la noche, el sector en donde estaba Lily no es muy visitado.

—Ya veo…—Dijo Severus con algo de alivio—aun así notaran su ausencia…—murmuró. —Tal vez piensen que escapo para hacernos daño… lo mejor es mantenerla aquí hasta que… sirius encuentre un lugar para ambos.

James trago ruidoso al escuchar aquello—Sev… Sirius no quiere separarse de Remus—le dijo incomodo—Dice…que el aun lo ama.

— ¿Lo ama?—Snape casi se burló al escuchar aquello—si lo amara no se hubiera metido con ella—aseguro—el amor es lo que te detiene a perder lo que quieres.

****************************

—Ha llegado tu relevo, Black—le avisaron.

El corazón de Sirius no había parado de latir asustado desde que James se había marchado ¿ya había nacido? Seguramente, ya era medio día. Asintió, y espero que la pluma escribiera su salida en la bitácora. Voló en su escoba rápidamente hasta un sector en donde hacer su desaparición y cuando así lo hizo, apareció en el balcón de la casa de James, había sido una imprudencia pero…

— ¡Merlín, Sirius no vuelvas hacer eso!—James dio un pequeño brinquito al ver como este entraba.

—Lo lamento—se disculpó el auror. —solo que…

— ¿Se dieron cuenta ya?—pregunto James nervioso.

Sirius negó—los novatos sirvieron el desayuno y ninguno informo nada, tal vez en la noche lo noten, y si es así mejor… no tengo que ir ni hoy ni mañana.

—yo tampoco…—dijo James aliviado.

— ¡Papi!—Henry salió de la habitación con Harry junto a Tobías. — ¡Pipi!

James se colocó de pie—en ese cuarto esta Lily—dijo señalándole—ha sido una niña.—le anuncio mientras llevaba a los gemelos al baño.

Sirius asintió, fue hasta la habitación la puerta estaba entre abierta y cuando la abrió por completo encontró a Lily recostada con una hermosa bebé, Severus sostenía una bandeja con platos sucio, la mirada de Sirius se enfocó en la negra, el auror trago ruidoso—Yo…he…—miro al suelo—g-gracias por ayudar a L-Lily…

Severus no respondió, paso de largo y cerro la puerta tras él.

Sirius suspiro, se acercó a Lily y tomando asiento en la orilla de la cama. — ¿Está sana?—pregunto acariciando la piel suave de su hija.

Lily asintió. —Lo está…—Dijo ella, —nuestra bebé, está bien.

*********************

**_Una semana después…_ **

La ausencia de Lily habia sido notada dos días después. Fue un revuelo grande a pesar de ser una criminal de un rango inferior.  Los Aurores buscaban en vano y todos fueron entrevistados, nadie podía decir ni afirmar a qué hora o que día escapo.  Nadie sabía dónde estaba, excepto Sirius y James.

Cuando Sirius salió de la chimenea Remus le esperaba de pie.

— ¿Es verdad…?—pregunto este a su esposo— ¿Lily escapo de Azkaban?

Sirius asintió.

—Merlín……..—Murmuro el licántropo—pero… ¿Cómo?—se preguntó, y luego miro a Sirius—tu… ¿le ayudaste?

Sirius trago ruidoso al escucharle, respiro profundo. Sabía que tenía que hablar con Remus, sabía que debía decirle la verdad—Remus…

— ¿Si le ayudaste?—La voz de Remus tembló.

—Lily estaba embarazada—Dijo de la nada, lo soltó sin saber cómo iniciar, las conversaciones serias nunca habían sido su fuerte, por eso es que evitaba meterse en problemas.

— ¡¿Qué?!—Remus casi grito al escuchar eso, le miro confundido— ¿embarazada?—repitió—p-pero ¿c-cómo? Ella estaba en Azkaban y…. —el hombre guardo silencio— ¿a-alguien la violo?

Sirius negó,—No…ella…no fue abusada—murmuro en voz baja.—ella…

—¿Sirius?—Murmuro Remus angustiado—¿Qué ha pasado?

Sirius miro el suelo,—El bebé que esperaba…que tuvo Lily es…es mío—le miro.

Escucho la respira ahogada de Remus— ¿q-que…?—tartamudeo el hombre viéndole— ¿t-tuyo…?

Sirius suspiro sin saber cómo continuar—Rem yo… l-lo siento yo… —Tartamudeo, trato de acercársele pero este dio algunos pasos hacia atrás—yo le cuidaba siempre y…de un momento a otro me…me enamore de ella y…

Las lágrimas no tararon en humedecer el rostro de Remus—No puedo creerlo…—Murmuro este— ¡No puedo creerlo, Sirius!—Grito.

—Rem escucha yo...

— ¿Qué? ¿Tú que…?—pregunto con el rostro enrojecido— ¿Qué no querías engañarme?—le murmuro— ¡tanto que te quejaste de James! ¡Tanto que lo hiciste! ¡Y tu haz hecho lo mismo que él!—Le grito, respiro y ruidoso y negó—No…no... ¡Has hecho algo peor!

Sirius agarro las manos de este pero Remus trato de romper el agarre—Rem…yo te amo.

—Si…se nota tanto…—Dijo tratando de procesar aquello—me engañaste sirius ¡me engañaste!

—Lo siento…Remus. Lo siento yo…—Dijo agobiado, odiaba haber llegado hasta esa situación—tienes que comprenderme…

Remus rio entre las lágrimas— ¿comprenderte?—exclamo— ¡¿tengo que aceptar a Lily como tercera persona en nuestra relación?!—Pregunto— ¡Tráela a la casa! ¡Tráela para que viva con nosotros!

—Rem…. —Murmuro con dolor el auror.

Remus limpio sus lágrimas y le miró fijamente—No esperes a que continúe contigo, Sirius…—Le dijo viéndole— ¿Sabes? Deberías irte de la casa porque no quiero verte ¡me importa un carajo que pertenezca a tu familia!

—Remus….p-podemos arreglar, podemos superarlo…nosotros…

— ¡Sirius no!—Le grito, trato de no dejarse llevar por la rabia— ¿Qué quieres? ¡¿Qué quieres?! ¿Qué me haga ojos ciegos y me olvide de la existencia de Lily y de la niña que acaba de nacer? ¿Qué acepte compartir con ella? ¿Eso quieres? ¡yo no soy ningún estúpido, sirius!

— Giennah….no tiene la culpa de mis errores, Rem…—Murmuró el auror mirando el suelo—es mi hija.

—Si…. Es tu hija—dijo Remus— ¡pero yo fui el primero en tener hijos contigo, Sirius! ¡Mis hijos….mis hijos tampoco merecen ser afectados por tus estúpidos errores!—le grito—¡vete! ¡Mierda verte!

Sirius soltó algunas lágrimas, trato de abrazar a Remus pero fue abofeteo.

— ¡Lárgate, Sirius!—le suplico el licántropo, los ojos color miel de Remus estaban enrojecidos, llenos de decepción sin ser capaces de procesar la traición—te odio.

****************************

Sirius observo el pequeño departamento que James había encontrado para ellos, estaba en el mismo edificio en donde este y Severus vivían. Estaba amoblado y habían logrado en menos de una semana comprarlo en su totalidad.

—Es adecuado…—Dijo James revisándolo por décima vez—dos habitaciones, en una pueden dormir Lily y tu…y en la otra la bebé. —dijo.

Sirius suspiro al escucharle. Todo estaba avanzando tan rápido, Remus le había pedido el divorcio y le había echado de casa, aún faltaba explicarle a los gemelos, tantas cosas… los últimos  días le había tocado dormir con Lily en el departamento de James.

—Si…yo…—murmuró aun perdido en sus emociones—Lily ya esta preparándose, hoy nos instalaremos y mañana terminare de comprar lo que hace falta para…

—Todo va a mejorar, Sirius…—le alentó James, al tiempo que le daba varias palmadas en la espalda—Las cosas con Remus… tenían que terminar.

Sirius tomo asiento en el sofá del que ahora era su hogar—No sé cómo he sido capaz de aguantar esto, James…—confeso con ganas de llorar—yo no quería engañarlo….pero…yo no puedo abandonar a Lily…ella me necesita.

—Lo se…—Dijo James animándole—ella te necesita, Giennah te necesita…—murmuró.—superaras todo esto, además… Sev y yo…hemos decidido  retirar la demanda  y anular la sentencia de Lily… para que no tenga que esconderse.

Sirius le miro— ¿e-enserio?—tartamudeo viéndole.

James asintió.

Sirius suspiro, introdujo sus dedos en sus cabellos como un gesto cansado—Gracias por… todo lo que tú y Severus han hecho—Le murmuro agradecido—no sé si….no sé cómo hubiera hecho sin tu ayuda y la de él.

—Para eso están los amigos, Sirius.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Si, para eso están.
> 
> Los amigos siempre tienen que estar en las buenas y en las malas, perros!!
> 
> JKSLDJS
> 
> Ok ya.
> 
> Bueno, hasta aquí el extra.
> 
> Espero que les haya gustado. ;v;
> 
> Con esto finalizamos sin palabras.
> 
> Gracias por su apoyo, por sus kudos y comentarios.
> 
> Xd moraleja: Nunca hay que juzgar a los otros por sus decisiones, o antes de criticar las acciones de los otros primero debemos ver las nuestras. Nadie sabe cuántas vueltas da el mundo y en qué situación puedes terminar.
> 
> ♥
> 
> ¡Nos leemos dentro de poco con otra actualización de….no se Xd! PERO QUE ACTUALIZO OTRO ACTUALIZO!
> 
> BYEE♥


End file.
